una nueva vida
by zhatura
Summary: todo cambio en cuanto entro a la taberna, ese dia fue el dia que marco su nueva vida, una vida llena de pruevas...una peor que la otra...sobre todo sobre aquella que era su mujer y al mismo tiempo no lo era
1. Chapter 1

_**capitulo 1**_

**_entro en su departamento despues de una larga caminata, fue a su habitacion, busco ropa mas liviana y tomo un baño..._**

**_al salir sesento a ver television...al prenderla, las imagenes de los three ligths se vieron en la pantalla, lita sonrio tristemente al verlos..._**

**_seguramente se iran pronto ahora que todo a terminado...-dijo lita mientras miraba la imagen de seiya cantando, para despues apagar el televisor de forma seca mientras cerraba los ojos...-no puedo quedarme aqui sin hacer nada...debo salir...-dijo lita tomando una chaqueta y saliendo a la calle..._**

**

* * *

**

**_era el decimo vaso de wisky que tomaba en esa cantina, la cabeza le daba vueltas, nunca habia tomado nada como eso....pero le hacia olvidar...._**

**_ya chico...no sigas tomando...va a hacerte daño....-le dijo el barman_**

**_no...ya nada puede hacerme mas daño....-dijo seiya mientras volvia a tenderle el vaso vacio para que lo llenara..._**

**_pero joven...-dijo el barman, como respuesta seiya se lo alcanso aun mas. pidiendo silenciosamente que lo llenara...el barman lo lleno nuevamente y seiya se lo tomo hasta ver el vaso vacio nuevamente...._**

**_esto es cruel....-dijo el debilmente_**

**_de que habla joven....-dijo el barman_**

**_no se porque vine justo a enamorarme de ella....por que soy asi...siempre busco los imposibles....por que....-dijo seiya_**

**_estas enamorado de una chica...-dijo el barman_**

**_si...es obvio...y esta prohibida....-dijo seiya_**

**_tiene novio...-dijo el barman_**

**_si...pero de todas formas es imposible....-dijo seiya_**

**_pero bueno la vida es asi a veces...muchacho....-dijo barman_**

**_tiene razon...pero no deja de ser injusto-dijo seiya_**

**_pero la vida es asi muchacho...debes aprender de esto...-dijo el barman, seiya le tendio el vaso vacio nuevamente...-pero joven...-dijo el barman_**

**_seiya....-escucharon ambos, los dos voltearon hacia de donde provenia la vos y vieron a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes llenos de reproche al ver a seiya...._**

**_lita...-dijo seiya...mirandola de arriba abajo, los efectos el alcohol lo hacen sentir muy extraño...._**

**_que haces aqui...ahogandote en alcohol seiya-dijo lita acercandose_**

**_disculpe señorita...es usted amiga de el...-dijo el barman_**

**_si...asi es-dijo lita sin saber que responder exactamente, ellos no eran tan amigos despues de todo..._**

**_como puede ver...esta aqui desde hace un par de horas...esta completamente borracho...-dijo el barman_**

**_entiendo....o se preocupe mas...yo me hare cargo...y muchas gracias-dijo lita mientras se acercaba a seiya y lo tomaba para sacarlo de la cantina..._**

**

* * *

**

**_ah....por que estas asi seiya....-dijo lita cuando lo vio dormir en el sofa, para despues ir a su habitacion..._**

**_estoy asi....por que quiero olvidar...-espondio seiya para luego levantarse del sofa, por mas que estaba borracho y le daba vueltas la cabeza, se sentia mareado y su cuerpo pesaba pero aun asi no podia dormir..._**

**_camino tambaleandose hasta la primera puerta que encontro, la abrio esperando encontrar algo reconfortante del otro lado...y vaya que lo encontro, alli sobre el alfeizar de la ventana estaba lita, solo ucon una camisa que la cubria, dejando las largas piernas al descubierto, seiya la miro fijamente para despues entrar en la habitacion dejando la puerta entre abierta..._**

**_te sientes bien...-dijo lita al sentir la puerta abrirse_**

**_ahora estoy mejor que nunca...-dijo seiya, lita lo miro, para despues fruncir el ceño, habia algo en su mirada, parecia ido y sus ojos azules se veian mas oscuros que de costumbre, la mraba de una forma penetrante y fija..._**

**_por que me miras asi...-dijo ella encojiendose en el lugar mientras el se acercaba a ella, hasta tenerlo en fente y ser tomada por los hombros..._**

**_sabes...nunca me habia dado cuenta pero eres muy bonita...-dijo seiya, lita podia oler el alcohol en su aliento cercano y veia que definitivamente no estaba en todos sus cabales...solo esta fuera de sus sentidos...y queria olvidar...a serena y a darien por consecuencia...pero ella no era un aperitivo para olvidar o si..._**

**_detente, no sabes lo que estas haciendo seiya....-dijo lita pero el estaba ya sobre el peso de ella, haciendo que su espalda choque con el vidrio de la ventana, su rostro estaba en su hombro, y sus manos rosaban su espalda y su cintura...mientras lita solo trataba de detenerlo, poniendo sus manos en el pecho..._**

**_por supuesto que se lo que hago...es lo que quiero....y tu no....-dijo seiya mientras repartia besos por su cuello y su hombro..._**

**_no es eso...asi no...estas borracho...-dijo lita sin notar lo que realmente habia dicho_**

**_entonces tu....-dijo seiya para despues besarla en los labios, lita se mostro sorprendida, el la habia tomado por sorpresa, trataba de resistirse...pero era imposible resistirse a los latidos de su corazon al tenerlo cerca y brindarle esas caricias...sabia que esa seria la unica vez posible...asi que estaba borracho...que no sabia lo que hacia...despues se arrepentiria...._**

**_detente...cuando todo esto pase te arrepentiras...y no quiero ser un objeto....-dijo lita logrando separarse de el para moverse de la ventana y acomodarse la camisa..._**

**_eso no pasara...eh cometido muchos errores...y esto es lo primero de lo que estoy seguro no voy a arrepentirme nunca...-dijo seiya acercandose a ella, tomandola de los hombros y volteandola hacia el..._**

**_estas...seguro....-dijo lita inseguramente mientras ponia sus manos en su rostro..._**

**_por supuesto...-dijo seiya para despues besarla nuevamente, lita olvido el alcohol, la resiente batalla, y el hecho de que en unas horas deian volver a su planeta...dejandose llevar por el momento y los sentimientos que siempre habia dejado sepultadosen su corazon...._**

**

* * *

**

**_ah...pero que paso por que no llegan....-dijo seiya, ambos habian llegado a la terraza de la escuela, lita miraba el horizonte con real dolor, habia pasado lo peor...habian estado juntos...y ahora era como si fueron dos extraños pero no deberia extrañarle despues de todo...el amaba a serena....y tambien estaba dolido...por el regreso de darien pero eso era inevitable y el lo sabia..._**

**_ya llegaran...despues de todo aun debe faltar unos 15 minutos...-dijo lita cruzando sus brazos sobre el barandal...seiya la miro, cuando habia despertado hace una hora, en sus brazos, dijo no recordar nada...que era un error y no debia volver a pasar...pero eso era mentira...lo recordaba todo, y debia reconocer que le habia gustado demasiado..._**

**_lita...-dijo seiya acercandose a ella, pero se detuvo al verla, ella debia estar dolida...despues de todo recordaba como ella se habia negado pero termino sediendo por ser insistente..._**

**_no importa...-dijo lita sin mirarlo, el sabia que estaba mintiendo...estaba haciendole las cosas faciles- tu debes irte ahora mismo...no debemos hablar de eso...como tu dijiste fue un error...no volvera a suceder...-dijo lita para despues voltear, ambos se miraron...._**

**_que bueno que estas aqui....-dijo taiki mientras el y todos los demas entraban en la terraza, era hora de la despedida..._**

**_serena los miro y despues a todos, que parecian mirar la escena sin entender nada...._**

**_gracias por todo...-dijo seiya_**

**_no tienes que agradecer....me satisface servir en algo-dijo lita sonriendo mientras se miraban, nadie entedia nada..._**

**_puedo...-dijo seiya mirandola nervioso_**

**_claro...-dijo lita abriendo sus brazos, el la abrazo..._**

**_perdoname...no quise....-dijo seiya en su oido, estando abrazados_**

**_no te preocupes...despues de todo me deje llevar...-dijo lita aun abrazados_**

**_no entiendo nada-pensaron todos colectivamente mientras desacian el abrazo, seiya se puso al lado de sus amigos y su princesa, dispidiendose de todos al mismo tiempo_**

**_gracias por todo....-se despidio kakiu para despues convertirse los cuatro en luces estelares y emprender el viaje..._**

**_que fue eso lita...-dijo darien preguntando lo que ninguna de todas ellas se atrevian a preguntar_**

**_no fue nada...-dijo lita sonriendo_**

**_pero se vio raro...-dijo mina_**

**_encerio no fue nada...-dijo lita_**

**_esta bien-dijo serena_**

**_bueno...tengo que hacer...nos vemos....-dijo lita para despues salr de alli_**

**_pero que ah pasado....-dijo rey_**

**_seiya se veia extraño-dijo rey_**

**_es cierto-dijo amy_**

**_no se...yo lo veia igual-dijo serena_**

**_tu nunca verias nada serena-dijo rey_**

**_pero que te pasa rey....-dijo serena empezando una discucion, todos las miraron con resignacion..._**

**

* * *

**

**_que otra cosa podia hacer...mas que sonreir-dijo lita mientras caminaba a su departamento- todo ya esta hecho y ahora han partido...-dijo lita cerrando los ojos_**

**_lo promero...regresare li....-habia escuchado su promesa ciega de volver algun dia pero eso seria posible...._**

**_no lo sabia..._**

**_continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**capitulo 2**_

**_el planeta kinmoku era un lugar hermoso_**

**_con prados, montañas y rios con grandes caudales, muy parecido al planeta tierra..._**

**_ese dia estaba de descanso, ningun sucueso importante se presento en mucho tiempo, estos eran tiempos de paz, al menos en cuanto a enemigos se refirieran..._**

**_ya que en lo que respecta a asuntos del corazon las cosas eran bien distintas..._**

**_-sigues pensando en ella...-dijo la vos de maker detras de ella, figther parpadeo unos segundos para despues vortear a ver a sus amigas, maker y healer_**

**_-no se de hablas...-dijo figther_**

**_-no necesitas discimular...sigues pensando en ella-dijo healer_**

**_-en ella....-dijo figther con un hilo de vos_**

**_-en serena...o no...-dijo maker_**

**_-ah...ella...pues a decir verdad no pensaba en ella....-dij figther con absoluta sinceridad, esta ves sus amigas se miraron la una a la otra con asombro por la respuesta recibida..._**

**_-entonces en quien....-dijeron ambas asombradas_**

**_-eso no puedo decirselos...-dijo figther mientras volvia a mirar el caudaloso rio que fluia al lado de ella..._**

**_-por que-dijo healer_**

**_-fue algo que debe quedar en el olvido...fue un error...pero lo ironico del asunto es que no puedo olvidarlo-dijo figther mientras sonreia tristemente_**

**_-te enamoraste de otra persona no es asi....-dijo maker_**

**_-enamorar...-penso figther ensanchando los ojos de sorpresa al oir sus palabras_**

**_-figther....-dijeron ambas sailors detras de ella al no conseguir respuesta_**

**_-no habia pensado en eso...todo este tiempo eh pensado que simplemente fue un desliz pero ahora que lo pienso...yo no soy de ese tipo de personas....me pregunto si a sentia algo por ella en ese momento....-dijo figther levantando la mirada al cielo, alli pudo ver las tres lunas resplandecer en la tarde, muy tenuemente pero se podia apreciar que siempre estaban presentes en el firmamento..._**

**_-de que hablas....-dijo maker_**

**_-no entendemos...-dijo healer_**

**_-no importa...no tienen por que entender...-dijo figther_**

**_-pero llevas asi bastante tiempo...piensa que....-dijo healer_**

**_-casi tres años para ser exacta-dijo maker_**

**_-es cierto ah pasado ese tiempo-dijo figther parandose en su lugar_**

**_-pero dinos...acaso fue tan terrible lo que hiciste-dijo healer_**

**_-terrible....la verdad no lo se...-dijo figther para despues salir de alli rapidamente_**

**_-tu crees que tenga algo que ver con aquella despedida....-dijo maker mientras miraban a su compañera partir rumbo al palacio_**

**_-a decir verdad no podria asegurarlo pero fue algo raro...que yo sepa nunca tuvieron mucho rose....-dijo maker_**

**_-no lo se....pero no dejo de pensar que paso algo que no sabemos-dijo healer_**

**_-si yo tambien lo creo pero en estos tres años, nunca pudimos sacarle nada...ni en su forma de sailor ni cuando esta como seiya kou, que ya de por si son muy pocas la veces en que le vemos con esa apariencia...-dijo maker_**

**_-tienes razon....se muestra muy cambiado en algunos aspectos....-dijo healer con una mueca de preocupacion_**

**

* * *

**

**_cerro la puerta detras suyo..._**

**_-perdonenme pero no quiero que sepan aun-dijo mientras su transformacion se desvanecia y dava paso a seiya en la habitacion, saco una llave dorado de su bolcillo y se dirigio a la cajonera a un lado del amplio ventanal de su cuarto en aquel palacio, donde solo ahi adentro se sentia lo suficientemente libre para dar rienda a sus preocupaciones..._**

**_abrio el cajon,para sacar de el un un dibujo muy detallado en blanco y negro...._**

**_-aun no se por que hice esto....-dijo seiya mirando el dibujo en sus manos, alli se podia ver la figura de una mujer con un bebe en brazos, sus cabellos ondulados se esparcian con libertad alrededor y se podia observar una mirada dulce y noble, asi como su sonrisa perpetua y hermosa...._**

**_aun con el dibujo en las manos se acerco al alfeizar de la ventana, una ves estuvo sobre el, volvio a mirar el dibujo..._**

**_-por que hice esto....por justamente a ella...ademas...con un bebe...no lo entiendo....pero por sobretodas las cosas....es inexplicable que cada ves que miro este dibujo siento el deseo de que esta imagen suceda de verdad....-dijo seiya mirando ambos rostros en el dibujo, que mostraban gran felicidad...._**

**_bajo el dibujo despues de un tiempo de estar mirandolo intensamente..._**

**_-me pregunto que habra sido de ti li....-dijo mientras miraba el cielo de kinmoku, sin poder evitar recordar aquella ultima sonrisa que recibio de lita..._**

**

* * *

**

**_los restaurantes habian estado complemente llenos, trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche, sabia que eso iba a retrasarla en su llegada a casa, pero estaba tranquila, por que ellas estarian con ken..._**

**_bueno...hasta mañana....-dijo lita saliendo del local donde trabaja provicionalmente hasta que terminara su carrera de chef, en la universidad a la que asistia por las mañanas..._**

**_ahora tenia 19 años, vivia con sus amigas, haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru en la mansion de esta ultima..._**

**_por razones maximas se vio obligada a aceptar vivir con ellas, pues no tenia a nadie y no hubiera sido nada sencillo afrontar todo ese proceso sola, le habia parecido bastante complicado pero no menos hermoso en compañia de ellas, que habian estado pegadas a ella todo el tiempo, siempre se preocuparon y velaron por ella en todo momento, incluso en aquel dia en que esa nueva vida llego para llenar esa mansion de felicidad y alegria...._**

**_varias cosas habian cambiado en esos años...tres años...en los que habia pasado altivajos pero tambien habia estado lleno de felicidad...._**

**_lo unico que aun lamentaba era que pudo decirle la verdad....._**

**_el no sabia nada de ken...._**

**_y eso la entristesia un poco...._**

**_abandonado sus pensamientos, vio el auto de haruka esperandola en la entrada del negocio, esta le hizo una seña y ella subio rapido al auto...._**

**_que tal el trabajo li....-dijo haruka_**

**_muy bien....ya sabes que disfruto de mi trabajo como cocinera en el restaurante-dijo lita un poco incomoda debido a la abreviatura de su nombre, asi la habia llamado el....y eso la ponia nerviosa por que se acordaba de el...._**

**_es cierto...pero te dije que vendria a buscarte por ken....-dijo haruka con una mueca de preocupacion_**

**_que....que le paso a ken....esta bien....-dijo lita con entrada preocupacion_**

**_si...solo tiene un poco de fiebre pero quise venir a buscarte.....-dijo haruka sonriendole_**

**_muchas gracias...si algo le pasa yo....-dijo lita vajando la mirada...._**

**_no va a pasarle nada, es un chico fuerte y muy sano y veras que para mañana se le pasa, despues de resivir tus cuidados...-dijo haruka sonriendo tiernamente hacia ella_**

**_tienes razon....pero espero que este bien....-dijo lita_**

**

* * *

**

**_ken....-escucho una vos que reconoceria en cualquier lugar, mientras la puerta se abria...._**

**_sus ojos zafiros miraron hacia la entrada de la habitacion_**

**_y entonces alli la vio...._**

**_mama....-dijo el pequeño ken, aun en cama y con los ojos apenas abiertos mientras lita se acercaba a el..._**

**_continuara_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**capitulo 3**_

**_corrio hacia la cama del niño despues de dejar su abrigo en un sillon sercano a la puerta_**

**_hijo...-dijo lita acercandose a la cama y sentandose en la orilla de la cama mienras tocaba su frente_**

**_que bueno que viniste...ma...-dijo ken mientras sonreia levemente al contemplar la figura de su mama_**

**_no te preocupes...ya estoy aqui ken...-dijo lita mientras le acariciabael rostro, los zafiros del niño sonrieron al ver que su mama no se iria de su lado esta estar mejor..._**

**_lita...-escucho la vos de michiru..._**

**_michiru....-dijo lita cuando la vio entrar con un recipiente de agua y un paño en las manos..._**

**_toma...para que se le quite la fiebre...haruka fue por las medicinas a una farmacia...-dijo michiru mientras colocaba el recipiente en una repisa cerca de la cama y le entregaba el paño a lita_**

**_gracias...ustedes han hecho tanto po mi y por ken...creo que nunca podre pagarselos...-dijo lita_**

**_no te preocupes...somos amigas...ahora eres parte de nosotras...ademas te lo dijimos...nosotras los cuidaremos-dijo michiru_**

**_gracias-dijo lita para despues levantarse y mojar el paño para despues ponerlo en la frente del niño de cabellos negros_**

**_setsuna y hotaru tambien estan muy preocupadas...por ken...el llena nuestra vida de alegria...-dijo michiru_**

**_es cierto...ken es un niño muy activo...por que no les dices que suban...creo que lo mejor es que estemos todos...para que ken se recupere lo antes posible...-dijo lita mientras le sonreia, ante esto michiru salia a toda prisa hacia la sala donde una preocupada setsuna y una angustiada hotaru esperan noticias del niño de dos años..._**

**_mama....-deliraba el niño aun con el paño en su frente, lita se acerco a el para cambiarle el paño_**

**_no te preocupes...aqui estoy...-dijo lita acercandose a la cama de su hijo_**

**

* * *

**

**_kinmoku-_**

**_que bueno que las veo mis queridas estrellas fugaces...-dijo la ya reina kakiu_**

**_lamentamos la ausencia...-dijo maker_**

**_pero nuestras misiones son mjuy extensas-dijo healer_**

**_es cierto...han tenido muchas misiones en los ultimos tres años-dijo kakiu mientras las miraba, las tres estaban arrodilladasen frente e ella, mas saior figther era la unica que parecia no escucharla realmente, kakiu sonrio, ante esto, habia notado que algo pasaba en su interior desde el momento en que llegaron, en un principio parecia arrepentida...pero despues se veia acongojada como si un gran peso se posara en su espalda..._**

**_nuestras misiones son de suma importancia...y requieren nuestro mejor ezfuerzo-dijo maker_**

**_es cierto eso...ahora son mas fuertes y mas dedicadas...en especial tu...sailor figther-dijo kakiu_**

**_eh....-dijo sailor figther despertando de su ensoñacion, al escuchar su nombre_**

**_entrenas mucho figther...-dijo kakiu_**

**_entiendo su preocupacion majestad....pero debo ser fuerte...no quiero que nadie vuelva sacrificarse por mi....me entiende-dijo figther_**

**_claro...pero tu hablas de....-dijo kakiu_**

**_de li...-penso figther recordando el rostro sonriente de unas de las personas que le protegieron en ese planeta, esas fueron las unicas veces en que alguien la pretegio pero nunca nadie habia puesto su cuerpo como escudo para ella, como lo hizo sailor jupiter..._**

**_entiendo...pero me he dado cuenta que figther no es la unica triste y acongojada...ustedes tambien...-dijo kakiu mirando maker y healer_**

**_como-dijo ambas_**

**_tabien extrañan a esas personas...extrañan ese planeta-dijo kakiu sonriendo_**

**_pues la verdad-dijo healer vajando la mirada, en sus ojos se podia ver la impotencia al no poder admitir con libertad aquello que la reina kakiu estaba diciendo con tanta seguridad_**

**_es la verdad-dijo maker con nostalgia_**

**_como lo suponia....pero es por esa razon que eh decidido dejarlas absueltas de todas sus misiones....asi podran ser libres de su obligacion de protegerme y seran capaces de hacerlo que realmente les gusta....quizas no tengan otra oportunidad como esta...deben decidir si permanecen aqui o vuelven a la tierra, donde muchas personas las esperan con los brazos abiertos_**

**_healer no s¡necesito pensarlo mucho, yaten kou tenia cuentas pendientes en ese planeta_**

**_maker lo lamentaba por su reina, pero debia reconocer que su verdadera escencia habia sido manisfestada en ese planeta..._**

**_figther sabia que al volver los errores podrian solucionarse, arreglar las cosas...debia buscarla y pedirle perdon por haberla utilizado de esa forma para olvidar una pena y crearle una a ella...seria cierto que todos los esperarian con los brazos abiertos...ella tambien...no tendria novio...una relacion estable donde no se sienta usada ni humillada..._**

**_pero era algo a lo cual habia que enfrentarse....debia volver...._**

**_esta bien-dijeron las tres_**

**_volveran al planeta tierra-dijo kakiu_**

**_si-dij omaker_**

**_en ese caso bayan a descansar, mañana tendran que hacer un viaje my largo-dijo kakiu sonriendo_**

**_si...-dijo maker_**

**_muchas gracias majestad-dijo healer_**

**_majestad...-dijo figher_**

**_no te preocupes....ahora ve a descansar....muchas sorpresas te aguardan....-dijo kakiu sonriendo tenuemente para despues verlas salir de salon del trono- a ti y a tu hijo....-dijo kakiu para despues mirar como entre las columnos resalta la figura de un par de gatos, uno de pelaje negro y otro de pelaje blanco..._**

**

* * *

**

**_figther entro en su habitacion, desciso su transformacion, abrio el cajon como todas las noches, saco el dibujo de casi tres años de antiguedad y se sento en alfeizar de la ventana...como siempre..._**

**_vio el dibujo...pudo ver como las putas y los bordes del papel se estaban gastando y mostraban un color amarillento, sim emgargo la imagen del centro seguia siendo muy nitida, cada traso y cada linea seguian distinguiendose de las demas...el dibujo destilaba vida por donde se lo mire....sobre todo en los rostros felicides de una mujer y de un pequeño niño que descansaba en sus brazos, creaba una sensacion de bienestar al mirarla, era como ver el retrato de una madre con su hijo..._**

**_pronto li...pronto nos volveremos a ver...solo espero que no te desagrade mucho mi visita...-dijo seiya mientras acariciaba la superficie del dibujo..._**

**

* * *

**

**_crees que haya sido lo correcto...-dijo artemis saliendo detras de una de las columnas_**

**_al principio sera dificil para ambos pero estoy segura que todo saldra bien-dijo luna_**

**_eso espero....fue muy bueno que pudieran venir a hablar conmigo-dijo kakiu que se habia acercado a ellos_**

**_gracias por comprendernos reina kakiu-dijo luna_**

**_no hay de que...despues de todo, todas esas sailors salvaron la via lactea hace tiempo es lo menos que puedo hacer...ademas...ellos tambien seran muy felices en ese planeta-dijo kakiu_**

**_eso espero majestad-dijo artemis_**

**

* * *

**

**_ken....hijo como te encuentras...-dijo lita al ver como ken despertaba_**

**_bien mami...-dijo el pequeño_**

**_que bueno-dijo lita sonriendo maternalmente, el niño sonrio viendola con sus ojos azules..._**

**_que bueno que estas bien-dijo michiru_**

**_tia michiru-dijo ken, michiru sonrio viendolo_**

**_nos preocupaste mucho, en especial a tu madre-dijo setsuna_**

**_tia setsuna-dijo ken sonriendo_**

**_tu madre estaba muy asustada, tendras que prometer no volver a asustarla de esa forma-dijo hotaru_**

**_si tia hotaru-dijo ken soriendo_**

**_eso bueno ken-dijo haruka_**

**_tia haruka...todos ustedes estuvieron aqui...-dijo ken_**

**_si estuvieron aqui...cuidandote y esperando que te recuperaras...-dijo lita_**

**_gracias ma...-dijo ken sonriendo mientras haruka le revolvia el cabello_**

**_de nada hijo...pero ahora debes dormir...asi mañana estaras como nuevo...-dijo lita_**

**_esta bien...pero tu tambien duerme mama-dijo ken_**

**_esta bien...pero solo despues de que te duermas...asi que cierra los ojos...y sueña hijo-dijo lita_**

**_si...-dijo el niño sonriendo con verdadera alegria, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de el..._**

**_vamos...-dijo lita sonriendo, el niño cerro los ojos, las "tias postizas" se despidieron de el y salieron dejando a lita con el pequeño..._**

**_el niño pronto quedo dormido..._**

**_te eh contado algunas cosas sobre tu padre...que a decir verdad eres igual a el..._**

**_era igual a el fisicamente_**

**_era igual a el en algunos gestos_**

**_era igual a el en algunas cosas dentro del caracter_**

**_su padre no sabia de su existencia, ken sabia que tenia un padre...y que estaba muy lejos de ellos..._**

**_su padre regresaria pronto encontrandose con una miñatura suya, y ken veria la figura de las fotografias en persona..._**

**_seiya kou y ken pronto se verian frente a frente..._**

**_el destino lo dictaba asi..._**

**_continuara_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**capitulo 3**_

**_lita abrio los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol traspasar la ventana..._**

**_miro el reloj en la mesita de luz_**

**_la 6 am....mmm ya debo levantarme....-dijo lita mientras se enderezaba en la cama para despues correr las cobijas e ir a darse una ducha...._**

**

* * *

**

**_al parecer li....entra a la universidad muy temprano hoy...-dijo haruka pareciendo en la sala donde miciru servia el desayuno_**

**_si...creo que hoy tenia examen, al final por la enfermedad de ken no pudo repasar para el examen-dijo michiru con expresion preocupada..._**

**_no te preocupes..pasara...ella es muy talentosa en lo que estudia...ademas...realmente quiere salir adelante, pr ken...asique no fallara-dij osetsuna que estaba sentada junto a hotaru en la mesa, haruka tomo asiento en la mesa tambien y michiru prosedio a servirle..._**

**_buenos dias.....-entro en el salon a las correteadas el niño de dos años y medios mientras una sonrisa estaba totalmente encajada en su rostro risueño..._**

**_ken...-dijeron las cuatro presentes, mientras sonreia, el niño tenia esa costumbre para entrar en las habitaciones..._**

**_y mama...ya se fue-dijo el niño al no ver a us madre en la mesa..._**

**_no hijo...-dijo lita detras de el, mientras entraba en la sala..._**

**_vengan asi desayunamos todos juntos-dijo michiru, lita y ken tomaron asiento en la mesa y michiru les sirvio el desayuno...._**

**_esta delicioso michiru-dijo lita_**

**_como siempre-dijo setsuna_**

**_oh...no exageren chicas-dijo michiru asiendo un ademan con la mano_**

**_jajajaj-rieron suavemente_**

**_asi comenzaba un nuevo dia en la mansion tomoe....entre rizas y alegria_**

**

* * *

**

**_tres estrellas fugaces muy luminosas surcaron el firmamento esa mañana...._**

**_estan bien...-dijo seiya cuando los tres aterrizaron en el parque numero dies de tokyo_**

**_si y tu-dijo taiki_**

**_muy bien ahora busquemos donde quedarnos, quiero dormir un rato-dijo seiya_**

**_estoy de acuerdo-dijo yaten bostezando_**

**_bien-dijo taiki_**

**

* * *

**

**_el centro estaba concurrido, seiya, yaten y taiki caminaban buscando un lugar para permanecer..._**

**_nunca crei volver a esta ciudad...menos a este planeta...-dijo seiya pensando en vos alta_**

**_tienes razon...yo tampoco lo creia....-dijo taiki_**

**_pero estamos aqui....no se que vamos a hacer....-dijo yaten_**

**_que vamos a hacer? de que hablas yaten-dijo seiya_**

**_no creen que sera algo dificil encontrar a las chicas....-dijo yaten_**

**_no creo....-dijo taiki_**

**_por que lo dices...-dijo seiya_**

**_miren en ese restaurante....-dijo taiki bajandose los anteojos para mirar en el interior del local...._**

**_al fondo se podia ver a una joven de largos y sueltos cabellos castaños cocinar magistralmente en la cocina del local_**

**_entremos-dijo seiya_**

**_es cierto tengo hambre-dijo yaten_**

**_esa es....li-penso seiya mientras se acercaban...._**

**

* * *

**

**_li....tienes tiempo....-dijo una de las meseras_**

**_en este tiempo si...solo debe hervir y lo demas esta en punto-dijo lita_**

**_que bueno por que acaban de entrar otros clientes, puedes atenderlos por favor....-dijo la mesera claro, dijo tomando una libreta, una lapicera y caminando a unas de las ultimas mesas...._**

**

* * *

**

**_buenos dias....-escucho una vos sumamente familiar por lo que volteo, encontrandose con unaj oven de cabellos castaños con destellos rojizos, ondulado y suelto, la longitud era mucho mas extensa de lo que recordaba, su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un uniforme de falda corta y camiza blanca ajustada al cuerpo...sus ojos verdes lo vieron sorprendida para despues sonreir genuinamente, asiendo que perdiera la respiracion por un instante...._**

**_lita...-dijeron extrañados taiki y yaten_**

**_la misma....-dijo lita mirandolos a ellos con la misma sonrisa_**

**_pero que haces aqui-dijo yaten impresionado...se veia muy hermosa_**

**_trabajo aqui yaten-dijo lita_**

**_asi...desde cuando-dijo taiki_**

**_desde que termine la preparatoria, hace un año-dijo lita_**

**_y que has hecho en ese tiempo...es decir estudias-dijo taiki_**

**_si...estudio gastronomia....empece en los ultimos meses que iba al instituto....por lo que me recibo dentro de poco, ademas de que eh hecho cursos intensivos....y me facilitan la carrera...-dijo lita_**

**_ya veo...tienes todo planeado...-dijo yaten_**

**_me vi en esa situacion....en la situacion de tener un futuro estable....-dijo lita_**

**_por que-dijo seiya, lita lo miro impresionada por la pregunta_**

**_por que llego alguien a mi vida-dijo lita_**

**_alguien...acaso sales con alguien-dijo yaten_**

**_no se si deveria llamarlo de esa forma-dijo lita pero entonces recordo su cometido alli- pero bueno basta de mi...si estan aqui es por que quieren comer...asi que diganme que quieren que les prepare-dijo lita_**

**_lo que sea...tu sorprendeme-dijo seiya_**

**_pienso igual-dijo taiki_**

**_y yo tambien-dijo yaten mostrandose amable_**

**_entonces yo me encargo....solo esperen un segundo-dijo lita mientras se alejaba de la mesa_**

**_que fue eso-dijo taiki mirando a seiya_**

**_de que hablas-dijo seiya_**

**_no le quitabas la vista de ensima-dijo yaten_**

**_es que esta muy cambiada-dijo seiya_**

**_si...eso es cierto-dijo yaten_**

**_me pregunto que habra querido decir con que alguien entro en su vida-dijo taiki_**

**_sera tan imporante como para que ella teme esas determinaciones-dijo yaten_**

**_no lo se-dijo seiya_**

**_muy bien aqui tienen....-dijo lita trajendo los platos al instante_**

**_eso fue rapido-dijo taiki_**

**_es la costumbre-dijo lita_**

**_huele muy bien-dijo yaten mientras miraba la humeante comida..._**

**_gracias....espero lo disfruten....-dijo lita para despues retirarse pero seiya tomo su muñeca..._**

**_espera...dime...donde podemos encontrar a las demas....-dijo seiya_**

**_recuerdas donde vive serena....-dijo lita_**

**_si-dijo seiya_**

**_ella debe saber de las chicas...yo hace mucho que no las veo...-dijo lita bajando la mirada_**

**_por que...-dijo yaten_**

**_se pelearon acaso...-dijo taiki_**

**_ellas...no supieron comprenderme-dijo lita_**

**_que-dijo seiya_**

**_no importa...ahora disculpenme....debo ir a trabajar....me encanto verlos....adios...-dijo lita soltandose del agarre de seiya y llendo a la cocina...seiya la miro marcharse, juraria que lucia triste al irse...._**

**_esto es serio por lo que se ve-dijo taiki_**

**_por que se habran peleado...eran muy unidas-dijo yaten_**

**_ella estaba triste-dijo seiya_**

**_ni modo despues hablaremos con las muchahcas-dijo yaten_**

**_es cierto ahora comamos...-dijo taiki, mientras cada uno se sentraba en sus propios pensamientos..._**

**

* * *

**

**_entro en la cocina con las piernas temblando, se sujeto inmediatamente de la mesada, no podia ser....habian vuelto....pero no se esperaba un encuentro asi..._**

**_era el momento oportuno para decirle la verdad...._**

**_pero no le dijo nada...se sorprendio tanto de verlo ahi que no penso en dedirlo en esas condiciones..._**

**_queria hablar tranquilamente con el al momento de dicirlo_**

**_estan aqui....y veran a las chicas...seguramente han vuelto por ellas...-dijo lita cerrando los ojos con pesadez_**

**_sus amigas, aquellas que ya no lo eran....ellas se alejaron de ella cuando supieron de su embarazo..._**

**_incluso fue relebada de sus poderes como sailors scouts..._**

**_no necesitan la carga de un bebe en las espaldas-dijo lita mientras ssu ojos se humedecian..._**

**_le habia costado mucho superar ese golpe..._**

**_pero gracias a dios las tenia a ellas...que se ofrecieron a ayudarle..._**

**_y se los agradeceria siempre...._**

**_continuara_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**capitulo 5**_

**_entro con rapides en la mansion ,hasta llegar a la sala de estar, al llegar se llevo una gran sorpresa...._**

**_lita...-dijo serena al verla, darien estaba junto a ella_**

**_serena...darien....buenos dias....-dijo lita_**

**_buenos dias-dijeron ambos, parecian incomodos con algo, lita entendio de golpe..._**

**_y ken chicas-dijo lita_**

**_arriba con hotaru-dijo michiru_**

**_ire con ellos-dijo lita, michiru y haurka no pudieron evitar ver las lagrimas bajar sus mejillas cuando subia las escaleras..._**

**_entonces...-dijo setsuna regresando a todos a la realidad de la conversacion que estaban teniendo_**

**_hoy resivi la visita de seiya, yaten y taiki-dijo serena bajando la mirada_**

**_que...que hacen esos sujetos aqui-dijo haruka frunciendo el cejo_**

**_tranquila...esta vez estamos en paz no creo que hayan venido por un enemigo...mas bien pienso que dejaron asuntos pendientes y han venido ha resolver asuntos pendientes-dijo darien, las tres sailors del sistema solar exterior los miraron con seriedad y casi con rudeza..._**

**_entiendo que no les agrada lo que estamos diciendoles...pero darien a decidido que pueden quedarse aqui-dijo serena_**

**_entonces no podemos hacer nada-dijo setsuna con son de derrota_**

**_pero no quiero verlos por aqui-dijo haruka_**

**_no te preocupes no creo que quieran venir a verte-dijo serena en son de broma, sin embargo ella no sabia cuan cierto era eso..._**

**_esta bien...era solo eso-dijo michiru_**

**_si...solo queriamos que estuvieran al tanto-dijo darien_**

**_por cierto no sabia que lita...y ken vivieran con ustedes-dijo serena_**

**_tu no sabes nada-dijo haruka, serena y darien parpadearon sorprendidos_**

**_haruka, por favor-dijo michiru_**

**_mejor vayanse-dijo haruka mientras salia escaleras arriba...._**

**_perdonenla...ultimamente es algo suceptible-dijo setsuna riendo nerviosa_**

**_vengan los acompaño a la puerta...-dijo michiru parandose de su asiento, ellos se levantaron y salieron de la estancia..._**

**

* * *

**

**_lita entro en su habitacion, su alma era todo un tormento, primero veia a seiya, eso la dejo colapsada, no habia esperado verlo y menos de esa forma. Era el padre de su hijo, siempre quizo decirselo pero ahora el miedo comensaba a consumirla, no sabia si reaccionaria de forma favorable, despues de todo el no sabia nada y seria logico que quisiera pasar tiempo con ken, o por favor...lo unico que pedia era que se lo arrebatara..._**

**_escucho la puerta abrirse, entonces sintio la presencia de haruka en la habitacion, ella se acerco y toco sus hombros...._**

**_li....estas bien-dijo haruka, lita la miro desde el lugar donde estaba_**

**_ya estan libres-dijo lita bajando la mirada_**

**_que no afecte la forma en la que te miraron-dijo haruka apretando suavemente su hombre_**

**_lo intonto haru...lo eh intentado estos 3 años...pero aun no puedo olvidarlo, no se si algun dia podre, despues de todo eran mis mejores amigas-dijo lita_**

**_no lo eran...si lo hubieran sido, hubieran entendido no te parece-dijo haruka_**

**_tienes razon...pero aun asi fue muy doloroso....-dijo lita_**

**_claro...aun recuerdo cuando ese dia golpeaste a nuestra puerta....-dijo haruka_**

**_yo estaba desesperada, no sabia a quien recurrir, habia pasado casi un mes de sde que ellos se habian ido, estaba triste por eso, cuando me entere quee staba embarazada pude sonreir de nuevo, pero cuando se enteraron creyeron que habia sido violada o me haina uilizado para diversion de unos cuanto, me trataron como una...-dijo lita achicando los ojos_**

**_no lo digas...-dijo haruka_**

**_no me lo dijero pero estoy segura que lo pensaron....creyeron que era una ramera...ella no quisieron esucharme, luna me relego de mis poderes de sailor y se me proibio hacercarme a ellas, esa tarde estuve bagando por la calle hasta muy tarde, si alma se resquebrajaba, no sabia que hacer...entonces pense que quizas ustedes podrian ayudarme aunque tambien sabia que era posible que me repudiaran por llevar en mi interior un hijo de el...-dijo lita mientras sus ojos se aguaban_**

**_no digas eso...es cierto que ese sujeto es un estupido pero el protegio a serena, eso quiere decir que tiene un buen corazon sino...no lo hubiera hecho...pero lo que te hizo-dijo haruka_**

**_el no me hizo nada...fuimos los dos...tambien fue mi culpa...es cierto que el descargo su tristeza y desasociego esa dia, cuando lo encontreen esa cantina pero no creo que quisiera hacerme daño, yo se que es una buena persona-dijo lita_**

**_creo que en todo caso quienes no merecen perdon son ellas, aun no entiendo como pudieron tratarte asi...nunca las crei capaces...ustedes eran tan unidas-dijo haruka_**

**_siempre fui diferente a ella, no soy tan pura como serena, no soy inteligente como amy, no tengo aptitudades para el sacerdotcio como rey y no soy tan bonita como mina, no puedo ser tan entusiasta como ellas, tampoco salgo de la deprecion tan facilmente, tuve una vida dificil y dura, nadie me ha regalado nada nunca, serena fue la primera persona que me trata como un ser humano pero nunca crei que con algo como mi hijo se comportarian de esa forma....-dijo lita_**

**_la culpa no es tuya...tu eres una magnifica persona, una mujer hermosa y muy talentosa, tu has superado tus propios errores y has hecho muchos sacrificios para llegar aqui y eso es algo que ellas nunca entenderian por que tienen vidas relativamente faciles, ellas tiene familia amigos y conocidos que las aprecian y las quieren, ellos estaran para ellas cuando se les necesite-dijo michiru entrando en la habitacion, lita y haruka la miraron_**

**_tu estuviste sola la mayor parte de tu vida, no tenias padres, no tenias amigos, vivias sola....y cuando por fin alguien te mostro verdadero cariño como lo hizo el, ellas te tracionaron...y te dejaron sola de nuevo...-dijo haruka_**

**_pero no te preocupes...nos tienes a nosotras...nosotras siempre te cuidaremos....-dijo setsuna entrando a la habitacion_**

**_nosotras siempre estaremos para ti y para ken...ahora no estas sola....-dijo michiru_**

**_gracias chicas-dijo lita sonriendo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas_**

**_por cierto sabes que estan aqui cierto-dijo setsuna con preocupacion , al oirla el semblante de lita se oscurecio_**

**_si....les vi en el restaurante-dijo lita_**

**_que-dijo haruka_**

**_si...fueron a comer...fue una casualidad-dijo lita mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana de la habitacion_**

**_y que paso-dijo michiru_**

**_nada...solo me preguntaron que habia hecho este tiempo-dijo lita_**

**_le dijiste-dijo setsuna_**

**_no....-dijo lita negando suavemente-esta sorprendida de verlo alli, asi que no me atrevi...pero quiero que lo sepa...el se lo merece...tambien es su hijo y merece conocerlo, vivirlo...-dijo lita mientras nuevas lagrimas bajaba por sus mejillas, ella no habia olvidado nada de ese dia, le habia prometido volver y alli estaba, habia vuelto pero habia que ser realista, no habia vuelto por ella sino por serena...esperaba que no lo hiciera sufrir de esa forma...de la misma forma en que ella habia soportado su recuerdo viviente..._**

**_ella queria que su hijo conociera asu padre, aunque sea por su boca, por eso le habia contado muchas cosas sobre el, como era, de donde venia, sus costumbres y aquella forma tan peculiar de tratar a las personas...._**

**_el niño siempre se habia alegrado mucho al escuchar a su madre hablar con tanta emocio y tanto sentimeinto a su madre, sobre su padre, sin duda pensaba que debia haberse querido mucho...mas el no sabia nada de la vida de ellos por mas que ella le habia contado muchas cosas...._**

**_pero aun asi...el queria verlo...conocerlo y poder decir que esa persona en frente de el era su papa..._**

**_se lo diras-dijo michiru sacandola de sus pensamientos_**

**_si....en cuanto tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, lo hare-dijo lita_**

**_solo espero que todo salga bien-dijo setsuna, lita no contesto, solo salio del cuarto llendo a ver a ken, eso la tranquilizaria...mientras las tres mujeres la miraban salir con tristeza.._**

**

* * *

**

**_tia hotaru...cuando va a venir mi mama-dijo ken mientras jugaban con sus rompecabezas_**

**_pronto ken-dijo hotaru sonriendo al niño_**

**_de hecho ya llegue...-se escucho una vos cerca de la puerta, el niño se levanto del suelo con una rapidez asombrosa para despues correr a los brazos de su madre..._**

**_mama...-grito el niño mientras corria hacia ella, la felicidad inundaba su pequeño rostro_**

**_hola ken-dijo lita cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y entro en la habitacion, hotaru los veia sonriendo mientras juntaba el rompecabeza del niño_**

**_mama...tardaste en llegar hoy-dijo el niño mientras lita tomaba asiento en la cama_**

**_si...lo que pasa es que pasaron muchas cosas-dijo lita mientras segua abrasando al niño y este sonreia contra sus ropas, le gustaba estar junto a ella..._**

**_y no puedo saber mas cierto-dijo el niño con inocencia_**

**_por ahora no hijo-dijo lita tranquilamente mientras separaba un poco a ken de ella, lo miro un segundo, era igual a el..._**

**_debia decircelo lo mas rapido posible...de lo contrario cualquiera podria darse cuenta al ver al niño que el era su padre y queria ser ella la que le dijera que era papa...que ken era su hijo...._**

**_mama....-escucho el llamado de ken cuando este paso su mano pequeña frente a sus ojos..._**

**_si que pasa cariño-dijo lita sonriendole_**

**_estabas pensando cierto-dijo ken_**

**_si-dijo lita_**

**_yo quiero saber mama....-dijo ken de rpente_**

**_saber que hijo-dijo lita sonriendo por la conversacion que tenia, el niño intentaba hacerse el interesante..._**

**_cuando vere a mi papa-dijo ken, la sonrisa de lita se borro al instante, cuando el niño dijo eso...._**

**_a tu padre....-dijo lita al borde de un colapso_**

**_si...tiene algo malo-dijo ken_**

**_no hijo...te aseguro que pronto lo veras....lo prometo-dijo lita mientras abrazaba al pequeño...debia hacerlo....debia decirle a seiya que ken era su hijo..._**

**_continuara_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**capitulo 6**_

**_esa noche no habia podido dormir por estar recordando ese horrible dia, en el que supo de la pronta existencia de ken_**

**_no era horrible por que supiera que estaba enbarazada, sino por que las que habian sido sus amigas le dieron la espalda...dejando igual o mas sola que antes de encontrarlas..._**

**_ellas la habian abandonado cuando mas las habia necesitado, frente a una situacion de esa magnitud...._**

**_la noche habia pasado entre sus recuerdos, los mas dolorosos despues de la muerte atros de sus padres, en ese viaje que ni siquiera llegaron a comenzar cuando esa explocion, llevando a las unicas personas que siempre habian estado para ella..._**

**_a la mañana siguiente desperto con notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos...._**

**_que mal....yo crei que esta etapa ya habia pasado....pero veo que aun sigo viviendo en el pasado por mas que a mi lado estan las chicas y ken para no sentirme sola....-dijo lita mientras hacia a un lado las cobijas de la cama._**

* * *

**_la mañana en la universidad habia sido pesado, el sueño consumia sus energia y casi no habia prestado atencion a las clases..._**

**_lita ocurre algo malo....-dijo una de sus compañeras de clase_**

**_es cierto, hoy estabas distraida en clases y tu no eres de ese tipo de personas....-dijo una muchacha que iba caminando junto a ella_**

**_no es nada iimportante chicas...solo pase mala noche-dijo lita restandole importancia mietnras tallaba sus ojos_**

**_solo pasaste mala noche, eso tambien es extraño....-dijo la joven de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros_**

**_no es nada hikari-dijo lita_**

**_como que nada...algo debio pasarte para que estes asi lita...-dijo la otra muchacha, de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol y ojos violetas muy claros_**

**_ya saben mis recuerdos del pasado-dijo lita_**

**_oh pero ya es momento de dejar atras el pasado lita...-dijo hikari_**

**_es cierto...asi podras tener un futuro estable...-dijo la otra chica_**

**_ojala fuera tan facil...sobre todo ahora que la situacion se vera tan complicada chicas...-dijo lita_**

**_complicada por que lo dices-dijo hikari_**

**_no sera que....-dijo la otra muchacha ensanchado los ojos y juntando las manos_**

**_si...el padre de ken a vuelto y no se para que-dijo lita bajando la mirada_**

**_entonces es eso...-dijo hikari chasqueando los dedos al deducir su pesimo humor de esa mañana_**

**_no es solo eso...tambien recorde a las personas que yo creia mis amigas...-dijo lita_**

**_no seas tonta li....debes olvidar esas cosas desagradables...piensa en tu hijo...el te necesita alegre y fuerte...solo tiene tres años y necesita a asu mama por mucho tiempo mas-dijo la otra muchacha que respondia al nombre de azumi..._**

**_azumi tiene razon....no hay motivo para estar triste...asi que relajate y libera toda esa tension lita...tu sabe suna muy buena forma de liberr la tension recuerdas-dijo hikari_**

**_es cierto, pero ya debo irme a recoger a ken al jardin...-dijo lita mirando la hora en su reloj de bolsillo_**

**_si...vete y diviertete con tu hijo-dijo hikari_**

**_adios-dijo lita para despues salir del predio de la universidad...._**

* * *

**_el departamento en el que se encontraban viviendo por el momento era bastante modesto, puesto solo estarian ahi un tiempo hasta que sus situaciones se extabilisen_**

**_entonces que hemos averiguado hasta el momento....-dijo seiya mientras degustaban el almuerzo_**

**_pues no mucho...ellas no han querido hablar de lita-dijo yaten_**

**_sin duda algo muy serio debio pasar...-dijo taiki_**

**_lo unico que sabemos entonces , es que lita ya no es una sailor y que haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru la amparan completamente-dijo seiya_**

**_si, estas en lo correcto....-dijo taiki con porte serio_**

**_el asunto aqui es por que....que pudo haber pasado que las haya separado asi-dijo yaten_**

**_seiya se mostro pensativo ante esta nueva inquietud, pero de pronto..._**

**_no....puede ser....ellas.....-penso seiya pasandose las manos por los cabellos negros_**

**_seiya que te pasa...-dijo taiki con extrañesa_**

**_es cierto...estas sudando....-dijo yaten_**

**_no es nada....solo que creo que me di cuenta....-dijo seiya_**

**_cuenta...de que-dijo taiki_**

**_que sabes...-dijo yaten frunciendo el cejo_**

**_no es nada...olvidenlo-dijo seiya para despues levantarse de la mesa y salir a la calle, dejando el plato medio vacio...._**

**_que le pasara...-dijo yaten_**

**_no lo se...pero el esta bastante extraño desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo taiki_**

**_tienes razon, nuevamente-dijo yaten con expresion seria_**

**_pero desviandonos de tema....que hatras con tu asunto pendiente....-dijo taiki achicando sus ojos mientras miraba la reaccion del alvino..._**

**_no se de que me hablas....-dijo yaten volteando el rostro algo sonrojado _**

**_asi...y entonces por que me das la espalda...no seas cobarde yaten....por algo aceptaste volver o no-dijo taiki precionando muy bien a yaten_**

**_pues en todo caso tu eres tan cobarde como yo, puesto tampoco has hecho nada....y ya hace un dia que hemos llegado a este lugar-dijo yaten enfrentando el rostro inexpresivo de taiki_**

**_es cierto tienes razon...-dijo taiki antes de salir de alli, dejando a yaten solo con sus pensamientos..._**

* * *

**_la puerta del jardin se abrio lentamente, las maestras dejaron salir a los chicos que ya habian visto a sus padres..._**

**_ken corrio con una gran sonrisa en direccion a su mama..._**

**_mama.....-lita pudo escuchar el grito de ken a varios metros, mientras este venia corriendo_**

**_hola hijo, como te portaste hoy-dijo_**** _lita mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente_**

**_bien mama....como todos los dias...-dijo el niño mientras ambos se iban y el saludaba a la maestra con la mano_**

**_asi...que bueno...lamento no haberte traido hoy al jardin pero no dormi bien anoche y no desperte a tiempo-dijo lita mientras caminaban de la mano_**

**_es cierto...tia michiru dijo algo de eso-dijo el pequeño ken_**

**_bueno per no le des importancia hijo, ahora iremos al restaurante, alli haruka nos espera y te llevara a casa, mientras yo trabajo-dijo lita_**

**_de verdad...podre subirme al auto-dijo ken_**

**_si ken...aunque no se por que lo dices asi...si siempre lo haces hijo...-dijo lita_**

**_si....-exclamo el niño lleno de alegria, lita solo pudo sonreir..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_seiya caminaba por las calles de la ciudad perdidos en sus propios pensamientos contradictorios, camino durante un tiempo sin notar que involuntariamente sus pasos lo llevaron a aquel restaurante dopnde vio a lita el dia anterior..._**

**_estando en frente del local, pudo ver la fachada del restaurante y preguntarse y hasta recriminarse por su estancia en ese lugar en ese preciso momento..._**

**_no lo entiendo...que hago aqui....por que mis pensamientos estan detras de lita...por que me preocupa todo este embroyo que tubieron ellas...y sobre todo por que me siento culpable....-penso seiya sin dejar que sus sentimientos traspazaran la superficie de su ojos..._**

**_iba a cruzar la calle pero entonces noto algo que ayer no estaba...._**

**_un auto deportivo, color oro estaba en la entrada del restaurante, y apoyada contra la puerta estaba un individuo de cabello rubio ceniza, solo habia visto una vez ese tono de cabello...._**

**_tenuo....-susurro con impotencia..._**

**_iba a moverse pero entonces noto un resplandor conocido acercarse mas otro que nunca habia sentido cerca, mas sin embargo se le hacia muy familiar..._**

**_mama....miraa.....es tia haruka....-dijo el niño que el pudo ver a la distancia..._**

**_dijo mama.....-susurro seiya totalmente descolocado al ver a al niño correr hacia haruka quien lo recibio en sus brazos muy sonriente..._**

**_hola pequeño diablillo-dijo haruka mientras revolvia sus cabellos, los cuales no podia distinguir por el shock_**

**_bueno....ken ahora ve con haruka a casa...nos veremos en la noche-dijo lita_**

**_claro mama...me portare bien...-dijo el niño desaciendo el abrazo para despues correr a los brazos de lita, quien se agacho a su altura y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el niño beso su mejilla y despues se fue de la mano con haruka hasta el auto, mientras lita se prepara para entrar al restaurante..._**

**_no puede ser...no puedo creerlo...entonces...-dijo seiya mientras sus ojos se abren sorprendidos mientras pasa sus manos por su cabello totalmente exasperado-debo irme...necesito pensar...-dijo para despues salir de alli y volver al departamento_**

**_continuara_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**capitulo 6**_

un par de dias habian pasado desde el descubrimiento de seiya, al ir al restaurante...

desde ese dia, las cosas habian pasado algo turbias para el, ya que esas imagenes no podian salir de su cabeza...

y si el era el culpable de todo lo que habia pasado...la ruptura con sus amigas y el responsable del nacimiento de ese niño...

no...ella hubiera ido a decirmelo...o no...-eso era lo que siempre se preguntaba, pero siempre descartaba la idea, ella lo habia visto y se mostro muy natural en frente de el, ella le hubiera dicho si ese fuera su hijo, seguro que si...

tiene que ser de otro...-se dijo a si mismo aunque el remedio es peor que la enfermedad o no?

esa sola idea lo tuvo con un humor de perros durante dias, muy malumorado y seco hasta con sus hermanos...

tenia que descargarse...de alguna forma debia descargar todas sus emociones o podria lastimar a alguien sin contar con el daño que se estaba haciendo a si mismo...por lo que descidio que al dia siguiente iria a ver a lita al restaurante...

...

durante esos dias, las cosas para lita no habia variado mucho, ken seguia llendo al jardin marternal de niños, ella estaba rindiendo examenes, en los que por cierto salia muy bien, entre la universidad y el trabajo no tenia mucho tiempo para ken , pero sabia que el niño estaria bien con las personas que tanto apoyo le brindaron...

ya llegue...-djo lita al llegar esa noche del trabajo...

mami...-escucho un grito lleno de alegria mientras entraba en la mansion tomoe y era recibida por la radante sonrisa de su querido hijo

hola hijo...como estas...-dijo ella dejando su bolso colgado de un perchero para despues darle un abrazo y entrar con el en brazos al recibidor donde estaban sus amigas...

bienvenida-dijo mchiru mientras le servia un te caliente

como estuvo tu dia li...-dijo haruka, lita sonrio con nostalgis, ese sufijo...

estuvo bien...hoy hice el ultimo examen parcial...ya dentro de unos dias estan los finales...si todo va bien...me recibere en unas semanas...-dijo lita sonriendo

felicidades...-dijo hotaru

es cierto...pronto seras toda una profesional...y nadie mas que tu se lo merece lita...-dijo setsuna

esero que eso sea cierto...yo creo que pronto podre dejar de trabajar en el restaurante para poner uno propio...y asi poder pasar mas tiempo con ken...aveces pienso que no soy buena madre al dearlo tanto tiempo solo-dijol ita

nada de eso...tu eres muy buena madre-dijo haruka, cuando lita se haba sentado a su lado y ken al lado de esta, mientras ella tomaba un sabroso te...

de veras lo creen chicas...yo aun me siento como aquella ves...-djo lita bajando un poco la mirada...

no debes preocuparte por eso...ahora estamos nosotras...-dijo hotaru

lo se...y no saben lo que se los agradesco chicas...pero aun siento que tengo algo que resolver...-dijo lita

se lo diras-dijo setsuna

es mi deber...tiene derecho...-djo lita

esta bien...solo espero que todo salga bien-dijo michiru

si eso te dejara mas tranquila y podras vivir mejor adelante...-dijo haruka

gracias chicas...-dijo lita sonriendo muy emocionada, estaba muy feliz por que ellas estarian a su lado pasaralo que pasara...

ken miraba las reacciones de sus tias y su mama sin entender mucho...escuchaba como se decian cosas...sin sentido en su opinion pero al parecer era muy importate para su mama por la forma en que ella habia hablado...

...

mami...-dijo el pequeño ken, cuando ella estaba acostandolo para dormir

dime hijo...-dijo lita

cuando volvera papa...-dijo el niño

quieres verlo ken...-dijo lita

claro...cuando sera mami-dijo el niño

muy pronto hijo...muy pronto-dijo lita mientras lo tapaba y despues le daba un beso en la frente, el niño sonrio encantado por la noticia, pronto conoceria a su papa...

...

al dia siguiente, habia despertado con la idea fija de que ese dia la veria...esedia ablaria con ella necesitaba saber la verdad...

por eso decidio salir y despejarsu mente debia penar muy bien lo que iba a decirle...

de esta manera llego la tarde y caminaba por el par que numero 10 de tokyo cuando io a la distanca a serena con darien, a amy, a rey y a mina todos sentados en barcos contrapuestos, esperando a alguen aparentemente...

serena...-djo seiya acercandose a ellos

seiya-dijo darien

a quien esperan ustedes 5-dijo seiya

a nosotros-escucho una vos demasiado familiar detras de el, por lo que volteo para encontrarse con la clasica mirada de "o te alejas o te mato" de haruka tenou

ya veo-dijo seiya

ustedes no llamaron...de que quieren hablar-djo rei ponendose de pie y enfrentandolas sin preambulos

disculpanos seiya...pero esto no tiene que ver contigo...seras capaz de no meterte-dijo michiru, seiya estaba sorprendido, nunca le habia hablado de esa manera alguna de ellas, pero entendia que no lo querian alli...

esta bien...me voy...-dijo seiya volteandose para salir de alli

el no tenia nada que ver...por que an sido asi ocn el-dijo serena

eso no es asunto tuyo-dijo haruka de forma brusca

haruka no olvides que sigue iendo tu princesa...-dijo mina parandose tambien y dando la cara

sabes que no es asi...por que solo serviremos a alguien justa y noble...no a lo que es ahora-dijo michiru

pero...-dijo serena

pero nada...aun no lo hemos olvidado...ustedes prometieron estar siempre a su lado...y fueron las primeras en darle la espalda...-dijo setsuna llegando desde un costado

setsuna...pero...nosotras...-dijo amy parandose tambien

han pasado tres años y aun no recpacitan-dijo hotaru llegando con setsuna

por que estan aqui las cuatro...solo por esto...-dijo rey exasperandose

te parece poco-dijo setsuna con seriedad

ya chicas...de esta forma no solucionaran nada...-dijo darien tratando de que rey y haruka no se mataran...ya que sus mradas no auguraban nada bueno...

mira no te ofendas daren...pero tampoco es contigo asique no te metas...-dijo haruka ahora dirigiendo su asesina mirada al principe guardian del planeta tierra

es cierto daren no tiene nada que ver con nuestro pleito...no lo metas haruka...-dijo serena salindo en su defensa

ahora si tienes palabras alucibas para defender a alguien verdad-dijo michiru frunciendo el cejo

no fue nuestra culpa...no la obligamos a nada-dijo mina ya harta de las criticas de las outhers

la culpal a tuvo ellla...fue ella quien se enredo con cualquiera para...-dijo rey

ya vasta...no te lo conciento...no te refieras a ella como si fura una cualquiera por que no lo es...ella es mucho mejor que ustedes...-dijo haruka alterandose demasiado...

haruka...por favor...-dijo michiru rogando para que no se fuera de manos...

pues eso parecio...nadie se enbaraza de ese modo...sin novio ni nada...-dijo mina

ustedes dejaron que hablara...y explicara las cosas...-dijo hotaru

para que dejar que lo hiciera, estaba todo dicho...-dijo amy muy rudamente

ciertamente...de la que menos esperaba algo como esto era de ustedes dos...-dijo michiru mirando a amy y a serena, quien no atino a decir nada, solo pudo bajar la vista...

solo tengo una pregunta...-dijo hotaru, serena levanto la cabeza sorprendida, mientras el restode las chicas la miraban con expectacion

cual es-djo rey

acaso es tan malo tener un hijo, dar vida a alguien...sobre todo cuando se esta solo...-dijo hotaru, las cuatro abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, ellas nunca habian pensado en el niño en si, sino en el hecho, lta nunca les habia dicho nada sobre estar enamorada de alguien o que tuviera novio, se sinteron traicionadas...aunque eso no justificcaba sus acciones y lo entendian...claro que lo entendan, pero seguian sintiendose asi...seguian con esa espina en el corazon...acaso no eran confiables...no habian asado por tantas cosas juntas como para que ella les ocultara algo asi, o talves en un momento de debilidad se aprovecharon de ella y ella no pidio ayuda a ninguna de ellas...muchas ideas diferentes crusaron por sus cabezas pero todas eran una peor que las anteriores...ademas siempre es mas facil hecharle la culpa al projimo que procesar la informacion y buscar una solucion al problema...

nosotras...no pensamos en eos...-dijo serena bajando la mirada nuevamente

no...eso yalo sabemos...de otra forma...nada de esto hubiera pasado...pero lo hecho, hecho esta...ahora no podemos lamenarnos mas...debemos seguir adelante y me temo ue ustedes no tienen forma de ser perdonadas...por que yo dudo mucho que lita las perdone despues de todo el mal que le hicieron...no tienen idea de la cantidad de noches que tuvimos que verl a llorar, tanto frente a nosotras como a nuestras espaldas...-dijo setsuna tratando de llegar a sus corazones...

ella se lo busco...-dijo rey sin ceder ni un poco...

no perdamos mas el tiempo...ellas no lo merecen-dijo haruka mirandolas con odio y asco antes de tomar del hombro a michiru y ambas salir de alli, setsuna y hotaru las siguien espues de mirarlas y negar levemente...

todas las vieron marchar de distintas formas...

rey seguia pensando que si lita no habia confiado en ellas, ella no iba salir en solucion hacia sus problemas...lita haba demostrado no considerarlas tan amigas como aseguraba...asi que era justo todo lo que habia dicho...

amy sabia que quizas habian sido muy duras con lita, pero la impresion fue tal que no pudo mas que seguir del lado de sus amigas, sintio un vacio muy grande al ver como lita no le habia dicho nada...ni siquiera sabia si ella estaba bien emocianalmenete para aquello...

mina seguia constrernada, no era su culpa el sufrimento de lita, ella no habia preocupado por lo que cada una de ella sentiria al saberla a ella como madre muy pronto...ella no habia pensado en los contras de su embarazo, no habia pensado en los problemas que les traeria, no era facil tener un niño y se lo dejo bien en claro...ademas si mal no recordaba...en frente de ellas...lita no derramo ni una lagrima...

serena estuvo con la mirada baja por un tiempo, hasta que darien se acerco a ella, para tomarla de los brazos, inmediatamente, ella se abrazo a el, el parecio entender por que no dijo nada, sol ose limito a abrazarla, mientras ella lloraba...seguia doliendole el hecho del sufrimiento de lita y de ese niño...nunca lo dijo pero eso era algo que no pudo perdonarse desde el momento en que muy astutamente logro comprenderlo al hablar con darien y con sus padres...

...

mami...donde vamos...-dijo el niño mientras caminaban por un parque, con una pequeña plaza...

recuerdas que hace mucho queno benimos ken...-dijo lita sonriendole

si...-dijo el niño mirando los juegos con inmensa alegria

esta bien...ve a jugar...yo te observare dese los bancos...-dijo lita

si mama...-djo el niño para despues salir corriendo a los juegos, ella lentmanete camino a los bancos cercanos a los juegos y se sento en uno de ellos, saco una novela romantica de su cartera y procedio a leer la novela, mientras que le dedicaba miradas a su hijo de ves en cuando...

las risas del niño reosnaban en el ambente, mientras la sonrisa de lita iluminaba el parque...

...

se acero a aquella parte del parque, donde habia una pequeña plaza, alli pudo ver a una mujer castaña leer en un banco y aun niño de cabello negro jugar en los juegos pequeños...

las risas del niño llenaban el ambiente, demostraba abiertamente que nada perturbaba su vda y era muy feliz, aunque claro con tan escasos años que tipo de preocupaciones podria tener...cuantos tendria, 2 o 3 años...mas no pero parecia sano y risueño...

luego su mirada se drijio a la mujer sentada en el banco, sus cabellos castaños estaban sueltos, eran ondulados y parecias atraerlo de cierta manera...se acerco como is de un iman se tratara...por algun motivo no podia detener el avanzar de sus pies...de pronto noto como la mujer se tensaba a medida que caminaba hacia ella, al llegar hacia ella, estiro su mano hacia sus cabellos, pronto sus dedos se enredaron en un bucle suave y sedoso, como solo recordaba un tipo de cabello...el de ella...el de li...

la tension crecio en la mujer al sentirlo cerca de ella, mas sin embargo ella volteo lentamnete su rostro para verlo...

seiya...-dijo ella con vos apenas audible...

li...-dijo seiya impresionado, ella estaba muy distinta a como la habia recordado todo ese tiempo, la estupefaccion de dias atras cuando la vio en el restaurante era historia antigua al lado de la sensacion nueva de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, ya que ahora podia verla con mas detalle...

sus ojos, tan verdes como siempre...mas podia ver cierta tristeza mesclada con sorpresa y temor en ese mismo momento...

su rostro seguia siendo tan fino, sus faciones era suaves, siendo enmarcadas por mechones de cabellos castaños, brillantes y sedosos...

y sus labos insinuantes al tanto, llevarvan una leve tonalidad rosa...

de pronto recordo quien era ella...y por que inconcientemente esta buscandola...

ahi fue cuando pudo reaccionar...entonces el niño era su hijo...el hijo de la mujer que tenia en frente, que por cierto lo atraia de una forma impresionante justo en ese momento...

**_continuara_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**capitulo 8  
**_

la miro durante unos minutos...

no piensas decir nada...-dijo seiya, ambos seguian mirandose sin decir ni una palabra, la tension en el ambiente era latente...

lo siento...pero ken es tu hijo...-dijo lita, mientras volteaba a mirarlo, seiya la miro sorprendido, para despues ver al niño que jugaba en los juegos de la plaza, ajeno a todo...

es mi hijo...-dijo seiya ausente por unos minutos para despues sonreir y volvera mirar a lita, quien tenia la cabeza baja, y su mirada era tapada por su cabello, sus puños se cerraban sobre su falda...

si...lamento si por mi culpa no pudiste disfrutar del hecho de ser padre...-dijo lita

cuando nos fuimos...lo sabias...-dijo seiya

no...-dijo lita negando sin mirarlo aun

ya veo...debio ser muy dificil para ti...creo que quien debe disculparse contigo soy yo...-dijo seiya

no...eso no es cierto...fui yo quien supo de su existencia y no te dije nada...-dijo lita

pero li...-dijo seiya

entendere si te enojas conmigo seiya...-dijo lita mirandolo a lo ojos- pero por lo que mas quieras no lo alejes de mi...el es lo unico que me queda...-dijo lita con tristeza...

tranquila...yo no quiero quitartelo...nunca lo haria...-dijo seiya tomandolo por los hombros

gracias...-dijo lita sonriendo

pero hay algo que no entiendo...por que tu y las chicas estan tan peleadas...-dijo seiya

bueno...digamos que ellas no aceptaron bien mi embarazo...-dijo lita bajando la mirada

osea que es por mi culpa...-dijo seiya, lita nego...

no...ellas no supieron aeptarlo seiya...tu no tienes culpa de nada...-dijo lita, seiya sonrio, apesar de ella estaba sonriendole, la tristeza era palpable en sus ojos, por un momento se sintio culpable de toda esa tristeza, por que antes de que aquel dia terminaran enfrascados en una situacion de ese nivel, ella parecia muy feliz con todo lo que tenia a su alrededor y por consecuencia de su encuentro, sus amigas la abandonaron y corgo con un bebe en su brazos sin el apoyo de un hombre, aunque daba gracias al hecho de que esas personas, con las que no tenia gran afinidad estuvieron con ella, hubiera sido terrible si ella hubiera pasado por todo eso sola...

li...eres tan fuerte...estoy orgulloso de que tu seas la madre de mi hijo...soportaste muchas cosas...quizas no creas mucho todo lo que te digo pero ahora que he vuelto, yo quisiera participar de su vida...-dijo seiya mientras tomaba las manos de lita

de verdad no te causara problemas...ya sabes...las chicas y tus hermanos...-dijo lita

bueno, pues por las chicas, digamos que tendremos un par de problemas...-dijo seiya frunciendo el cejo

no...creo que ya fue suficiente con lo que paso hace 3 años, no quisiera que...-dijo lita

lo se...no te preocupes...no armare escandalo...pero necesito saber que paso exactamente...-diijo seiya

lo que paso fue...bastante fuerte...aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer...-dijo lita

**-flash back-**

subia las escaleras a paso lento, habia pasado un mes desde la partida de los three lights, en los ultimos dias se habia sentido mariada, con mucho sueño, y en general toda la comidad le daba asco...

por eso decidio hacerse un test de embarazo, y no sabia si era para bien o para mal...pero estaba embarazada...y el padre de su hijo era seiya...eso complicaria un poco las cosas o no...

las escaleras pronto terminaron y estaba ya frente a sus cuatro amigas...

la primera en mirarla fue rey, la potente mirada de la sacerdotiza, se centro en su persona, escrudiniandola como si pudiera ver que algo pasaba...

lita...por que te quedas ahi vamos adentro...-dijo serena

es cierto...ya llevamos algo de tiempo esperandote-dijo mina

no te paso nada en el camino...-dijo amy levantando la vista de una revista que leia con ansiedad mal fingida

no...chicas...yo solo pensaba...-dijo lita

pensabas eso es raro en ti...tu eres mas positiva e impulsiva...-dijo rey

no rey, la impulsiva eres tu-dijo amy, todas sonrieron un poco mas a lita no le causo ni un poquito

bueno, ya entremos...-dijo rey, todas caminaron pronto hacia adentro...

bueno comencemos...debemos estudiar mucho para tener un buen futuro...-dijo amy, ante esto lita la miro, entre consternada y culpable para despues bajar la vista mientras sus manos se cerraban en torno a su vientre.

y yo...que hare...estoy sola, sin trabajo, con un monton de materias atrasadas y embarazada...veo el futuro de mi hijo muy negro...-penso lita mientras sus ojos se empañaban, en su interior una parte de el, crecia fundido con su pria escencia...ese hijo seria lo unico podria tener de el, ya que de volver alguna vez...no seria por su causa...por eso ya amaba a su hijo...

lita...lita...LITA...-termino gritando rey para llamar su atencion

eh...que decian chicas...-dijo lita sin notar como las lagrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas

te preguntabamos por que lloras...acaso no te sientes bien...-dijo serena preocupada

yo estaba llorando...-dijoi ella confundida

si...pasa algo...-dijo mina

si...pasa algo...-dijo lita bajando la mirada

enserio que pasa...cuentanos somos tus amigas...-dijo rey

eso esperaba...ya que debia tirarse al lance para decirles la verdad...solo esperaba que todo fuera bien...

bueno...yo...me hice unos estudios recientemente-dijo lita

enserio...como salieron...-dijo amy sacandose los lentes

yo...estoy embarazada...-dijo lita con vos suave y lento pero firme, facil de escuchar por cualquiera...

QUE!...-la primera en reaccionar fue rey quien ahora portaba una mirada llena de sorpresa e indignacion...

pero como paso...-dijo serena sorprendida

serena, no es necesario preguntar como paso, mas bien de quien es...lo conocemos...-dijo mina con anciedad

a bueno...yo...-dijo lita...que pensarian cuando supieran quien era el padre

se hara cargo cierto...-dijo amy con lentitud, al parecer aun estaba "procesando" lo dicho por su amiga

pero que cosas dicen chicas...acaso no ven que es una barbaridad...y tu...como se te ocurre embarazarte...estas loca o que...eres huerfana, no tienes nada, ni siquiera es seguro que puedas seguir viviendo en ese departamento, dado que tienes que pagar la renta todos lo mese...como vas a mantenerlo...de que viviras...-dijo rey suviendo cada ves mas la vos mientras escrudiñaba a lita con la mirada de forma fuerte y recriminatoria...

pero...calmate rey...ya se todo lo que dices...-dijo lita sin nada mas que poder escuchar lo que su "amiga" decia...

eres una inconciente que no sabe nada de la vida...ahora seras madre soltera o me equivoco...-dijo rey sin hacer caso a lo que lita habia dicho...

ya basta rey...no seas cruel...ademas...ella sabe lo que hace...siempre se ha caracterizado por eso-dijo mina con seriedad

estas bromeando-dijo rey

no...si ella esta embarazada es por que lo deseaba...ya que existen muchas formas de evadir algo asi o no-dijo mina con rudeza

mina...-dijo serena

lita solo observaba pero lo peor no habia llegado...

ya dinos...quien es el padre...lo demas no podremos remediarlo...-dijo amy

pues...-dijo lita bajando la mirada

que no me digas que se ha borrado...-dijo mina

esta lejos...-dijo lita

o es que acaso...-dijo rey frunciendo el cejo

que estas pensando rey-dijo serena

te violaron...-dijo rey

no...no fue asi es que yo...-dijo lita tratan de de explicar...

te vendiste...-dijo rey haciendo otra supocicion, al escucharla lita ensancho los ojos...ellas pensaban

no...no es asi chicas...-dijo lita ya al bor de de las lagrimas

pero que pasa aqui chicas...-dijo luna entrndo en la habitacion seguida de artemis

lo que pasa es que aqui...tenemos un gran problema...-dijo rey totalmente ofuscada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

pero que pasa...-dijo artemis viendo como todas estaban algo alteradas a excepcion de lita que bajaba la mirada tratando de entender todo lo que sus amigos...

preguntenle...-dijo mina lanzandole una mirada a lita

lita...que pasa...-dio luna llendo hasta ella

pasa...que...yo...-dijo lita reprimiendo las lagrimas

pasa que ella esta en cienta...-dijo rey de muy malos modos mientras la señalaba recriminatoriamente

rey...-dijo lita mirandola con ojos acuosos

que primero te embarazas y ahora lloras...eres peor de lo que jamas crei-dijo rey

rey...-dijo luna elevando la vos

dinos lita...desde cuanto estas embarazada-dijo artemis

acabo de enterarme...tengo un mes...-dijo lita, quien teni las manos en los ojos tratando de no llorar

por que no vas a casa...estas muy alterada...necesitas descansar podria hacerte mal-dijo luna

si...-dijo lita parandose

pero lita...deja tu luma de transformacion y tus comunicadores...-dijo luna cuando esta salia por la puerta

me relegaran del equipo no es cierto...-dijo lita volteando a ver a los gatos y las personas que siempre considero sus amigas...

un bebe complicara mucho las cosas para nosotros...-dijo luna

entiendo...-dijo lita

espero que de verdad lo hagas...seria un estorbo...-dijo rey, lita la miro mientras ahora si derramaba lagrimas, como podia hablar de esa forma...

entiendo...aqui tienen...-dijo lita entrgando lo que le pidieron y dejandolos en la pequeña mesa para despues salir de alli sin voltear, sin notar las miradas bajas de todos...

salio del templo a toda prisa, mientras las lagrimas se colaban en sus mejillas a toda prisa...

**-fin flash back-**

entonces eso paso...-dijo seiya sintiendo en su interior varias cosas, primero alegria, tenia un hijo, era algo suyo y de la mujer que estaba frente a el, quien se las habia arreglado sola todo este tiempo sin el saberlo...ademas el sentimiento de añoranza y admiracion hacia ella era tambien muy fuerte sin mensionar el sentimiento de enojo hacia esas personas...no podia creerlo...el las tenia como otra cosa...

asi es...-dijo lita baado la mirada

no te pongas triste...ken lo notara...-dijo seiya

tienes razon...debo sonreir para el...-dijo lita sonriendo agradecida con el por el detalle

asi es...sonrie...que eres mas bonita cuando lo haces...-dij oseiya

seiya...-dijo lita mirandolo sorprendida...

mama...-escucharon ambos, para despues voltear y ver al niño de cabellos negros correr hacia ellos...seiya le parecio verlo en camara lenta...como si ese momento fuera imposible de ver...

hijo, ken...-dijo lita cuando el niño llego con ellos, ambos adultos se pararon y ken y seiya se miraron por un momento...

quien es mami...-dijo el pequeño niño al ver al hombre en frente de el...

recuerdas que te dije que tu papa estaba de viaje...-dijo lita agachandose junto a el

si...mami...-dijo ken sonriendo

bueno...papa a vuelto...-dijo lita

de verdad...-dijo ken con una alegre sonrisa, seiya miro al niño, parecia muy ilusionado con la idea de conocerlo...

si ken...el volvio...-dijo lita

y donde esta...-dijo ken con alegria

aqui hijo...el es seiya...es tu papa...-dijo lita mientras tomaba a seiya del brazo, tanto el niño como el adulto se miraron un momento...

**_continuara_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**capitulo 9**_

el niño y el adulto se miraron por un momento, tratando de reconocer al otro...

papa...papa!...-reacciono el niño corriendo hacia seiya y abrazandose a sus rodillas, seiya sonrio encantado...

ya...ken...-dijo seiya mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hijo, entonces el niño se aferro a su pecho

papa...gracias po...venir...-dijo el niño en medio de la emocion, lita miraba el cuadro de padre e hijo sonriendo

ya no llores...-dijo seiya cuando ambos se separaron, seco las lagrimas que se desprendian de los ojos de su hijo

pero que dices seiya...si tu tambien estas llorando...-dijo lita sonriendo, muy emocionada

es cierto...esto es patetico-dijo seiya sonriendo mientras se limpiaba los ojos, y lita secaba las lagrimas de ken

entonces...ahora estaras con nosotros verdad papa...-dijo ken, seiya miro al niño y luego sonrio asintiendo, el niño lanzo un grito de jubilo, sonriendo a ambos adultos...

bueno, ken es hora de regresar a casa...-dijo lita

de veras mama-dijo ken

si, hijo, recuerda que mañana tienes jardin...asi que vamos hijo-dijo lita

li...yo...-dijo seiya

por que no vienes con nosotros...asi tu y ken podran conocerce un poco-dijo lita, seiya sonrio, como era posible que fuera asi

gracias...vamos campeon-dijo seiya

si-dijo el niño muy feliz mientras tomaba a los dos de sus manos, para despues los tres salir de alli

* * *

las cuatro outhers llegaron a la mansion tomoe despues del encuentro con ellas en el parque

vaya...realmente fue una sorprensa ver a seiya por alli-dijo michiru

es cierto...pero dime haruka por que no quisiste que el supiera todo lo que ellas hicieron-dijo setsuna

creo que es lita quien debe decirselo...despues de todo en parte es por su culpa o no-dijo haruka frunciendo el cejo

aun sigues enfadada con el por lo que hizo-dijo hotaru

por supuesto que si...el la utilizo...-dijo haruka cerrando los puños

eso no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta-dijo setsuna volteando y dandoles la espalda

tu sabes algo-dijo michiru

no mas que ustedes se los aseguro...-dijo setsuna

pero setsuna...-dijo hotaru

el timbre de la casa sono de improvisto...

yo voy...-dijomichiru llendo a abrir la puerta

claro ve-dijo haruka

michiru abrio la puerta con una sonrisa, la cual se borro completamente al ver a lita y detras de ella a seiya con ken sobre sos hombros...

se lo que piensas michiru...pero creo que es necesario...-dijo lita

mia...tia michiru...papa...regeso...-dijo el niño muy feliz

pero...-dijo michiru abrumada por la presencia de seiya en la puerta de la mansion donde todas vivian ahora

michiru...por que no nos dejas pasar y hablamos todos juntos...creo que ya es hora...-dijo lita sonriendo debilmente

pero lita...haruka...-dijo michiru para despues mirar a seiya con algo de pena, ella en el fondo no crei que el fuera una mala persona...pero haruka era otra historia...

no te preocupes michiru...estoy preparado para todo...-dijo seiya

entonces tu sabes...-dijo michiru

como yal o dijo ken...he regresado...y quiero saber bien que sucedio con lita y con mi hijo en mi ausencia...-dijo seiya, michiru sonrio a sus palabras, estaba contenta...al fin una buena...

esta bien...entren...-dijo michiru haciendose a un lado y permitiendoles la entrada a los tres...

aunque sus palabras eran ciertas, entro en aquella mansion con incertidumbre y temor, sabia que era esa mujer y sabia tambien que no le agradaria nada su presencia ahi...

michi...estabas tardando...quien...-dijo haruka al escuchar los pasos, mas cuando levanto la vista y vio a las personas que entraban su rostro se transformo al verlo con el niño sobre sus hombros y al lado de lita, pronto se paro de su asiento y lo encaro de inmediato, toda la furia que habia sentido por el todo este tiempo desde que lita llego toncando a su puerta, habia emergido con tan solo verlo...-pero que demonios...eta haciendo el aqui...-exclamo elevando la vos no muy alto para no asustar a ken...

haruka por favor...-dijeron michiru y setsuna interponiendo ambas entre los recien llegados y haruka

pero...-dijo haruka sin dejar de mirarlo con una inmensas ganas de arracarle la cabeza

ya haruka...seiya a aceptado venir para que pueda saber todo lo que paso mientras no estuvo...me parece perfecto asi que calmate...-dijo lita, haruka la miro, ella siempre era muy sincera...sabia que decia la verdad. por lo que se relajo lo mas que pudo y volvio a tomar asiento...

hotaru me haces un favor-dijo lita tomando a ken en sus brazos directamente de los hombros de seiya que se agacho un poco para que ellla pudiera tomarlo, las tres mujeres que estaban en frente vieron la escena de distinta forma...

setsuna estaba contenta de que una parte del gran problema que tenian se haya resuelto, al menos el ya lo sabia y podria disfrutar de ver el crecimiento de su hijo...solo quedava esperar la reaccion de sus hermanos...

michiru miraba la escena lago enternecida, realmente daban la impresion de haberse reunido hace poco...parecian una familia...

haruka miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido como se atrevia a venir aqui despues de aparecer de repente, despues de tres años y sobre todo cuando la habia utilizado como un reemplazo de serena y despues se fue con su princesa, quedando ella embarazada y sola...

claro dime lita-dijo hotaru caminando hasta ellos, miro a seiya sonriendo, estaba muy contenta de que todo entre ellos fuera a solucionarse por fin o al menos parte de las cosas sep uedan dar bien entre ellos, sobre todo por el niño que necesitaba a ambos padres...

lleva a ken arriba, el deve practicar escritura para el jardin-dijo lita

pero mama...-dijo el niño mirando a lita

has caso ken-dijo seiya sonriendo al niño

esta bien-dijo el niño sonriendo

claro...ven conmigo ken-dijo hotaru, extendiendole la mano, el niño tomo su mano y ambos subieron escaleras arriba

muy bien por que no se sientan...quizas sea una charla muy larga...quizas asi sea mas ameno-dijo setsuna, lita se sento inmediatamente, mientras seiya no sabia que hacer...es decir...nunca habia estado tanto tiempo y tan cerca de esas tres mujeres que en el pasado no le eran muy simpaticas que digamos...

seiya...toma asiento...no te quedes parado-dijo lita sonriendo

que te causa tanta gracia...-dijo seiya sentandose

tienes miedo-dijo lita

eh...no yo...-dijo seiya

no tiene caso...lita es muy perceptiva...ella es capaz de notar cual tipo de emocion de todas las personas que conoce-dijo michiru

oh-dijo seiya

por que volvieron-dijo haruka yendo directo al punto

nuestra reina, nos libero de nuestra antigua mision...y nos aconsejo volver aqui...nosotros deseabamos volver...por eso estamos aqui-dijo seiya mientras empezaba asentirse como alguien que esta en un interrogatorio antes de una penalizacion por haber hecho un crimen muy grave...

entonces por que volviste tu-dijo michiru

bueno...yo sabia lo que habia hecho...y queria saber de lita-dijo seiya, lita lo miro sorprendida...ella no se esperaba eso...

pero no venias por serena-dijo setsuna sorprendida tambien

pues a decir verdad hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en ella de esa forma-dijo seiya bajando la mirada, michiru lo miro, el decia la verdad...el er totalmente sincero...

pero que dices...deja de mentir...te crees que creo eso...no naci ayer...todas sabemos como fueron las cosas...no puedes justificarte...lo que hiciste...-dijo haruka, seiya escuchaba todo con la cabeza gacha, mientras lita solo escuchaba lo que sucedia...

ya basta...yo se lo que hice y todo lo que paso...-dijo seiya de repente, mientras elevaba la vos y levantaba la cabeza, las tres mujeres en frente de el pudieron ver como sus ojos estaban casi acuosos...sus cejos estaban fruncidos...y parecia fuertemente conciente de lo que habia hecho y de sus propios errores...

seiya...tranquilizate por favor...realmente nosotras no sabemos como pasaron las cosas entre ustedes pero lo realmente importante aqui es que va a pasar de ahora en adelante-dijo setsuna

que va a pasar...que quieres decir con eso...-dijo seiya mirandola mientras trataba de calmarse

lo que queremos decir es como estamos seguras de que no trataras de quitarle al niño o luego vendras con reproches...-dijo haruka crusada de brazos, se notaba a leguas que no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando...

pero quien demonios crees que soy yo...yo nunca haria algo asi...por mas que hayan pasado muchas cosas y no lo haya sabido...lita es su madre...yo nunca alejaria a MI hijo de ella...-dijo seiya, ya etsaba empezando a perder la paciencia con esa mujer...

eso nos deja mas tranquilas...enserio seiya...todo este tiempo nosotras hemos temido a tu reaccion cuando supierasde ken...pero todo salio mejor de lo que esperabamos...-dijo michiru

todas...-dijo seiya para despues mirar a lita quien no habia dicho nada, ella solo escuchaba atentamente...

si...es cierto yo tambien lo temia...pero se que eres una buena persona...-dijo lita sonriendo levemente, seiya sonrio, al menos ella le creia eso era suficiente para el...

hay algo que no entiendo seiya...si no vienes a reclamar a tu hijo...a que viniste aqui-dijo setsuna

el...quiere saber la verdad chicas...esd ecir...que sucedio despues de que me pelee con ellas-dijo lita

por que-dijo haruka con desconfianza

creo que debo saber la verdad para saber como tratar a las personas que rechazaron a mi hijo y le hicieron tanto daño a su madre...-dijo seiya con gran determinacion

y tus hermanos...ellos vinieron por que estan enamorados de algunas de ellas o no-dijo michiru

soy perfectamente capaz de tolerarlas por mis hermanos pero no tolerare que desprecien a mi hijo y a su madre...entienden...-dijo seiya

nunca crei que diria esto...pero...estoy de acuerdo...-dijo haruka con una leve sonrisa, le agradaba esa reaccion de forma indirecta el estaba algo irritado por la reaccion de ellas por el embarazo...

ademas...queria tener su permiso...-dij oseiya

nuestro permiso...-dijo michiru

si...para venir a ver a mi hijo-dijo seiya sonriendo

seiya...-dijo lita sorprendida

ustedes son quienes cuidaron de el...lo menos que puedo hacer es pedir su concentimiento-dijo seiya

esta bien...-dijo haruka

que-dijeron setsuna y michiru con los ojos abiertos como platos y sumamentes sorprendidas

que pasa...no es nada extraño...despues de todo es su derecho...no podemos negarselo...ademas...-dijo haruka mientras hacia un ezfuerso sobre humano para mantener su rostro sereno, la presencia de ese hombre en la casa la pondria de muy mal humor, pero debia hacerlo por lita y por ken...- debo aceptar que tu viniste de frente a hablar con nosotras...eso demuestra tu compreomiso...-dijo haruka

vaya...eso viniendo de ti es mucho...de verdad se los agradesco...-dijo seiya sonriendo con algo de incredulidad

no te preocupes...seiya...seras bienvenido-dijo setsuna mas aliviada

y por tus hermanos...-dijo michiru

mientras no venga ninguna de ellas no habra problemas-dijo haruka tajantemente...

entiendo...-dijo seiya

entonces deseas saber que paso despues de que la expulsaron-dijo setsuna

asi es-dijo seiya seriamente

bueno...ese mismo dia...una fuerte lluvia se lanzo en la ciudad...lita estuvo varias horas en las calles bajo la lluvia hasta que llego aqui...llorando...-dijo michiru, seiya escuchaba atentamente...

no sabia a donde ir...lo unico que me habia mantenido en pie hasta ese momento lo habia perdido por completo y tu ya no estabas...yo no sabia que hacer...-dijo lita

lita-dijo seiya

entonces...crei que ellas podria escucharme aunque era muy probable que tampoco estuvieran de acuerdo, por el tipo de relacion que tenian con vos...pero aun asi me arriesgue y vine aqui a verlas-dijo lita

nosotras le abrimos la puerta de la mansion...ella nos conto lo sucedido...entre ustedes y lo que paso con las chicas...-dijo setsuna

pero pronto agarro fiebre, mareos y nauseas muy fuertes, llamamos al medico de la familia y el nos comunico sobre su embarazo, a causa de de la pelea con ellas, lita estuvo bajo reposo, durante dos meses, su embarazo fue muy riesgoso...por eso nos opusimos a que viajara...-dijo haruka

viajara...a donde...-dijo seiya extrañado

a decirte...que serias padre seiya-dijo lita mirandolo

de verdad...-dijo seiya

claro que si...por que no lo iba a hacer...-dijo lita

yo crei que tu...me odiarias despues de lo que paso entre nosotros-dijo seiya

seiya...cualquiera comete errores...ambos tuvimos la culpa...aunque ken no es un error...es mi hijo...y lo quiero mucho...-dijo lita

lita...tienes razon...pero estoy sorprendido...eres realmente increible...creo que ken no puede tener mejor madre que tu-dijo seiya

gracias-dijo lita sonriendo, y seiya le sonrio de vuelto...

despues del nacimiento de ken, lita empezo a trabajar y entro en la universidad ni bien termino de estudiar...-dijo michiru

justo ahora esta por terminar la carrera en la universidad...mientras ken se queda con nosotras...-dijo setsuna

ya veo...se los agradesco...-dijo seiya

no debes acerlo-dijo michiru

entiendo...-dijo seiya

pronto oscurecera...creo que es mejor que regreses...tienes que hablar con tus hermanos-dijo haruka muy seriamente

es cierto...toma li...este es mi numero de telefono...llamame si necesitas algo...cuentas conmigo-dijo seiya mientras se ponia de pie y salia de la sala seguido por lita, las tres mujeres que estaban viendo como se marchaban sonreian satisfechas...

* * *

bueno...ahora que lo sabes todo...lo unico que resta es esperar la reaccion de tus hermanos...-dijo lita cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida

si...lo se...y dejame decirte que sera bastante dificil...-dijo seiya

si...lo se...pero te deseo suerte seiya...-dijo lita con nerviosismo, no por el sino por el hecho de que ellos podian rechasar a su hijo...

no te preocupes...no creo que les moleste el hecho de que tengan un sobrino...sino que les molestara el hecho que les oculte lo que paso entre nosotros...-dijo seiya

oh...tu hablas de esa noche...bueno...despues de todo ese es tema nuestro...no tienes la obligacion de hablarlo con ellos seiya-dijo lita bajando un poco la vista

lo se...pero siempre hemos sido bastante abiertos ademas de que nos conomos bastante bien unos a otros...seria muy injusto de mi parte o decirles...no crees-dijo seiya

no lo se...seiya...yo no tengo familia mas que las chicas y ken...-dijo lita

oye...y yo que soy...-dijo seiya levantando una ceja...

lo siento...y tu...que eres el padre de mi hijo...-dijo lita

sabes que siento lo que paso entre nosotros...pero no por lo que tu piensas...sino por que me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido por despecho...por eso li...lo siento...no era justo que estuviera contigo de esa forma-dijo seiya

ya te lo dije seiya...no te preocupes...despues de todo fue culpa de los dos...ademas...no lo considero un error...por que despues de eso nacio ken...y ken nunca ah sido un error...-dijo lita

me alegra tanto que pienses asi...realmente no puedo estar mas feliz de que tu seas su madre...-dijo seiya

gracias...-dijo lita

bueno debo irme li...-dijo seiya

seiya...toma...esta es la direccion del jardin...si quieres puedes ir a buscar a ken mañana a la 1 de la tarde-dijo lita sonriendo mientras le entregaba un papel con una direccion

gracias...te lo agradesco tanto-dijo seiya par despues besarla en la frente y despues marcharse...

adios...-escucho lita en la lejania mientras lo observaba irse...

**_continuara_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**capitulo 10  
**_

entro en el departamento con la sensacion de que nada podria salir mal...lastima que el destino no pensaba igual...

seiya...-escucho la vos de taiki en la cocina

hasta que por fin llegas...ven aqui...-dijo yaten desde lejos, seiya camino hasta llegar a la cocina, venia bastante alegre, pese a todas las cosas que se habia enterado...pero toda esa alegria...se fue por un caño al ver a las personas que se encontraban junto a sus hrmanos en la cocina...

hola seiya...-saludaron las chicas que estaban con sus hermanos...

seiya las miro un momento no podia creer que justo llegara a su casa para ver a las personas que menos queria ver...

seiya...-llamo taiki elevando la vos

eh...que pasa...-dijo seiya despertando de sus pensamientos

te quedaste ido...acaso estabas mirando algo en especial...-dijo rey con un doble sentido muy claro, seiya fruncio el ceño al oirla, ella fue la que mas repudio el nacimiento de su hijo, por lo cual no podia estar muy contento con las suposiciones que estaba sacando aquella mujer...

lamentablemente no rey...estaba pensando...-dijo seiya cerrando lo ojos para no maldecirla, sentia tanto enojo por todo lo que se habia enterado que no sabia cuanto tiempo podria resistirse antes de decirles algo...

encerio...desde cuando piensas seiya...-dijo yaten muy burlonamente, tratando de quitarle tension a la situacion...

creeme yaten...no estoy de humor para tus juegos...perdonenme...pero mejor me voy...no quiero hecharles a perder su reunion con mi mal humor...-dijo seiya de forma muy seca para luego salir de alli, yaten y taiki lo vieron extrañado, el no solia ser asi, y tampoco lo esperaban cuando estaba en frente de ellos, la persona que ellos creian, que era la que mas queria en el mundo...serena tsukino...

que le pasa a seiya...-dijo serena con tristeza

no lo sabemos...-dijo taiki

el salio temprano en la tarde y recien ahora a vuelto...cualquier cosa pudo haberle pasado...no se preocupen...-dijo yaten restandole importancia...

puedo ir a verlo...-dijo serena levantandose de su asiento

serena...-dijo rey

lo se...no te preocupes...no es lo que piensas...-dijo serena sonriendole, rey solo la miro

la tercera puerta a la derecha serena-dijo taiki, serana salio de alli al oirlo

bueno...entonces...por que no hablamos de algo...creo que el ambiente quedo muy cargado...-dijo mina

es cierto...-dijo taiki

digannos chicas...nos parecio muy extraño que lita no estuviera con ustedes...-dijo yaten

lo que pasa es que no peleamos...-dijo amy con algo de pena

es cierto...ya no somos amigas de ella...-dijo rey con una mirada dura y bastante opaca

pero por que...segun sabemos fueron grandes amigas siempre...-dijo taiki

digamos que hizo algo que nunca esperabamos...-dijo mina

pero que...-dijo yaten

disculpennos...pero podemos hablar de otra cosa...ese tema es algo...-dijo amy bajando la mirada

es tavu...no vuelvan a tocarlo...-dijo rey con vos seca

esta bien-dijeron ambos algo sorprendidos...

* * *

serena camino a lo largo de todo el pasillo, llendo a la habitacion de seiya, toco fuertemente en la puerta que estaba cerrada...

vete...-escucho una vos cargada enojo desde el interior de la habitacion

pero seiya...hablemos...estas mal...-dijo serena

no quiero discutir contigo...vete...-escucho como su vos se elevaba...

pero seiya...-dijo serena

vete...no quiero herirte con mis palabras...asique largate...no quiero verte por ahora...-dijo seiya con vos elevada, declarando que estaba bastante enojado

esta bien...-dijo serena debilmente, se sentia miserable...sentia que estaba perdiendo otro amigo muy importante...

sus pasos se escucharon desde el interior de la habitacion en la cual seiya se refugiaba para no tener que armar un espectaculo frente a sus hermanos que no sabian nada...

* * *

al cabo de unas horas, yaten y taiki despidieron a las chicas...quienes se furon entre enfadadas y extrañadas por la actitud de seiya...

seiya las miro partir desde la ventana de su habitacion, al verlas fruncio el cejo, sabia que ellas no sabian que ken era su hijo, pero despues de todo lo que se entero ese dia...no pudo evitar sentir rencor e ira hacia ellas...asi como tampoco pudo disimularlo...

la puerta de su habitacion se abrio con brusquedad al cabo de unos minutos, seiya volteo a ver a yaten , que lo fulminaba con la mirada...mas no le presto atencion...el no entendia sus motivos...

de hecho ni siquiera los conocia...y la verdad temia a su reaccion...al saber la verdad...

quieres explicarme por que demonios hiciste eso...-exclamo yaten totalmente colarizado, seiya no solia ser asi menos con personas como ellas que le agradaban tanto...

seiya lo miro fijamente sin animos de discutir con su hermano...

tu no entiendes...-dijo seiya conteniendo un grito hacia el

entender que seiya...-exclamo ahora taiki que tambien estaba en la habitacion, de brazos cruzados y ambos cejos altamente fruncidos...

tengo mis motivos...ademas...-dijo seiya para volver a mirar a la ventana...-se lo merecen...-dijo seiya debilmente, en el fondo aun no podia creer que ellas fueron capaz de algo como eso...

que...que acabas de decir...-dijo yaten sorprendido, el no era asi...

que motivos seiya...-dijo taiki arqueando una ceja, ambos sabian que el ultimamente vivia en las nubes pensado vaya a saber que cosa...pero esto era el colmo...

un hijo...-dijo seiya de repente ,para despues sonreir, al recordar el rostro de su pequeño hijo...

que-dijeron ambos...ensanchando los ojos

lita tuvo un hijo en estos tres años...-dijo seiya para mirarlos nuevamente, ellos pudieron ver con malos presentimientos como sus ojos resplandecian bajo una nueva luz...

y que tiene que ver...-dijo yaten

ellas repudiaron a ese bebe...por eso estab peleadas y ella ahora no es sailor...-dijo seiya apretando los puños...taiki y yaten volvieron a mostrarse sorprendidos...

no pude ser...ellas eran muy unidas...-dijo taiki sorprendido y hasta shockeado al saber eso...

sin embargo lo hicieron...ella al no tener el consuelo de nadie...se refugio con las outhers-dijo seiya

que-dijeron ambos con incredulidad, eso no era de esperarse...

ellas 4 los aceptaron a ambos y desde entonces, lita trabaja medio tiempo en ese restaurante al que fuimos y va a la universidad, este año se recibira y podra tener un mejor trabajo, ella a hecho muchos sacrificios todos estos años...asi fue su vida la mayor parte del tiempo...-dijo seiya bajando la mirada, por primera vez comprendia que ella era una mujer muy fuerte que apesar de todo supo afrontar todos los retos de la vida...

pero hay algo qu no cuadra...y el padre...-dijo yaten, ya cuando se le paso la impresion

se encontraba muy lejos...de aqui...-dijo seiya cerrando los ojos...

no me digas que...-dijo taiki atando cabos...

si estas pensando que es hijo mio...estas totalmente en lo cierto...yo soy el padre de ese niño...y ellas repudiaron a MI hijo y eso nunca se los perdonare...ademas de que...ellas...-dijo siya con un rostro contraido por la ira y el rencor

ademas de que...que...-dijo yaten, que podria ser peor

ellas la trataron como se trata a una mujerzuela solo por que quedo embarazada a los 16 años...-dijo seiya ahora mirandolos de nuevo

no es posible...-dijo taiki sorprendido...habia recibido demasiada informacion en tan poco tiempo...

entonces...tu eres el padre...pero como...-dijo yaten sorprendido

realmente tengo que explicarte como...-dijo seiya con fastidio

yo no me referia a eso...-dijo yaten mientras levaba la vos algo sonrojado...

fue antes de irnos, inmdiatamente dspus de la batalla con galaxia, yo estabaalgo tomado...y bueno...yo...-dijo seiya

estas diciendo que la obligaste...-dijo taiki frunciendo el cejo

realmente no lo se...-dijo seiya, el recordaba todo a la perfeccion, recordaba haber insistido tanto que ella termino sediendo...

por eso estas siempre pensativo, tanto como seiya...o como sailor figther...-dijo yaten

por algun motivo no habia podido olvidarlo...-dijo seiya

ya veo...pero y ellas que te dijeron...-dijo taiki, seiya los miro, ellos se lo habian tomado todo bastante bien, reconocian que la sorpresa era grande, el mismo se sorprendio cuando lo supo...pero ahora estaba feliz...

ella aceptaron que baya a verlos...despues de todo...es mi hijo...quiero pasar timpo con el...-dijo seiya

y con lita...-dijo yaten

no lo se...no he hablado con ella...de ese tema...-dijo seiya mirando al cielo ahora

por cierto...-dijeron ambos a la vez

que cosa...-dijo seiya mirandolos, el tono que ellos habian usado era bastante inseguro...

podemos verlo-dijo yaten

creo que lo mas justo es que conoscamos a nuestro sobrino...-dijo taiki sonriendo, dando a entender que comprendian sus actitudes...

claro que si...mañana pasare por el al jardin...pueden venir...-dijo seiya

creo que eso es genial...-dijo yaten

es cierto...aunque no pensaba ser tio hasta mas adelante...-dijo taiki con su tipica pose de "eres un irresponsable"

al verlo, seiya pronto comenzo a reir, para luego ver al cielo, esa noche las estrellas resplandecian, pero habia una que sobresalia entre otras...

el planeta jupiter...brillaba con incandesencia esa noche, segando el brillo de las estrellas que se podian apreciar a su alrededor...

li...-penso seiya al ver el resplandor del planeta, sin duda...resplandecia por que ella estaba muy contenta...

**_continuara_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**capitulo 11**_

el mediodia se alzaba en la ciudad...

lita espera en la puerta del establecimiento donde ken pasaba las horas de la mañana...

lita...-escucho una vos a la distancia, era la vos de seiya, se volteo lentamente y lo vio aparecer con taiki y yaten...ambos sonreian por lo que dedujo que ellos venian a conocer a su sobrino eso lap uso muy contenta...

hola chicos...-dijo ella cuando los tres estubieron frente a ella, que estaba junto a la puerta de salida

as ique aqui es-dijo taiki

asi es...-dijo lita

espero no te moleste que lo haya traido-dijo seiya

por supuesto que no...ken se pondra muy contento-dijo lita sonriendo

ken...-dijo yaten

asi se llama...-dijo seiya

ya veo-dijo taiki, no pudieron seguir hablando por que las puertas del jardin se abrieron y en segundos un momenton de niños salieron corriendo, ellos se alejaron un poco de la puerta de salida para arles lugar...

mama...-se escucho una vos infantil muy animada, que se acercaba a ellos

ven...aqui estamos...-dijo lita sonriendole, el niño corrio hacia ella y se abrazo a sus piernas muy contento, los tres jovenes sonrieron al ver la escena...-mira ken...mira quien vino...-dijo lita contenta mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo volteaba...

papa...-dijo ken ahora dandole un abrazo a el, mas cuando se separo de el, el niño noto a los dos adultos...no los conocia...

mira hijo...ellos son mis hermanos...taiki y yaten...-dijo seiya

son mis tios...-dijo ken mirando a todos los adultos por un momento...la sonrisa del niño era comparable solo con la felicidad maxima...

asi es-dijeron ambos tios, mientras esperaban la reaccion del niño

mucho gusto...-dijo el niño sonriendo, taiki se arrodillo ante el niño para verlo mejor

igualmente...yo soy taiki...-dijo taiki mientras extrechaban manos contentos...

y yo yaten...-dijo el al momento en que el niño lo miraba, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, claro por ahora el era mas alto...ya verian cuando cresca...pero aun si su sonrisa era inborrable...

saben...estoy muy feliz...de ue esten aqui...ken no tiene tiosp oliticos realmente...solo a ustedes chicos...y el ya comenzaba a preguntar...no sabia que decirle realmente...-dijo lita

me imagino lita...debio ser muy dificil para ti...-dijo taiki

mas o menos...pero pude salir adelante...por que nunca hemos estado solos...no es asi ken...-dijo lita

es cierto mama...pero ahora estaremos todos juntos verdad...-dijo el niño inocentemente

no aun hijo...ellos acaban de llegar de muy lejos...necesitan tiempo para establecerse...-dijo lita

entiendo...pero ma...vamos a comer...muero de hambre...-dijo el niño con una mueca mientras tomaba su ropa

esta bien...vamos al restaurante...de todas formas dentro de una hora debo ir a la universidad...-dijo lita

que...pero no quiero quedarme en casa...-dijo ken con aburrimiento

ken...-dijo lita

pero es aburrido mama...puedo ir con papa...-dijo ken, tanto seiya como lita se miraron

esta bien...pasare por ti cuando salga del trabajo...-dijo lita

bien...gracias mama...eres la mejor...-dijo el niño volviendo a abrazarse a su piernas

bueno...entonces vayamos a comer algo-dijo lita mientras lo tomaba de la mano y los 5 salian de la vereda donde quedaba el jardin...

* * *

al llegar los 5 al restaurante, tomaron una mesa y ordenaron el almuerzo...

en unos minutos lo traemos...-le dijo la moza

el restaurante esta muy lleno...no necesitan ayuda...-dijo lita sonriendole

sabemos que eres muy eficiente en tu trabajo lita...pero ahora viniste a comer no a trabajar...asi que disfruta...-dijo la moza sonriendole con gratitud

si tu insistes...-dijo lita, los tres hermanos miraban encantados el trato que todas las personas tenian para con lita en aquel lugar...se ve que ella es quien manejaba gran parted el lugar en su turno de trabajo...

vaya...te respetan mucho lita-dijo seiya, que estaba a su lado, mientras que ken estaba en sus regazo y yaten y taiki estaban sentados frente a ellos...

si...hace 2 años y medios que trabajo aqui...este restaurante siempre se llena mucho es bastante popular entre los comensales, en el turno en el que yo trabajo...se llena al triple de esta capasidad...por eso el chef debe ser rapido a la hora de cocinar...-dijo lita

bueno...pero eres muy eficiente en los que haces...-dijo taiki

bueno...lo hago lo mejor posible...-dijo lita

que modestia-dijo yaten

aqui tienen...que lo disfruten-dijo la moza sirviendo los platos de cada uno, para despues retirarse...

realmente esto esta muy bueno...-dijo taiki

jajaja...claro...no es por agranderlo...pero la comida que secirve aqui es unade las mejores...-dijo lita

ya lo creo-dijo yaten

por cierto chicos...ustedes regresaron por un motivo en especial-dijo lita, ante esto, tanto yaten como taiki se quedaron estaticos no sabian si contestar o no...-no se preocupen...pueden decirlo claramente...por mas que estemos peleadas...no quiere decir que haya dejado de saber de la vida de ellas...-dijo lita sonriendo mientras le daba de comer a ken...

bueno a decir verdad...creo que se nota bastante...pero mi motivo para venir fue amy...-dijo taiki

si...tienes razon se nota...-dijeron ls tres mayores son una sonrisa

me alegra...estoy segura que amy te aceptara...-dijo lita sonriendo

como estas tan segura...hace mucho que no las vez...quizas hayan cambiado...-dijo yaten

las personas no cambian yaten...no hay forma de hacerlo...por mas que quieras...no se puede cambiar...con el caracter se nace...no es algo que puedas adquirir de un momento a otro...-dijo lita

vaya...no sabia que pudieras pensar de esa forma-dijo seiya mirandola

digamos que la ultima vez...no prestabas atencion a nada que no tenga que ver con serena tsukino-dijo lita desviando la mirada

jajaja...no pongas esa cara seiya...que tiene razon...-dijo taiki sin poder contener una carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad que habia puesto el acusado en cuestion...

bueno yo...-dijo seiya tratando de esplicarse...

no es necesario que expliques nada...el dia en que presenciamos tu propuesta en la terraza que todo mas que claro-dijo lita de repente, yaten y taiki los miraba los ojos ligeramente abiertos, era su imaginacion o esos eran reproches?

seiya bajo la mirada, se sentia como un niño cuando es reprochado por haber hecho algo malo...

no puedo entenderlo...ella parece enojada...-penso seiya desconcertado...

lita...de que propuesta hablas...-dijo yaten mas que divertido

el le propuso a serena...que le dejara reemplazar a darien...-dijo lita, su vos era suave y pausada, pero parecia cargada de amargura...

que vos que...-dijo taiki de repente...jamas ubiese esperado algo como eso...

y con la princesa al lado nuestro n oes asi-dijo yaten frunciendo el cejo

en ese momento no me importaba mas nada...-dijo seiya levantando la mirada, para mas que nada esperar la reaccion de lita

eso se noto bastate bien-dijo lita con aspereza, mientras el pobre de ken no entendia absolutamente nada y solo se limitaba a comer...

bueno...por que no pagamos la cuenta...ya debe ser hora-dijo taiki cambiando de tema...se notaba muy bien que ambos tenian ciertos temas que tratar a solas de preferencia...

tienes razon...por quen o me dan la direccion y voy a buscar a ken por la noche...-dijo lita

claro...-dijo seiya, para despues anotar la direccion en una servilleta y pasarcela

muy bien...entonces vamonos-dijo lita tomando la servilleta para despues llamar a la moza...

los 5 salieron del restaurante despues de pagar la cuenta...

bueno...nos veremos en la noche ken...portate bien...-dijo lita a su hijo

si mama-dijo ken

realmente te lo encargo seiya-dijo lita

lo se...voy a cuidarlo bien-dijo seiya

no te preocupes...lo supervisaremos...de todas formas-dijo taiki

gracias chicos-dijo lita

oye...-dijo seiya captando el rumbo de la conversacion

aceptalo...nunca has cuidado de nadie-dijo yaten con tono burlon

bueno debo irme...adios...-dijo lita para despues darle un abrazo a ken y tomar el camino a la universidad...

bueno alla va...asique por que no nos vamos tambien...-dijo seiya

claro vamos-dijo taiki, los tres emprendieron el camino, llendo detras del niño que parecia muy contento...

* * *

la tarde paso entre risas y conocimiento mutuo, por parte de ken, de seiya, yaten y taiki, los tres pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche con el pequeño niño que parecio quedar fascinando con los lugares que habia conocido junto a ellos...

entonces...en ese lugar trabajan...-dijo ken cuando volvian al departamento

asi es hijo...-dijo seiya

es muy gande-dijo ken

grande...ken...-corrigio taiki con risas

si...eso...-dijo el niño sonriendo

al llegar al departamento, ya eran como las 9 de la noche...

bueno...mama debe estar por llegar aqui asique la esperaremos mirando television quieres...-dijo seiya, cuando ambos estaban sentados en un sofo frente al aparato electronico

claro-dijo el niño muy feliz, ese dia se habia divertido muchisimo, pero mañana tendria que ir al jardin de nuevo, por lo que al instante de quedo dormido...

creo que eres un idiota con suerte...-dijo yaten de pronto que estaba apoyado contra la mesada de la cocina...

yo creo que tiene razon-dijo taiki aguantado las ganas de reirse...

por que lo dicen-dijo seiya mientras miraba al niño...

tienes un hijo...que por cierto no puedes negar por que igual a ti en todos los aspectos...se nota que el siempre estuvo muy ilusionado con verte...por como se comporta...ademas de que por alguna razon tuviste suerte en que lita es tan buena madre como lo demuestra...ella sabe tratarlo muy bien...no digo que no haya tenido problemas al principio pero supo como superarlos eficientemente...tambien tienes suerte con eso...creo que no habria sido igual si su madre hubiera sido otra...-dijo taiki en pose pensativa

anda dilo...no hubiera sido asi si su madre hubiera sido serena...aunque bien sabes que eso nunca hubiera sucedido...-dijo seiya

es cierto...aun no entendemos...tu estabas muy atraido por ella...pero despues de que nos fuimos de aqui no parecias el mismo...estabas distante...y muy pensativo...creiamos que era por serena...pero ahora vemos que no...tu pensabas en lita...era acaso por remordimientos...-dijo yaten

realmente no se si realmente estaba enamorado de serena, lo unico que se es que ebrio o no...yo no hubiera podiado evitar estar con lita...yo no me arrepentia por haber estado con ella...me arreprentia por la situacion en la que se dio...-dijo seiya

estas diciendo que hubieses deseado estar sobrio...-dijo taiki levantando una ceja

asi es...yo no fue completamente sincer o con ella a causa de eso...por eso cuando nos despedimos le pedi que me perdonara...-dijo seiya

ya veo...-dijo yaten

pero y ahora como siguen las cosas-dijo taiki

que quieres decir...-dijo seiya

estas enamorado de ella o no-dijo taiki directamente

no lo se...aunque...no puedo negarte...que me atrae mucho...-dijo seiya

ya veo...por eso tu no haras nada hasta estar seguro...-dijo yaten, seiya los miro interrogantemente...

te conocemos-dijeron ambos simplemente, seiya sonrio, ellos tenian razon...

bueno...ella ya debe estar por llegar...asi que por lo pronto hare algo de comer...-dijo taiki

claro-dijo seiya volteando para ver a ken, que dormia contra su brazo...

a los minutos el timbre sono...

hola lita...-seiya escucho la voz de yaten al nombrarla, pronto se esscucharon los pasos dentro del departamente...

hola...-escucho su vos que sonaba entre cansada y feliz de volver a ver a su hijo

hola lita...que tal va todo-dijo taiki cuando la vio entrar

fue bien...aunque es algo cansador...-dijo lita sonriendo

y ken...-escucho la vos de alguien mas, haruka...

se quedo dormido mientras estaba con migo-dij oseiya parandose con el niño en brazos

claro...ah esta hora ya esta dormido...-dijo lita acercandose a seiya para tomar a ken en su brazos

me parece bien que pasen tiempo juntos...por cierto...ustedes tambien son bienvenidos en casa-dijo haruka mirando a yaten y taiki aunque no demasiado...

gracias-dijeron ambos aun con dudas sobre su comportamiento

bueno...entonces mejor nos vamos...luego te llamo...para que lo cuides otro dia...esta bien-dijo lita mirando a seiya

claro...cuando quieras-dijo seiya, ambos se miraban fijamente y eso todos los notaron

mmm...li...devemos irnos...estan esperandonos en casa...-dijo haruka algo incomoda...

claro...adios chicos...y gracias...-dijo ella a yaten y taiki

de nada...cuidense-dijo taiki

claro-se escucho su vos en el pasillo

adios li-dijo seiya mientras le abria la puerta para que ambas salieran

adios...despues me comunico contigo...-dijo lita

tienes mi numero-dijo seiya extrañado

no creo que sea muy dificil encontrarlo...siendo quien eres...-escucho que ella le dijo antes de que subieran al ascensor del edificio donde vivia con sus hermanos...

el solo sonrio...

creo que mis hermanos tienen razon...soy un idiota con suerte...-penso seiya con una sonrisa

**_continuara_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**capitulo 12**_

_**alli estaban, esperando a que el muy condenado les cediera los papeles del contrato de una vez por todas...**_

_**taiki , al parecer, era el unico que aun concerbaba la calma ante la esperaba...**_

_**yaten por su lado estaba mas que esasperado...**_

_**y seiya estaba, mas que apresurado por trabajar, estaba apresurado por salir de alli...**_

_**creo que este tiene suerte...-dijo yaten mientras un tic en su ojo izquierdo era perfectamente notable...**_

_**quien se cree para tenernos esperando com osi fueramos novatos...-penso seiya mientras tenia un cejo bastante fruncido...**_

_**llevaban bastante tiempo esperando para que el manager pudiera verlos...querian volver a cantar...no por que buscaran a alguien en especial...sino por que realmente les gustaba hacerlo...pero el manager parecia muy ocupado...por que seguian esperando para pasar a esa habitacion...ya estaban empezando a cansarse...**_

_**disculpen...el señor normand nos atendera ahora...pasen por aqui por favor...-dijo la secretaria que se les acerco por un pasillo, los tres la miraron bastante agradecidos...estaban realmente cansados de esperar...**_

_**a paso lento decidieron seguir a la joven que caminaba delante de ellos...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**vamos hijo...despierta...debes ir al jardin hoy tambien...-dijo lita mientra sarandeaba levemente a ken, el niño, ese dia en especial se reusaba a despertar...**_

_**voy...-dijo el niño debilmente, aun con los ojos cerrados...**_

_**esta bien...te esperare abajo...solo no has que me enoje entiendes...-dijo lita con una sonrisa amable...ella amaba demasiado a su hijo...quizas por eso podria ser algo flexible...**_

_**bien...-dijo el niño aun somnoliento...lita sonrio para despues bajar al comedor donde las demas la esperaban para desayunar...**_

_**abrio sus ojos azules al ratito en que su madre salio de la habitacion, ya habia retrasado su despertar demasiado...debia levantarse...no queria que ella se enojara...y no lo decia por que la hubiera visto alguna vez enojada...si no por que sus tias decian que su madre era realmente temible cuando se enfadaba...**_

_**a los instantes ya estaba canviandose para bajar a desayunar con su familia...**_

_**pronto una sonrisa en el rostro se vislumbro facilmente...al recordar el dia que paso con su papa...y sus tios...ellos lo habian tratado muy bien y el departamento le habia gustado mucho...**_

_**sus tios eran atentos y bastante curiosos...aunque lo unico le llamo la atencion es la diferencia entre sus tios y su papa...no se parecian mucho que digamos...**_

_**y su papa...si que era un tanto raro...el no estudiaba como su mama, a pesar de que se veia igual de joven que ella...no trabajaba...y cuando le pregunto donde habia estado, el solo esquivo la pregunta...y se quedo callado un rato...pero aun asi era su papa..y estaba feliz de que haya vuelto...**_

_**vamos ken...se enfriara el desayuno...-escucho la vos de su madre desde la planta baja de la mansion...**_

_**termino de vestirse y bajo al comedor corriendo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**li...ahi estas...-dijo michiru que terminaba de servir el desayuno, y la vio bajar las escaleras a pasos lentos y elegantes...**_

_**si...volvi a subir para llamarlo...ultimamente esta muy cansado...yo creo que aquel resfriado le deje algunas secuelas...debera cuidarse un poco...no quiero que se vuelva a enfermar...-dijo lita mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa...**_

_**entiendo...tu ve tranquila a la universidad...yo lo llevo al jardin...-dijo haruka**_

_**gracias haru...estuve pensando...creo que sera bastante bueno...que pase un dia con seiya...por lo menos dia por medio...ambos deben acostumbrarse al otro...asi seiya aprendera como es ken...y lo dificil que resulta su criansa...por la edad que tiene apenas...-dijo lita**_

_**creo que eso estaria muy bien...lita...seria algo muy bueno...-dijo hotaru**_

_**es cierto...despues de todo es el padre...y como tal tiene derechos y obligaciones que cumplir...-dijo setsuna**_

_**muy bien...entonces lo llamare en cuanto salga de la universidad...-dijo lita**_

_**bien...hoy entras antes al restaurante cierto...-dijo michiru**_

_**asi es...despues de salir de la universidad ire alli directamente...-dijo lita**_

_**entiendo...entonces pasamos por ken...-dijo setsuna**_

_**se los agradeceria mucho chicas...-dijo lita sonriendoles mientras las 5 desayunaban...**_

_**por cierto...paso algo mas entre ustedes...-dijo hotaru, ante esto lita bajo la vista y dejo la taza sobre el pequeño plato que hacia juego con la taza...**_

_**no hotaru...nada podria pasar entre nosotros...despues de todo...en esa ocasion lo unico que el queria era olvidar...y yo fui un instrumento para eso...nada mas...y no creo que sus sentimientos hacia serena hayan cambiado...los sentimientos no cambian tan facilmente...eso lo se por experiencia...-dijo lita para despues volver a tomar la haza de la tasa...**_

_**y tus sentimientos...-dijo setsuna con pena**_

_**no te preocupes por ellos...estan bajo llave...y asi se quedaran...ya he sufrido bastante por esa causa...ademas...no pienso hacer sufrir a mi hijo con mis lagrimas...ya llore suficiente durante todo mi embarazo...-dijo lita para despues cerrar los ojos...en su mente rondaban sus propias palabras...trataba de convenserse que eso era lo que debia hacer...pero su corazon pedia a gritos liberarse de esas cadenas que lo aprisionaban...unas cadenas que llevaban un nombre...**_

_**serena tsukino...**_

_**ella era la dueña dl corazon de ese hombre...eso nunca lo dudo...pero aun asi no fue un error haberse relacionado con el ese dia...por que de esa unica vez que estuvieron juntos tiene dos hermosos reucerdos...el primero es su hijo...el ser que mas amaba en el mundo...y que junto con sus amigas...con las cuales vivia...era lo unico que tenia ahora...y lo segundo fueron aquellas palabras...que el le dedico en un momento de desenfreno...**_

_**te amo...**_

_**ella sabia que muy probablemente fueron producto del momento pero aun asi se sintio muy feliz al oirlas...aunque fueran mentira...se sintio querida...y por ese solo hecho eran un muy bello recuerdo...**_

_**mama...-escucho la vos de su pequeño hijo...lo cual la desperto de sus pensamientos...**_

_**ken...hasta que por fin llegas...vamos ven a desayunar...se hace tarde...-dijo lita mientras palpaba con su mano la silla a su lado...el niño sonrio para despues...correr hacia dicho lugar...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**el mediodia habia llegado...**_

_**lita salia de la universidad de la ciudad...el examen habia sido agotador...pero habia resultado muy bien...**_

_**ya solo le faltaban unas pocas materias para recibirse...**_

_**sonrio ante el pensamiento de lo desastrosa que era cuando aun cursaba la preparatoria...**_

_**esa lita...era un mero recuerdo ahora...sus notas habian subido...y era mucho mas aplicada a la hora de ponerse a estudiar o hacer tareas y proyectos...su esfuero fue mayusculo a la hora de ponerse a estudiar...**_

_**cuando comenzo su carrera de chef...ken era un niño recien nacido...apenas tenia unas semanas...ella estaba algo debil...pero conto con el apoyo de las chicas...ellas cuidaban de ken cuando iba a estudiar...y luego la ayudaban con su nuevos deberes...realmente salio adelante por que ellas estuvieron a su lado...les debia tanto...**_

_**cada vez que las veia junto a ken no podia estar mas feliz...ella sabia que si bien no eran su familia el las queria y apreciaba como si realmente lo fueran...ellos nunca se sintieron solos por que las tenian a ellas...**_

_**pero ahora las cosas eran distintas...**_

_**seiya habia regresado...y con el esas viejas sensaciones de nervios y escalofrios al verlo...**_

_**pero aun asi no sederia ante esos sentimientos...no cuando le costo tanto aplacar esa tristeza y desolacion a lo profundo de su corazon...**_

_**no sederia por que sabia que si bien el estaba contento con su paternidad...el asunto entre ellos era bie ndistinto...**_

_**sabia que el estaba fuertemente arrepentido de lo que sucedio entre ellos...se lo dejo bien claro aquel dia al pedirle disculpas...**_

_**pero gracias a ese encuentro su hijo existia y no se sentia tan sola...gracias a ese encuentro ahora no estaba sola y habia recibido la amistad de otras personas...**_

_**en el fondo se lo agradecia...**_

_**pero aun asi...no sederia...**_

_**iba a tratarlo, verlo y pasar junto a ellos...pero solo por ken...por su hijo...por que el no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que habia ocurrido entre sus padres...**_

_**decidida...tomo el telefono y marco un numero...**_

_**hola...-escucho esa vos del otro lado de la linea...**_

_**seiya...-dijo ella sabiendo que reconoceria su voz**_

_**li...-dijo la vos de seiya atravez del aparato...**_

_**si...soy yo...estas libre hoy...podrias ir a buscar a ken al jardin...-dijo lita**_

_**claro...yo me encargo...necesitas algo mas...-dijo seiya**_

_**tenia que decirte algo...pero te lo dire por la noche cuando vaya en busca de ken...-dijo lita**_

_**esta bien...nos vemos entonces...-dijo seiya**_

_**con esto lita corto la cmunicaion dejando a seiya muy pensante...**_

_**despues de guardar su telefono se dirigio a la calle para caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo...hoy tendria horas extra...asique hasta la noche no podria ir por ken...**_

_**solo espero estar obrando bien...-penso lita mientras caminaba con un paso pausado...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**seiya...ocurre algo...-dijo taiki al verlo tan estatico...**_

_**era lita cierto...-dijo yaten con algo de preocupacion**_

_**si...era ella...dijo que tenia que decirme algo...vendra por la noche...ahora debo irme...voy a buscar a ken...-dijo seiya mientras se ponia de pie**_

_**bien...entonces preparare algo de comer...-dijo taiki**_

_**claro...regresare en un momento...-dijo seiya**_

_**laro...-dijeron ambos mientras escuchaban la puerta cerrarse...**_

_**tu que crees...-dijo taiki a yaten, mientras se disponia a hacer algo de comer**_

_**yo creo que en realidad...tiene varios asuntos que arreglar con lita...pero tu sabes como es ella...no se lo pondra facil...-dijo yaten**_

_**es cierto...pero yo tambien creo que en el fondo el si siente algo por ella...de otra forma el no se habria enredado con ella de esa forma...el no es de tener ese tipo de comportamiento...-dijo taiki**_

_**es cierto...se habra dado cuenta...-dijo yaten**_

_**lo dudo...es bastante despistado...-dijo taiki**_

_**claro...olvide el pequeño detalle...-dijo yaten**_

_**por cierto que haremos...-dijo taiki**_

_**con que-dijo yaten enarcando una ceja...**_

_**con mina y emy...-dijo taiki mientras su ojos mostraban decepcion al nombrar a emy...yaten ensancho los ojos al oir el nombre de la persona que lo habia llevado a decidir volver...**_

_**las cosas ahora son diferentes...-dijo yaten mientras cerraba los ojos...**_

_**nos condenaremos por sus errores...-dijo taiki mirandolo**_

_**no se de que hablas...como sabes que ellas sienten lo mismo...-dijo yaten**_

_**tu que eres perceptivo no lo has notado...por favor yaten...-dijo taiki reprimiendo una risa...**_

_**la verdad no se que decirte...debo pensarlo...los errores que han cometido son bastante grandes...ellas se portaron muy mal con lita...quien justamente es la madre de nuestro sobrino...-dijo yaten**_

_**eso es cierto...pero este conflicto no durara por siempre...tu lo sabes...-dijo taiki**_

_**eso espero...-dijo yaten, dando por terminado dicho tema, taiki solo lo miro...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**seiya manejaba a gran velocidad para poder llegar al jardin a tiempo...**_

_**me pregunto por que fue tan cortante conmigo...ella no suele ser asi...-penso seiya al momento que estaba proximo a llegar...**_

_**estaciono al costado del cordon y bajo del auto dispuesto a esperar por la salida de su hijo de aquel edificio...  
**_

**_continuara_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**capitulo 13**_

**los restaurantes estaban llenos, **_**todos los encargados completamente tapados de trabajo y la cocina era un completo caos...**_

_**me pregunto cuanto mas tardare en ir a buscar a ken...no quisiera aprovecharme...-dijo lita en vos baja mientras nuevos pedidos de hambrientos comensales llegaban hasta la mesada de trabajo de la futura chef**_

_**ni modo terminare tarde hoy...-penso lita al ver por lo menos 10 pedidos mas por cocinar...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**entonces crees que sea algo malo lo que ella quiere hablar contigo seiya...-dijo taiki, mientras los cuatro, incluyendo a ken, regresaban de pasar una gran tarde en familia, segun la descripcion del niño...**

**la verdad no lo se...no le dijo gran cosa...dijo que hablaria conmigo cuando venga a buscar a ken...pero se oia bastante rara...-dijo seiya**

**rara...como...-dijo yaten**

**su vos sono tosca y fria...-dijo seiya**

**no...no...emposibe...mi mama...no eh asi...-dijo el niño mientras movia sus pequeña cabecita de un lado a otro con gran fuerza y velocidad, oasionando que sus cabellos se movieran bastante...**

**est bien ken...tu ganas...-dijo seiya**

**papa...-dijo ken , seiya lo miro, si bien no era la primera vez que el niño lo llamaba asi...aun no estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho asi que era bastante chocante el hecho de el niño lo llamara de ese modo aunque eso no le podia hacer negar el hecho de que le encantaba que lo hiciera...**

**dime hijo...-dijo seiya mientras levantaba su cara para ver al niño que iba en sus hombros...**

**tengo hambre...vamos con mama...-dijo el niño muy inocentemente, seiya al oir la peticion del niño miro a sus hermanos, quienes sonrienron...**

**claro por que no...despues de todo no me costaria mala acostumbrarme a sus comidas...-dijo yaten**

**eres un gloton...-dijo seiya con un sabor amargo en la boca**

**me digas que te molestas por eso...-dijo taiki con sorna...**

**no me molestes...-dijo seiya mientras llegaban al auto, subiendo los cuatro a el para despues ir al restaurante donde lita trabajaba...

* * *

**

**la cena estaba cervida en la mansion tomoe, las 3 mujeres adueltas y la pequeña adlescente esperaban que lita y ken pudieran estar presentes para cenar esa noche, pero como el trabajo de lita ultimamente era demasiado agotador y extenuante...no creia que ella legara a tiempo y bueno en cuanto al niño...el estaba con su padre al cual si bien no lo creian santo de su devocion...tampoco lo culpaban por lo que paso hace tres años...tal y como dijo hotaru eso es cosas de ellos dos...nadie mas tiene ningun derecho a meterse, aunque sabian que despues de todo lo que habia sufrido lita a causa de ese encuentro...ella no tomaria muy facilmente la idea de estar relacionada mas alla del lazo que ken creaba entre ambos...**

**a veces pienso...en el por que de toda esta situacion chicas...no creen que el destino jusgo muy cruelmente a lita...-dijo hotaru con congoja mientras procedian a cenar ella cuatro**

**es verdad...lita sufrio mucho...y ese embarazo...casi le costa la vida...estuvo a punto de irse de nuestras manos...-dijo michiru mientras su mirada lucia triste por momentos**

**es cierto pero gracias a dios pudimos notarlo a tiempo y hoy no solo ella esta aqui sino tambien ken...creo que aunque nunca se lo expresamos...ella sabe que de ahora en mas ella es miembro de neustra familia...-dijo haruka**

**vaya...nunca te habia escuchado hablar asi haruka...-dijo michiru**

**quizas si sea cierto...de que lita realmente logra milagros a veces...-dijo setsuna**

**que quieres decir...-dijo haruka mientras fruncia un cejo**

**ajajaja...-estallaron las demas mujeres al ver la mueca de haruka, todas sabian que ella queria mucho a lita y a ken hasta el punto de ser muy sobre proctectora, ellas sabian mejor que nadie si seiya hacia sufrir a lita seria capaz de pisarlo con el auto de carreras y despues darle en reversa...

* * *

**

**llegaron al restaurante con grandes espectativa de una muy buena cena...pero nunca esperaron verlo tan lleno...**

**crusaron las puertas de cristal sin dejar de asombrarse, para donde dirigieran sus ojos, se podia ver a meseros ir y venir...casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, por suerte pudieron ver una mesa desocupada al fenal del amplio salon del restaurante...**

**la otra vez habia gente...pero creo recordar bien en que no eran tantas...-dijo taiki**

**es cierto...pero hoy parece como su fuera a explotar el lugar...-dijo yaten mientras caminaban entre las mesas, a medida que caminaban las miradas curiosas se centraban en sus figuras...por supuesto las personas no habian olvidado al trio de cantantes...parecian totalmente sorprendidos de verlos en un restaurante como lo era ese...**

**comunacho como dirian mucho criticos...**

**pero alli estaban sentandose en una mesa aislada del vullicio donde las personas reclamaban un buen servicio...**

**disculpen que les traigo...-escucharon una vos, los tres mayores voltearon a ver a la susodicha, quien enseguia se vio encandilada por tres pares de ojos muy hermosos...**

**podrias dejarnos la carta...-dijo taiki**

**por su puesto algo mas...-dijo la joven totalmente admirada**

**no...la llamaremos cuando queramos ordenar...-dijo yaten con su tipico tono frio y osco...por algun motivo no le gustaba la forma en la que la moza los miraba...parecia una chiquilla embobada...**

**entiendo...-dijo la joven para despues retirarse**

**por que hiciste eso...solo estaba siendo amable...-dijo seiya mientras fruncia el ceño, todavia no entendia esa actitud...**

**si claro...-dijo yaten mientras tomaba la carta y la ojeaba rapidamente**

**no puedo creerlo...-escucharon una vos chillona acercandose a ellos, al escucharla seiya se puso demasiado serio, taiki se llevo una mano a la frente viendo frente a el abecinarse un gran escandalo, mientras yaten se cubria la frente y los ojos con la carta...**

**no puede ser...esto no puede estar pasando...-dijo seiya mientras rechinaba los dientes con furia, de todas las personas que podian entrar ahi, justo tenia que ser ella...**

**yaten...-dijo mina cuando estuvo a su lado, este la miro con nerviosismo y no era que no recordara lo que la rubia habia hecho a la madre de su sobreno lo que ocurria era que el no era de piedra por mucho que el intentara demostrar eso...pero aun asi no podia simplemente pensar en si mismo y dedicarse a pensar solo en el...**

**mina...-dijo yaten con vos fria, sorprendiendo a la misma mina y a sus dos hermanos , mientras el pequeño, que estaba en brazos de seiya, miraba todo con sus pequeños ojos azules bien abiertos...**

**que te pasa...por que eres tan frio...el otro dia no fuiste asi...-dijo mina extrañada mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, ya a estas alturas seiya maldijo por lo bajo, estaba seguro que si ella le decia aunque sea "hola", no podria aguantarse las ganas de gritonearla por todo lo que le habian hecho a lita, pero aun asi el era un hombre ante todo...se contendria...lo mas que pudiera...**

**no estoy de humor mina...asique di a que vniniste y luego largate...-dijo yaten mientras volvia a ojear la carta, mina tardo en procesar la informacion dicha por el albino, mas luego se levanto del asiento con lagrimas contenidas y se fue de alli totalmente molesta con el...**

**no lo entiendo por que lo haces...acaso no es ella lo que tu quieres yaten...-dijo seiya cuando ella se fue**

**si...lo es...deberas que lo es...pero quiero escarmentarla y hacerle entender que lo que ellas hicieron estuvo mal...quizas sirva de algo...-dijo yaten, mientras la veia salir del local a la distancia...**

**entonces tomo su orden...-escucharon una vos conocida, los tres voltearon a ver a la recien llegada...**

**mama...-esclamo ken con jubilo**

**hola hijo...-dijo lita**

**sabia que ella...-dijo taiki**

**la vi entrar en el local...asique...me acerque...-dijo lita mientras tambien miraba la puerta por la que mina habia salido**

**no te preocupes no paso nada...-dijo seiya**

**realmente dudo que haya notado la presencia de ken...-dijo taiki**

**eso espero...ella no lo conocen...lo vieorn una vez cuando aun era un bebe...el tenia unos dias de recien nacido...-dijo lita**

**entiendo...realmente cortaron lazos...-dijo yaten**

**si...pero bueno eso ya paso...ahora diganme...que van a comer...-dijo lita sonriendo nuevamente, seiya la miraba, ella no parecia estar mal...pero entonces por que le habia hablado tan secamente...**

**por que no nos traes tu...sorprendenos...-dijo taiki**

**oh...ya veo...realemnte no saben que pueden ordenar...-dijo lita**

**estas en lo cierto...-dijo yaten**

**perdona mi pregunta...pero desde cuando conoces tan bien a las personas-dijo taiki**

**bueno...digamos que tengo una muy buena vista...-dijo lita sonriendo**

**increible-penso taiki**

**bueno enseguida traere sus ordenes...-dijo lita mientras iba rumbo a la cocina...seiya la siguio con la mirada...**

**eh pasa...papa...-dijo ken muy inocentemente...**

**nada hijo...nada...-dijo seiya mientras seguia enfrascado en sus pensamientos...**

**

* * *

**

**ya era tarde cuando por fin pudo salir del restaurante...estaba agotada y su cuerpo clamava por un poco de descanso...**

**lita...-escucho la vos de taiki, sonaba muy cerca...**

**ah...lamento todo lo que tuvieron que esperar...hoy hubo mucho trabajo...-dijo lita sonriendo**

**no te preocupes por eso...-dijo yaten**

**es cierto...realmente no es com osi tuvieramos algo mas importante que hacer...-dijo seiya, mientras ken miraba las estrellas desde sus hombros, lita sonrio al ver que su hijo tenia el mismo hobbie que ella, aunque claro ella miraba las estrellas por un motivo bien distinto...**

**bueno ken es hora de ir a casa...las tias deben estar preocupadas...-dijo lita mientras estendia sus brazos hacia el...el niño hizo que seiya se agachara un poco para poder refugiarse en los brazos de su mama...**

**lita...tu dijiste que querias hablar conmigo...ah pasado algo grave...-dijo seiya**

**oh...es cierto...con toda la presion de hoy lo habia olvidado...pero no te preocupes...era solo decirte que me parece mejor que pases tiempo con ken...asi que eh pensado en que tengas a ken 1 dia por medio...-dijo lita mirandolo**

**de veras...-dijo seiya sorprendido**

**si asi es...-dijo lita **

**pero y ellas...no se oponen a eso...-dijo seiya extrañado esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...**

**no...no tendrian por que...ademas son mis amigas ahora y confian en mis deciciones y realmente creo que asi sera mejor...-dijo lita**

**muy bien...entonces esta hecho...-dijo seiya**

**muy bien...ve a buscarlo al jardin pasado mañana...-dijo lita**

**claro...hasta la mañana siguiente...-dijo seiya**

** asi es...estoy segura que les hara bien a todos...-dijo lita**

**gracias...realmente no entiendo como despues de todo lo que paso puedes ser asi...-dijo seiya**

**las malas experiencias deben combatirse con buenos sentimientos...no crees-dijo lita **

**tienes razon-dijo taiki**

**bueno es tarde...vamonos...-dijo yaten**

**vamos...si quieres los llevamos...-dijo taiki**

**tu que dices hijo...-dijo lita mirando al niño en su brazos**

**siiii...-grito el niño con gran entusiasmo, sin duda era digno hijo de seiya kou...**

**bueno ya lo hemos oido...vamonos...-dijo lita sonriendo para despues subir al auto con ellos tres...**

**_continuara_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**capitulo 14**_

**ya habia pasado una semana desde que seiya y lita se pusieran de acuerdo sobre los tiempos para ver a ken, sin embargo aun quedaban varios puntos a tratar...**

**como por ejemplo el hecho de que seiya queria participar en todo lo que sea referente a su hijo, ya se habia perdido tres años de su vida no queria perderse mas cosas asique decidio hablar con lita para poder comenzar a hacer las cosas como corresponde pasandole una manutencion...**

**yaten y taiki veia de buena forma la manera de pensar de seiya, aceptando que el hecho de enterarse que era padre lo hacia madurar rapidamente lo cual era muy bueno...**

**aquella mañana seiya habia salido rumbo a dejar a ken en el jardin...**

**adios hijo...-dijo seiya cuando ya habian llegado y las puertas del jardin se habrian, el niño sonrio a su padre y despues entro en el jardin corriendo con gran felicidad mientras todas las madres que iban a dejar a sus hijos miraban medio embadadas a seiya kou...puesto todas conocian al gran cantante que pronto volveria a los escenarios...**

**mas que satisfecho subio a su auto para volver al departamento donde vivia con sus hermanos...

* * *

**

**la tension que estaba experimentando era terrible, como podia ser que un examen de cocina extranjera le pusiera los pelos de puntas, si ella lo hacia todos lo dias...**

**ah...esto terminara matandome si no lo termino a tiempo para aprobar el examen...-pensaba lita mientras muy atentamente seguia prepaando un gran plato culinario, mas el ser obsebada de cerca por los instructores, la ponia en estado de shock y algo de desespesaracion...**

**esa era una de las cosas que no habia podido cambiar en esos años...**

**habia madurado...**

**era mas fina y culta**

**poseia mas elegancia...**

**pero su inseguridad y torpesa no habian cambiado en nada...**

**eso mismo es lo que te hace especial...-siempre decia michiru cuando notaba baja el autoestima de su amiga**

**bueno todo a resultado estupendamente, señorita kino...felicidades ya solo le restan tres examenes mas y entonces usted estara recibida..-dijo el instructor, despertandola de sus pensamientos, cuando esto paso pudo ver que la prueba habia terminado, su caliicacion habia resultado ser la mas alta entre todos los aspirantes...**

**pronto sonrio feliz...todo estaba saliendole estupendamente...**

**su carrera casi estaba terminada...**

**ken crecia fuerte, sano y feliz**

**seiya habia aceptado con real agrado a su hijo...**

**tenia 4 grandiosas amigas**

**nada podia ser mejor...**

**nada empañaria el momento que vivia en su vida, despues de tantos malos ratos y dolores insoportables a lo largo de todos esos años...podia decir que por primera vez se sentia en paz...mas no feliz, no, aun habia varios espacios vacios que era necesario llenar...**

**el espacio vacio que quedo cuando fue abandonada por sus amigas...pero tambien estaba aquel otro hueco, mas grande aun, el hueco de la decepcion amorosa...**

**aunque en esto ultimo lo sabia perfectamente, siempre habia sido, primero con aquel que creyo seria el unico pero despues llego seiya y un dia todo se salio de control, ella fue participe de eso...lo sabia sin embargo era una herida mas que debia sanar...**

**muchas gracias por todo instructor...-dijo lita respondiendo al alago de su superior...**

**no hay que agradecer...puedes retirarte...-dijo el instructor mientras sonreia, la joven de ojos verdes sonrio al hombre para despues salir del cuarto de examenes culinarios...**

**curioso...por un memento hubiera jurado que estaba melancolica...-penso el hombre

* * *

**

**el aeropuerto de la ciudad de tokio era un completo hervidero de gente...**

**el joven que acababa de llegar del extranjero camino entre las interminables filas de gente que se aglomeraban en el lugar...**

**por fin eh vuelto...despues de tanto tiempo...-dijo el joven cuando se encontro en la gran avenida, observando todo aquello que tuvo que abandonar hace años...-espero que ella pueda perdonarme despues de estos años...-dijo mientras un taxi paraba en frente suyo para despues subirse a el con una sonrisa en el rostro...**

* * *

**al llegar la noche, despues de un largo dia, por fin estaba en casa...**

**ah...por fin llegue...creia que ya no llegaria...-dijo lita mientras entraba en la mansion tomoe, con una sonrisa...**

**mama...-escucho un grito lleno de jubilo de aquel que pronto se adhirio a sus piernas...**

**hijo como estas...-dijo lita, cuando ella lebanto al niño de tres años...**

**bien...-dijo el niño mientras sonreia**

**li...como te fue...-dijo haruka cuando todos la vieron entrar en la sala, donde se encontro con una sorpresa, aunque no podia decir exactamente si era buena o no...**

**esta persona llamo hace unos momentos preguntando por ti y le dijimos que vivias aqui...-dijo michiru**

**asique decidi venir a verte...-dijo el joven que la miraba con una sonrisa, lita lo miraba con asombro...**

**no puede ser...no es posible que sea el...-penso lita mientras sus ojos estaban enfocados en la figura de aquel hombre que estaba en frente de ella...**

**lita...te enccuentras bien...estas paliddeciendo...-dijo setsuna parandose, para despues hacercandose a ella...**

**si estoy bien...-dijo lita soltando a ken...-hijo por que no vas con hotaru a la cocina, me gustaria tomar algo fresco...-dijo lita mientras le sonreia...**

**claro mami...-dijo el pequeño, hotaru sonrio nerviosamente para despues tomar la mano del niño y salir de la sala...**

**en cuanto el niño y hotaru salieron de la habitacion, la mirada de lita se endurecio y miro fijamente al joven en frente...**

**no entiendo el motivo por el que estas aqui...-dijo lita secamente, las tres mujeres restantes se sorprendieron por el tono empleado por ella, dado que no solia emplear ese tono con nadie...**

**se que estas molesta...pero permitime explicarte...-dijo el joven con una mirada lo bastante insegura debido a la fuerte mirada de su interlocutora...**

**no necesito explicaciones...quedo todo muy claro cuando te fuiste...-dijo lita mientras seguia mirandolo, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho...**

**se que no fui muy explicito contigo que no te di razones pero deberas necesito que me escuches...-dijo el joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos siplicaban por que lo escuchara, lita lo miro un momento, para despues bajar la mmirada...**

**esta bien...pero que sea rapido por favor...entenderas que no te esperaba de regreso...y menos ahora...-dijo lita**

**lo se...pude darme cuenta...pero no vengo buscando nada...solo quiero que me escuches...despues si no quieres saber nada de mi...me ire y no volvere...lo juro...-dijo el joven de ojs azules**

**esta bien...te escucho...-dijo lita mas tranquila mientras e sentaba en uno de los sillones, haruka, michiru y setsuna miraban de un lado a otro cuando cada uno de ellos hablaba...**

**pero quien es el...no entiendo...-dijo haruka**

**el es hiroki...fue mi novio antes de que conociera a todas las demas...pero un dia se disculpo conmigo por haber roto nuestra relacion...despues de eso no volvi a verlo...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada**

**y ahora ah vuelto...-dijo setsuna**

**asi es...-dijo hiroki**

**por que...-dijo lita levantando la mirada de subito**

**por que, que...-dijo el algo desconcertado, ella parecia querer golpearlo...**

**quiero saber por que escucsa estupida tuve que llorar durante dias enteros...-dijo lita mientras apretaba los puños...**

**li...-dijo haruka, lita ni siquiera la miro, lo mantenia la mirada fija en hiroki...**

**bueno lo que paso fue que mis padres se divorciaron y yo debia irme a vivir con mi padre, trate de persuadirlo parano irnos lejos pero no quiso entender y nos mudamos a estados unidos...no queria sufrieras por mi partida por eso...decidi terminar...sabia que podrias encontrar a alguien mas...-dijo hiroki**

**asique fue eso...bueno...sinceramente no puedo decirte que no resiento esos recuerdos, pero no tengo nada en contra tuya...-dijo lita mientras suavisaba su mirada**

**gracias lita...-dijo hiroki**

**sin embargo...no puedo ofrecerte nada mas que una simple amistad...espero que entiendas eso...-dijo lita**

**claro lo entiendo...tu pareja debe ser muy celoso...-dijo hiroki mientras sonreia con tristeza**

**mi pareja...-dijo lita parpadeando**

**claro el padredel niño...-dijo hiroki**

**oh...no...el no es mi pareja...es solo el padre de mi hijo...-dijo lita**

**como...no te entiendo...-dijo hiroki**

**eso no importa...no quiero ser grosera...pero estoy algo cansada...podrias...-dijo lita**

**claro...lamento haberte quitado tiempo...-dijo hiroki**

**descuida...puedes venir cuando quieras...siempre seras bienvenido...-dijo lita a modo de despedida para despuessalir de la sala...**

**bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui...-dijo hiroki mientras se ponia de pie...**

**lo acompaño...-dijo setsuna poniendose de pie...**

**

* * *

**

**lita entro en la cocina, donde encontro a hotaru sirviendo varias bebidas resfrescantes...**

**permiteme servirme hotaru...-dijo lita llegando hacia ellos**

**claro...-dijo hotaru, lita tomo un vaso y vacio el contenido de un solo trago...-ocurrio algo malo...-dijo hotaru preocupada**

**no...solo era alguien de mi pasado que vino a aclarar cuentas conmigo...-dijo lita**

**ya veo...sientate un poco quizas sirva para que pienses mejor las cosas...-dijo hotaru mientras le sonreia**

**claro...-dijo lita, mientras scerraba los ojos, en su mente podia recordar cada palabra que habia dicho el...le creia...por su puesto que si...pero habia algo que le impedia proceder de otra manera...**

**orgullo...**

**quizas...**

**pronto sintio una pequeñas manos rodear sus rodilla, miro a su pequeño hijo que la obserbaba desde sus rodillas...**

**mami...-dijo el niño**

**no te preocupes...estoy bien...-dijo lita sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro del niño...  
**

**_continuara_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**capitulo 15**_

**estaciono el auto cerca de la acera, luego bajo y se acerco a la casa...**

**habia estado ahi por mas de 15 minutos, en el auto sin bajar...no entendia la razon...pero al ver salir a alguien de esa mansion, pudo sentir un mal presentimiento cruzar por su mente velozmente...**

**

* * *

**

el timbre de la casa sono firmemente...

yo voy...-dijo michiru, para despues ponerse de pie para despues dirigirse a la puerta

hola michiru...-dijo seiya cuando esta le abrio la puerta

oh...seiya...-dijo michiru impresionada de verlo ahi...

pasa algo...estas palida...-dijo seiya

no nada...pasa...-dijo michiru sonriendo nuevamente para luego acerse a un lado...

gracias...-dijo seiya mientras entraba a la sala de la casa...

bienvenido seiya...-dijo setsuna a modo de saludo

sientete como en tu casa...-dijo hotaru que salia de la cocina, haruka no le dijo nada solo se limito a mirarlo y asintir con su cabeza, eso era mas que suficiente para el...

muvhas gracias...a decir verdad vine a ver a ken...-dijo seiya

**claro en seguida lo llamo...-dijo michiru llendo a la cocina, mientras las otras tres mujeres no sabian como tomar la coincidencia de que el llegara justo en ese momento...

* * *

**

**michiru entro en la cocina encontrandose con madre e hijo juntos aunque la primera estaba algo turvada...**

**michiru...-dijo lia al verla en la puerta...**

**es que...seiya esta aqui...-dijo michiru**

**seiya...-dijo lita, mas no pudo decir nada mas por que pronto pudo ver a ken salir corriendo al encuentro con su padre...**

**si...el esta aqui...-dijo michiru despues de unos segundos...**

**ya veo...bueno vamos a recibirlo...-dijo lita mientras se ponia de pie, dispuesta a ir a la sala...**

**pero estas bien...estas palida...no sera por que...-dijo michiru mientras se acercaba a ella sumamente preocupada...**

**no te preocupes...estoy bien..no es nada...solo estoy algo sorprendida...no me esperaba verlo despues de tanto tiempo...-dijo lita mientras miraba a la de cabellos aguamarina...**

**esta bien...entonces vamos a la sala...-dijo michiru, para despues salir ambas hacia la sala...**

**

* * *

**

**el niño corrio hacia los brazos de su padre, con una felicidad palpable en el rostro...**

**hola ken...-dijo seiya cuando lo recibio en sus brazos...**

**seiya...-dijo lita entrando en la sala, seiya levanto la vista de su hijo para ver a lita, quien lucia algo palida, pero sonriente...**

**lita...pasa algo...estas palida...-dijo seiya, lita se quedo en silencio por un segundo, mientras las otras mujeres se tensaron visiblemente...**

**no es nada...es solo cansancio...pero dime a que se debe tu presencia aqui...-dijo lita mientras tomaba asiento **

**vine a ver a ken un rato...ademas de que queria tratar un tema contigo...puede ser...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba**

**claro...-dijo lita con nerviosismo, despues de ver a hiroki que mas podria pasarle ese dia...**

**entonces creo que debemos dejarlos solos...-dijo setsuna mientras se ponia de pie...**

**es verdad...-dijo hotaru**

**haruka...seguramente querras acompañarme de compras...vamonos...-dijo michiru mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla del brazo y sacarla en contra de su voluntad...**

**pero michiru...-dijo haruka**

**no, vamos...-es lo ultimo que ambos adultos escucharon de parte de michiru...**

**bueno...nosotras tambien nos retiramos...-dijo setsuna**

**siempre seras bienvenido seiya...-dijo hotaru a modo de despedida**

**muchas gracias...-dijo seiya ambas mujeres, las cuales desaparecieron detras de diferentes puertas...**

**entonces seiya...de quese trata...-dijo lita mientras miraba a su hijo jugar con el...**

**pues eh estado pensandolo mucho ultimamente...y no quiero que lo soportes todo tu sola...quiero ayudarte...-dijo seiya**

**ah...entiendo...-dijo lita mientras suspiraba aliviada...ella esperaba otro tipo de cosa...**

**solo dime a que acuerdo podemos llegar...-dijo seiya**

**la verdad seiya es que los ultimos tres años fueron duros y tuve que soportar muchas cosas...pero gracias a ellas pudimos salir adelante...y ahora tu tambien me ofreces ayuda...realmente te lo ahradesco...pero no creas que no me las puedo arreglar sola...-dijo lita**

**no...claro que no me refiero a eso...es solo que es mi hijo y quiero participaren todo...-dijo seiya**

**entiendo...creo que en ese caso podemos llegar a un acuerdo seiya...-dijo lita**

**muy bien...yo habia pensado en pasarte una manutencion...creo que eso es lo mas correcto...-dijo seiya**

**comprendo tu posicion...y creo que tienes razon...pero quiero que decidas tu el monto...-dijo lita**

**por que eres tan accecible...-dijo seiya mientras dejaba de mirar a su hijo para mirar a la madre de su hijo...**

**eh...de que hablas...-dijo lita sorprendida mientras parpadeaba un par de veces...**

**siempre tratas de dejar conformes a todas las personas pero no vez tu propio beneficio...-dijo seiya**

**oh...hablas de eso...pues no me gusta aprobecharme de las personas...ademas eso es lo mas justo...-dijo lita**

**eres admirable...-dijo seiya**

**gracias...pero ya te lo eh dicho...tu elijes...-dijo lita**

**bien...entonces que te parece 1000 yenes por mes...-dijo seiya**

**estas seguro...-dijo lita**

**claro que si...no quiero que le falte nada...-dijo seiya**

**entiendo...como tu quieras...-dijo lita**

**muy bien...-dijo seiya**

**por cierto...volveran a cantar cierto...-dijo lita**

**si...el primer concierto es dentro de una semana, y ese es otro motivo para venir a verlos...-dijo seiya**

**de que hablas...-dijo lita**

**se que quizas no quieras ir...pero tengo dos entradas para ti y para ken...puedes ir si quieren...-dijo seiya mientras dejaba las dos entradas sobre la pequeña mesa que habia en la sala de estar...**

**oh muchas gracias...pero...-dijo lita bajando la mirada, era mas que seguro que ellas estarian alli...**

**verdad que iremos mami...-dijo el pequeño ken mientras se acercaba a ella...**

**tu quieres ir...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba**

**si...-dijo el niño mientras sonreia**

**esta bien...iremos...-dijo lita**

**bueno en ese caso ya debo irme...te dejare la manuntencion de este mes...asi estare mas tranquilo...-dijo seiya mientras sacaba un sobre blanco de su traje y lo ponia sobre la mesa...**

**muchas gracias...-djo lita, mientras lo acompañaban ambos a la puerta...**

**no tienes que agradecer nada...-dijo seiya**

**adios...pa...-dijo ken, seiya se agacho a su altura para darle un abrazo...

* * *

**

**seiya entro en el departamento para encontrarse en la sala con amy y mina...**

**seiya...-dijo amy**

**hola...-dijo el friamente para despues perderse en el pasillo rumbo a su habitacion...**

**pero que le pasa...-dijo mina extrañada por la actitud de el...**

**no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta...pero hace un tiempo que esta asi-dijo taiki**

**un tiempo...hace mucho...-dijo amy**

**tres años...-dijo yaten seriamente**

**aun no ah olvidado a serena...-dijo mina**

**no lo sabemos...no ha querido hablar de eso tampoco...-dijo taiki mientras negaba con la cabeza...**

**ya veo...debe ser duro para el...-dijo amy**

**por cierto hay algo que nos inquieta chicas...-dijo yaten**

**dinos...-dijo mina**

**que paso con lita...no la hemos visto...-dijo taiki**

**ah...ella...-dijo amy bajando la mirada, taiki la miro minusiosamente, ciertamente la de cabellos azules no sabia que decir...**

**no la hemos visto tampoco...desde hace mas de dos años...-dijo mina**

**por que...-djo yaten**

**estamos peleadas...ya no somos amigas...-dijo mina**

**si...pero por que...eran muy unidas...-dijo taiki**

**la vida de una sailor scouts...debe vivirse solo para servir a nuestra princesa...nada es mas importante que nuestra princesa...ella falto a eso...-dijo mina**

**asi...es por eso fue relegada de sus poderes de sailor scout...ahora es una joven comun y corriente...-dijo amy**

**mira vos...-dijo yaten**

**yaten...-dijo taiki**

**una vez alguien me dijo que los sueños y sentimientos de las personas eran muy importantes...-dijo yaten mirando a mina fijamente**

**pero...-dijo mina**

**donde quedo tu filosofia...o es que no se aplica a nadie mas que a ti misma...-dijo yaten muy rudamente...**

**no es eso...-dijo mina**

**el caso de lita es diferente yaten...-dijo amy**

**diferente...-dijo taiki frunciendo un cejo**

**asi es...ella tiene un hijo en estos momentos...-dijo mina**

**vaya...no me esperaba eso...-dijo yaten**

**y ese hecho es una violacion a las leyes del antiguo milenio de plata, las sailors no pueden tener decendencia hasta que la princesa no ascienda al trono...-dijo amy**

**que...-dijeron ambos mientras las miraban con incredulidad...**

**es una tonteria...no puedes prohibirle algo asi a alguien...-dijo taiki**

**es completamente inhumano...-dijo yaten sorprendido**

**por eso lita ya no es una sailor...-dijo amy**

**entiendo...pero no creen que ustedes como amigas que eran de ella...hicieorn muy mal...-dijo taiki**

**que quieres decir...-dijo mina**

**ustedes decian ser las mejores amigas del mundo y ante una situacion dificil le dan la espalda...que place de amistad es esa...o temen al castigo que puede impartirles una antigua reina...-dijo yaten**

**ninguna dijo nada...solo permanecieron calladas...**

**sin duda...-penso taiki**

**son unas cobardes...-penso yaten indignado mientras las miraba...

* * *

**

**seiya entro en su cuarto...**

**con una mescla de sentimientos surcando su pecho fuertmente**

**por un lado estaba satisfecho por lo que habia hecho..su hijo lo valia...pero por otro lado tenia un mal presentimiento por aquel ue habia visto salir de la masion tomoe...y si sumamos a eso el hecho de vera mina y a amy, pues no estaba muy contento que digamos...**

**cuanto mas durara esto...es que acaso no pueden aceptar que se equivocaon...-penso seiya mientras su vista se desviaba hacia la ventana, alli en el amplio cielo pudo ver una estrella desplegar gran brillo...**

**curioso...ese resplador...es verdoso...sera el planeta jupiter...-pregunto seiya al aire, miestras seguia mirando dicha estrella...  
**

**continuara**


	16. Chapter 16

_**capitulo 16**_

_**el dia del concierto habia llegado, el estadio esta totalmente repleto y como lo habia esperado todas estaban alli...**_

_**segura que estas bien lita...-dijo haruka a su lado cuando entraban en el estadio, para tomar haciento en las gradas**_

_**de que hablas haruka...esta todo bien...-dijo lita mientras tomaban asiento y ella sostenia a ken en sus brazos, mientras el niño miraba para todos lados emocionado, buscando a su papa, pero este no estaba por ningun lado...**_

_**de veras...las he visto...estan cerca del escenario...-dijo michiru con preocupacion**_

_**no se preocupen chicas...todo esta bien...-dijo lita restandole importancia aunque por dentro de la cosa era bien distinta...**_

_**estas segura...-dijo setsuna preoupada**_

_**las hemos visto...-dijo hotaru con pena**_

_**visto...a quienes...ma...-dijo ken mientras miraba a las adultas con curiosida**_

_**a nadie...no importa...-dijo lita, mientras ponia su vista en el frente, claro que las habia visto pero estaban algo lejos de ellas...**_

_**ken solo volvio la mirada al escenario, mientras las 4 mujeres restantes miraban a lita con preocupacion...**_

* * *

_**es estadio esta repleto chicas...-dijo mina con emocion**_

_**es verdad...se nota que han vuelto a ser muy populares...-dijo rey**_

_**si...esta todo estupendamente organizado...-dijo amy mientras miraba para todos lados sin perder detalle**_

_**es verdad y hasta se puede decir que hay mas gente aun que las ultimas veces que dieron conciertos...-dijo serena**_

_**claro que si...despues todo...es la vuelta de three lights...-dijo rey mientras sonreia, pronto el bullicio se iso aun mayor, cuando por fin los tres exitosos cantantes hicieron aparicion en el escenario...**_

_**estara aqui...-penso seiya mientras miraba el ya repleo estadio, sin poder ver nada...**_

_**entonces empezemos...-grito taiki para despues mirar a sus hermanos, estos asintieron y pronto el sonido de los bajos y el teclado se hizo escuchar en todo el estadio...**_

_**pronto los gritos de las admiradoras surgieron de entre las plateas...**_

_**creo que no tendran problemas para ser famosos nevamente...-dijo rey**_

_**claro que no...-dijo mina**_

_**eso es fantastico...-dijo serena, mientras darien parecia algo ofuscado, en realidad a el lo habian casi obligado a asistir...**_

* * *

_**el concierto fue todo un exito, ademas de resultr muy divertido...**_

_**bueno ya es hora de irnos ken...-dijo lita**_

_**no puedo ver a papa antes de irnos...ma...-dijo ken mientras se disponian a irse**_

_**el debe estar ocupado...-dijo lita resistiendose a la posibilidad de ver a las que una vez fueron sus amigas**_

_**podemos hacerlo entrar...-dijo michiru**_

_**pero chicas...-dijo lita**_

_**tu quedate aqui con setsuna...nosotros lo acompañaremos...-dijo haruka**_

_**pero...-dijo lita**_

_**dale ma...por fis...-dijo el niño de cabello negro mientras tomaba las ropas de su madre...**_

_**esta bien...pero te portas bien...-dijo lita**_

_**si...-dijo el niño para despues abrazarse a ella...**_

_**bueno...ya vayan...-dijo lita**_

_**si...-dijo ken mientras michiru y haruka se acercaban a el...**_

_**vamos ken...-dijo haruka**_

_**toma nuestras manos...sino podrias perderte...-dijo michiru**_

_**claro...vamos...-dijo el niño mientras tomaba la mano de ambas adultas, para despues los tres salir de alli rumbo a los camerinos...**_

_**deberas creen que todo estara bien...-dijo lita mientras miraba primero a setsuna y despues a hotaru**_

_**si...haruka y michiru van con el...-dijo setsuna**_

_**es verdad...y si se da el caso de que las chicas lo vean, seiya no dejara que le pase nada...es su hijo...-dijo hotaru**_

_**es verdad...debo estar tranquila...-dijo lita mientras suspiraba profundamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones...**_

_**asi que es el...-escucharon las tres un vos, lita esancho la vos al escucharla, mas no volteo a ver a dicha persona...**_

_**sailor mars...-dijo setsuna con vos fria**_

_**era el... cierto...-dijo rey mientras miraba a la de cabello verdoso**_

_**si te refieres al niño...asi es...-dijo hotaru de forma fria y cortante**_

_**hotaru...-dijo rey mientras lo miraba**_

_**y tu...por que no volteas a verme...-dijo rey, lita volteo a verla, rey se veia igual que hacia tiempo**_

_**perdon...dijiste algo...-dijo lita mientras la miraba distantemente, rey la miro un momento para luego fruncir el cejo**_

_**no me hables como si te haya traicionado...tu fuiste quien falto al juramento de las sailors...-dijo rey**_

_**si vienes a decir lo mismo que en todas las ocasiones anteriores...-dijo setsuna mientras sus rostro se endurecia...**_

_**ya puedes irte...no necesitamos escuchar tus argumentos...-dijo hotaru seriamente**_

_**algun van a arrepentirse...-dijo rey mientras se volteaba para irse, las tres mujeres la miraron...-por cierto...nunca imagine que realmente te atreverias a traerlo al mundo...-dijo rey**_

_**lita ensancho los ojos, mientras sus manos se movieron a su boca rapidamente...**_

_**pronto las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas...**_

* * *

_**el camerino de las reincorporadas estrellas estaba realmente lleno, amy y mina habian ido a felicitar a yaten y taiki, quien las recibieron cortesmente, por no faltarles el respeto...**_

_**seiya las miraba desde un rincon mientras en su cabeza, aun daban vueltas las palabras de lita...**_

_**ninguna de ellas se preocupo por nada mas que no fuera el equipo...**_

_**esas eran las palabras que el habia escuchado de los labios de la madre de su hijo...**_

_**y eso aun lo enfurecia...**_

_**hacia dias que sabia la verdad...y estaba realmente contento con saber que el era su hijo...**_

_**pero lo que ellas le hicieron a los dos...lo enfurecia...**_

_**bueno ire a caminar un rato...-dijo seiya mientras se ponia de pie, dispuesto a salir del camerino**_

_**seiya...-dijo taiki**_

_**estare bien...se cuidarme solo...-dijo seiya**_

_**pero ten cuidado...tenemos concierto mañana...-dijo yaten**_

_**mejor no te contesto...-dijo seiya para luego abrir la puerta, quedandose muy sorprendido al ver a haruka y michiru, tomadas de la manos con ken, caminar hacia alli, de subito, cierra la puerta detras de el, para que ni mina ni amy, vean al niño...**_

_**taiki y yaten, sabian que deliberadamente habia algo que ellas no debian ver, por eso el cerro de esa forma la puerta**_

_**que sera...-pensanron ambos para luego verse y entender la situacion despues de unos minutos...**_

_**pero que le pasa...-dijo mina**_

_**no lo sabemos...-dijo taiki**_

_**esta algo supceptible...-dijo yaten**_

_**de veras...que le habra pasado...-dijo amy**_

_**no se preocupen por eso...pero digannos han pensado mejor las cosas...-dijo taiki**_

_**yo se que...quizas actuamos mal...pero esas son las reglas de la familia lunar...-dijo amy mientras cerraba los ojos**_

_**nosotras somos solo guardianas al mando de la princesa de la luna...nuestro deber es pensar solo en ella...esa es la verdad...-dijo mina**_

_**pero ustedes...-dijo yaten**_

_**actualmente, cada una de nosotras esta resignada a abandonar sus sueños por ella...es nuestra mision...-dijo amy**_

_**pero...-dijo taiki**_

_**no hay peros chicos...asi son las cosas...-dijo mina**_

_**entonces consideran a lita...-dijo taiki con pena**_

_**como traidora...-dijeron ambas...muy lentamente**_

* * *

_**seiya cerro la puerta detras de el y miro a las personas frente a el...**_

_**papa...-grito el niño mientras corria hacia el, seiya, sonriente, se agacho y lo recibio en sus brazos...**_

_**hola campeon...viste el concierto...-dijo seiya mientras se volvia a poner de pie**_

_**si...-dijo ken**_

_**estuvieron muy bien...-dijo michiru mientras sonreia**_

_**felicidades...-dijo haruka mientras desbia la mirada...**_

_**gracias...pero y las demas...donde esta li...-dijo seiya mientras las miraba, era logico que ella no las acompañara, despues de todo era sabido que ellas querrian verlos en privado...**_

_**en las gradas, esperandonos...-dijo haruka**_

_**pues vamos con ellas...aqui no se puede estar mucho tiempo...aunque tampoco es como si quisiera estar ahi...-dijo seiya**_

_**claro...vamos...-dijo michiru**_

_**vamos con mama...-dijo ken**_

_**si ken...vamos con mama...-dijo seiya mientras sonreia al niño y emprendian la vuelta con las demas...**_

_**no puede ser..-dijo michiru cuando se iban acercando hacia el lugar odnde estaban lita, setsuna y hotaru**_

_**es ella...-dijo haruka mientras su mirada se tornaba furiosa...**_

_**lita esta...-dijo michiru mientras aceleraban el paso**_

_**llorando...-penso seiya mientras se acercaban, al llegar junto a ella, dejo al niño en el sueñlo, quien rapidamente fue sujetado por haruka sin entender nada...**_

_**no puede ser...-escucharon los sollozos de lita que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con el cabello suelto cubriendo parte de su rostro y sus hombros, y sus manos en sus rostro, sin embargo las labrimas se escurrian entre sus dedos...**_

_**li...-dijo seiya agachandose a su altura, ella inmediatamente bajo sus manos, dejando caer libremente sus lagrimas...**_

_**seiya...-dijo ella entrecortadamente**_

_**que paso...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba...**_

_**lita no respondio, solo seguio llorando en silencio...**_

_**ya tranquila...-dijo seiya mientras la tomaba de los hombros, ella pronto se abrazo a el, en busca de consuelo, el correspondio el abrazo, mientras en la lejania podia ver a rey alejarse junto a nicolas...-fue ella verdad...-dijo seiya sin dejar de abrazar a lita,mientras miraba a setsuna y hotaru**_

_**ambas asintieron con pena...**_

_**ellas aun hacian sufrir a lita...**_

_**ella dijo...que le sorprendia que el niño haya nacido...-dijo hotaru con tristeza**_

_**que..-dijo haruka sin poder creer la caradurez que tenia la sailor del fuego**_

_**creo que no estan arrepentidasen nada...-dijo michiru**_

_**maldita...como te atrevez a decir eso...-penso seiya mientras sentia las lagrimas de lita, mojar su camisa y el rencor hacia ellas que estaba empezando a formarse en su interior crecia mas y mas a cada minuto...**_

_**mama...-dijo ken desde los brazos de haruka, in entender por que ella lloraba...**_

_**lita se despego de seiya un poco para ver a ken, que la miraba sin entender...**_

_**ken...-dijo ella con lagrimas para despues tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente**_

_**mami..-dijo el niño mientras pasaba sus cortos y debiles brazos por su cuello...**_

_**las 5 personas restantes se pusieron alrededor de ellos, viendolos con pena, seiya se acerco a ellos, y lita lo miro con agradecimiento por brindarle su apoyo...**_

* * *

_**dos pares de ojos vieron toda la escenas sorprendidos...**_

_**ese era el niño de lita...**_

_**pero que hacia seiya con ella**_

_**seria el...el padre del niño...**_

_**quizas...despues de todo eran parecidos...**_

_**todos estos pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes, shokeadas...**_

* * *

_**taiki y yaten, subieorn por las gradas hasta encontrarse con seiya y todas las demas chicas del sistema solar exterior...**_

_**pero la tristeza pronto los golpeo al ver el aspecto de lita...**_

_**llorosa...afectada...destruida...**_

_**abrazada a su hijo, como si fuera lo ultimo en su vida...**_

_**peor que paso...-pensaron ambos al ver la mirad****a furiosa de seiya, ririgirse a la salida del estadio...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**capitulo 17**_

**amy y mina subian las escaleras del templo hikawa...**

**habian recibido una llamada a los minutos de llegar a sus casas, despues del concierto...**

**que crees que hay pasado...-dijo mina mientras subian ambas las escaleras**

**pues...yo diria que tiene que ver con lita...-dijo amy**

**es verdad...ella estaba en el concierto...-dijo mina, para luego detenerse de subito**

**que ocurre mina...-dijo amy mientras se paraba y se volteaba a ver a la rubia, quien tenia los ojos desorbitados**

**crees que halla pasado algo de gran relevancia...-dijo mina**

**pues no lo se...-dijo amy**

**sigamos...tengo curiosidad...-dijo mina mientras apresuraban el paso...**

**tu has sido la que se detuvo mina...-dijo amy mientras sonreia resignada...**

**claro pero sigamos...ya nos falta poco...-dijo mina mientras terminaban de subir las escaleras del templo hikawa**

**bueno...llegaron...dijo rey cuando las vi entrar en el templo**

**estas de mal humor rey...-dijo amy**

**vi a lita...-dijo rey sin contestar a lo anterior...**

**como...-dijo mina sorprendida**

**asi es...cuando saliamos pasamos cerca de ella...-dijo rey**

**estaba sola...-dijo serena quien miraba a rey con inseguridad**

**no...estaba con ellas...-dijo rey mientras cerraba los ojos**

**con las outhers...-dijo mina**

**asi es...-dijo rey**

**paso algo entre ustedes...-dijo amy**

**si, digamos que tuvimos un intercambio de palabras...-dijo rey**

**que le dijiste...-dijo serena**

**la verdad...realmente no esperaba que ella tuviera el coraje de traer a ese niño al mundo...-dijo rey**

**lo viste...-dijo serena sorprendida**

**si, estaba con haruka y michiru, simplemente supuse que era el...ella no lo nego...-dijo rey con los cejos fruncidos...**

**oh y como es...-dijo serena**

**como cualquier niño...aunque tengo la sensacion de que esos ojos los he visto antes...-dijo rey con extrañeza**

**de que hablas...-dijo amy**

**tiene ojos azules...y tengo la sensacion de haber visto esos ojos antes...-dijo rey**

**creo que desvarias...lita no nos dijo quien era el padre...-dijo mina**

**es verdad...-dijo rey**

**es verdad...pero yo creo tener un indicio de quien es el...despus de todo el esta muy raro desde que supo que lita no esta mas con nosotros...-dijo amy seriamente**

**de que hablas...-dijo luna mirando a la sailor del agua**

**de seiya...desde hace tiempo eh pensado en esa posibilidad...-dijo amy**

**eso es imposible...el nunca se fijaria en lita...-dijo rey restandole importancia **

**de veras...-dijo mina**

**yo no estaria tan segura...despues de todo el parece haber olvidado sus sentimisntos por serena...-dijo amy**

**no lo creo...ademas...que es lo que el podria ve en ella...-dijo rey mientras fruncia el cejo**

**lo que a ti te pasa es que esa idea te molesta rey...-dijo luna ahora mirandola a ella**

**claro que me molesta...ella no se lo merece...ademas...seguramente se aprovecho de sus sentimientos...-dijo rey cerrando los ojos**

**no crees que exageras...-dijo darien de repente, mientras entraba en el templo**

**darien...-dijeron todas**

**yo se que ya no es una sailor, ahora tiene una vida normal...y un hijo al cual cuidar y criar por su propia cuenta...no me parece mal que las outhers scouts esten a su lado...ese dia la vi caminar por la calle, estaba lloviendo y parecia perdida...creo que deberian pensar mejor las cosas chicas...-dijo darien**

**dicen darien que como sailors fuimos muy crueles...-dijo serena**

**no princesa...lo que digo es que como amigas fueron muy duras cuando se supone que lo que se debe hacer en esos casos es acompañarla no desdeñarla...ademas ella estaba sola y por mas que las exteriores nunca parecieron darle mucha importancia, ella recurrio a ellas por que eran la unica ezperanza que tenia...-dijo darien seriamente, serena bajo la mirada al oir a su novio, ella sabi que todo lo que darien decia era muy cierto...siempre penso que habian actuado mal...pero no queria quedarse sola...**

**y con respecto a seiya...-dijo mina**

**yo creo que deberian preguntar...no tienen nada que perder...-dijo darien**

**es verdad...el tiene razon...-dijo luna**

**que haremos si el es el padre...-dijo rey con una oscurecida mirada**

**nada...que vamos a hacer...no podemos alejarnos de todo el mundo por esto...-dijo mina mientras bajaba la mirada y la imagen de yaten llenaba su mente**

**pienso igual que mina...-dijo amy, ella a su vez pensaba en taiki, ambas habian esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a verlos se resignaban a perderlos sin pelear por ellos antes...**

* * *

**ese dia no habia ido a la universidad, habia decido quedarse en cama toda la mañana en compañia de ken, el niño dormia ajeno a todo lo que aquejaba a su madre...**

**sus ojos verdes miraban el gran parecido que el niño irremediablemente tenia con su padre...**

**seiya...-penso lita mientras cerraba los ojos, el la habia consolado en ese momento en el que se sentia realmente mal...**

**li...-escucho la vos de haruka detras de la puerta de su habitacion**

**si...-una vos lastimera salio de sus labios...**

**tienes una llamada...-dijo haruka despues de unos instantes, lita comprendio que estaba preocupada...**

**se paro de la cama sin despertar a ken y abrio la puerta, haruka la miro unos momentos, pudiendo ver sus ojos rojos, las ojeras debajo de ellos y su cabello suelto, totalmente desordenado...**

**contestare...quien es...-dijo lita, mientras cerraba la puerta, haruka se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar...**

**lita, descalsa camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera que llebaba a la planta baja...alli michiru sostenia el telefono en una de sus manos...**

**es seiya...-dijo michiru mientras la miraba con pena, ella realmente se veia desanimada...**

**hola...-dijo lita costestando el telefono**

**lita...-escucho su dos del otro lado de la linea**

**ocurre algo seiya...-dijo lita con cansancio**

**no...solo queria saber como estas...-dijo el preocupado, se la oia muy mal**

**esto no es nada seiya...pronto estare bien...-dijo lita, tratando de convencerlo de que las cosas realmente serian asi, aunque en su interior se sentia tan mal, igual a aquella vez que les dijo que estaba embarazada...**

**de veras...no parece li...-dijo seiya **

** seiya...-lo corto lita mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesadez-agradesco tu preocupacion, en verdad...pero todo estara bien...solo necesito un par de dias...-dijo lita con un tono de vos cada vez mas bajo...**

**entiendo...luego pasare a ver a ken...-dijo seiya**

**claro...ven cuando quieras...-dijo lita**

**cuidate...adios...-dijo seiya**

**adios...-dijo lita para despues colgar el telefono y quedarse uun momento alli parada junto al telefono, su cabello tapaba su rostro...**

**lita...-dijo michiru**

**de verdad vas a estar bien...-dijo setsuna mientras la tomaba de los hombros, guiandola al sofa mas cercano...**

**si...-dijo lita quedamente**

**li...cuando llegaste aqui...te dijimos que no necesitas contenerte...-dijo haruka, lita aloirla, llevo sus manos a su rostro y a continuacion se escucharon lastimeros sollozos...**

**las cuatro mujeres alrededor de ella la miraron con preocupacion y pena, ellas la apreciaban mucho, lita era muy importante para ellas...**

**haruka apreto fuerte sus puños, apesar de estar ahi con ella no era capaz de hacer nada para poder mitigar su dolor...**

**michiru bajo la mirada, la situacion era triste, lita se veia exactamente igual a cuando llego esa noche de lluvia a sus puertas...**

**setsuna paso una de sus manos por su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, poco a poco los sollozos se detuvieron...**

**hotaru trajo de la cocina una taza de te, eso siempre la calmaba un poco, le daba paz...**

**gracias hotaru...-dijo lita lastimeramente mientras tomaba la taza en sus manos**

**no tienes que agradecer lo necesitas...-dijo hotaru, lita llevo la taza a sus labios, sus manos temblaban, por lo cual le fue algo dificil tomar un sorbo de te...**

**no debes preocuparte...-dijo michiru**

**no importa que pace...nosotras estamos contigo y ken...-dijo setsuna**

**no los dejaremos..asique no temas...no estas sola li...-dijo haruka a su derecha, lita a miro un momento para luego bajar la mirada...**

**gracias chicas...-dijo lita mientras volvia a tomar otro sorbo, esta vez mas tranquila...habia olvidado que las tenia a ellas...**

* * *

**seiya...-dijo taiki al ver como su hermano dejaba el tubo del telefono sobre el aparato...**

**como esta...-dijo yaten**

**esta muy mal...nunca la habia escuchado tan apagada...-dijo seiya mientras fruncia ambos cejos con furia, rey le habia hecho mucho daño con ese simple comentario...**

**ella esta sufriendo mucho...-dijo taiki**

**es verdad...y no se lo merece...-dijo yaten mientras engaba on la cabeza...**

**no puedo entender por que ella hizo eso...-dijo taiki**

**realmente no comprendo...que tienen en la cabeza...-dijo yaten**

**no me interesa eso...lo unico que espero que se recupere pronto...-dijo seiya mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sofas del departamento...**

**ahora mas que nunca ella necesitara apoyo...-dijo taiki**

**es verdad...mientras mas apoyo reciba sera mejor...-dijo yaten**

**es cierto...sin mencionar que no estoy dispuesto a que sigan haciendole daño...-dijo seiya**

**estoy de acuerdo contigo...-dijeron ambos, seiya los miro, el sabia que ellos querian a amy y mina, ellas muy probablemente terminarian siempo parientes de el pero no podia perdonarlas ellas le hicieron gran daño a la madrede su hijo...no podia ni queria perdonarlas...**

**se que piensan lo mismo...pero ustedes tambien tienen derecho a hacer su vida...yo se por que volvieron...quiero que sepan que no me opondre a ello...pero las quiero lejos de lita y de mi hijo...-dijo seiya con una seriedad en extremo incompatible con su personalidad...**

**taiki y yaten no dijeron nada...solo le limitaron a mirarlo...**

**ellos ya habian pensando bien las cosas...sabian lo que debian hacer...y por mas que se morian de ganas por estar al lado de ellas...primero dejarian varios puntos claros...**

**continuara...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**capitulo 18**_

un par de dias habian pasado desde su encuentro con rey, ahora las cosas estaban mejor, habia vuelto a la universidad y recibio con gran agrado la ultima fecha de examenes, ya pronto podria tener su titulo y poder abrir un emprendimiento por su propia cuenta...

ahora se sentia mejor, ocupaba su tiempo en otras cosas, tales como sus estudios, sus amigas, su hijo y su propio trabajo para no pensar en las palabras de rey

en esos dias, seiya, yaten y taiki habian ido a visitarla varias veces, los tres estaban muy preocupados, eso se notaba en sus caras, pero con el pasar de los dias su preocupacion menguaba al ver como ella parecia recuperarse...

ken permanecia ajeno a todo lo que sucedia, mas habia notado algo triste a su mama...

ese dia se levanto realmente temprano, tendria examen en la universidad y debia dar un ultimo repaso a los resumenes que habia hecho, ese seria el ultimo esfuerzo, ya luego podria darse el lujo de pensar en el futuro de otra forma al tener el titulo en la mano...

bajo a la cocina encontrandose con setsuna que estaba levantada, preparandole un buen desayuno, si iba a estudiar necesitaba tener energias para ello...

setsuna...no te hubieras molestado..es muy temprano...-dijo lita cuando bajo con todos los resumenes y los libros entre sus brazos...

no es molestia lita, tu estas esforzandote mucho para poder terminar tu carrera y esta es mi manera de demostrarte mi apoyo...debes tener energia para poder estudiar bien...-dijo setsuna mientras sonreia, lita no dijo nada mas, solo se sento en la mesa, poniendo sobre ella las cosas que luego leeria con mas atencion, por ahora se dispondria a tomar su desayuno en compañia de su amiga...

esta bien...pero has racion doble...-dijo lita mientras la miraba con una sonrisa leve, setsuna se volteo a verla con sorpresa...

y eso por que...-dijo setsuna

por que desayunaras conmigo...o piensas dejarme desayunar sola...-dijo ella mientras sonreia, setsuna sonrio a modo de respuesta, lita con los dias estaba volviendo a ser la de antes, era una lastima que pudiera pensar lo mismo de las inner scouts...

ellas cuatro se portaban cada vez mas crueles con lita...

esta bien...-dijo setsuna para luego voltearse y terminar el desayuno...lita solo la miro...

a los minutos ambas estaban desayunando...

entonces como vas con el estudio para este ultimo examen...-dijo setsuna

realmente bien setsuna, estuve estudiando gran parte de la noche...no podia dormir...-dijo lita mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cafe

entiendo, pero sabes que debes dormir para poder rendir luego en tu trabajo...-dijo setsuna como una madre cuando regaña su hija...

lo se...y lo intente...lo juro pero no pude...-dijo lita

te entiendo...estos son momentos dificiles para ti...pero sabes...-dijo setsuna

si lo se...y se los agracezco, de no ser por ustedes no se que hubiera sido de mi...-dijo lita mientras tomaba una tostada, setsuna pudo notar perfectamente como su mirada se habia entristecido un poco...

y dime...en la tarde...seiya y tu saldran con ken...cierto...-dijo setsuna

asi es...ambos insistieron en ello...no pude negarme...-dijo lita con una nueva sonrisa

eso esta bien...necesitas despejarte un poco...-dijo setsuna mientras sonreia para despues tomar un sorbo de su cafe

esta bien, gracias por acompañarme sesuna, pero ahora debo seguir estudiando...-dijo lita al terminar su cafe y sus tostadas con mermelada...

claro...te dejare tranquila para que puedas estudiar a gusto...-dijo setsuna, para despues proceder a levantar las cosas del desayuno, mientras lita abria sus carpetas y sacaba sus apuntes...

y setsuna...-dijo lita cuando esta estaba por salir de la cocina

si...-dijo setsuna antes de salir

diles que todo esta bien...no me gustaria que se preocuparan de mas...ya todo esta bien...-dijo lita mientras miraba la espalda de la morena...

claro...-dijo setsuna para despues salir de la cocina, lita la miro salir para despues dedicarse a estudiar...

* * *

setsuna entro en su habitacion, encontrandose con la figura de haruka, recargada en la pared, cerca de la ventana, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que acababa de entrar...

y bien...-dijo haruka

no pudo dormir anoche, por eso estuvo estuiando gran parte de la noche...-dijo setsuna mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio personal...

asi que por eso estaba la luz de su habitacion estuvo prendida gran parte de la noche...-dijo haruka

asi es...y por lo que veo te has despertado temprano...tambien estas preocupada...-dijo setsuna

claro que si...no quiero que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo que hace tres años...fueron muchas las veces que escuchamos su llanto en las noches...sin poder hacer nada...-dijo haruka mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente

estas en lo cierto eso era penoso...-dijo setsuna mientras bajaba la mirada

ambas recordaban perfectamente como habian escuchado mas de una vez el llanto de lita, en un principio era fuerte y claro, con clara angustia por haber perdido todo lo que habia logrado obtener con gran esfuerzo luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero con el pasar de los dias y los meses, el llanto fue menguando hasta que pudo dormir, no placenteramente pero medianamente bien...

luego de unos meses, no la escucharon llorar mas hasta hace unos dias, despues del encuentro con rey...

aun me cuesta entender por que tuvieron esa reaccion...ellas eran muy unidas...-dijo setsuna

es verdad...aunque no le doy vueltas a ese asunto, lo unico que se es que le hicieron mucho daño y se lo siguen haciendo...-dijo haruka

haruka...-dijo setsuna

parece que nunca estan conformes...siempre que la ven...buscan la mejor manera para hacerla sentir mal...y lo peor de todo es que lo logran...apesar de todos los esfuerzo de lita para ue esas cosas no le afecten...-dijo haruka mientras fruncia sus cejos, era claro para todas que en esos tres años habia desarrollado un cariño fraternal hacia lita, la queria como a una hermana...por eso no soportaba verla sufrir...

se a lo que te refieres pero ella asegura esta bien...-dijo setsuna

eso dice, pero sabemos que no es cierto, aunque dejame decirte que lo intenta maravillosamente...pero solo logra olvidar eso por algunos momentos...-dijo haruka

lo se...pero ella es fuerte..ya veras como pronto volvera a sonreir...-dijo setsuna

eso espero...y mas vale que no me las encuentre...por que no creo ser capaz de contenerme una vez mas...-dijo haruka

lo se...haruka...yo tambien tengo deseos de decirles unas cuantas cosas, pero creeme, aun tengo la esperanza de que recapaciten acerca de todo lo que han hecho...-dijo setsuna

aunque eso pase...no puedo olvidar todo lo que lita ha sufrido a causa de ellas...-dijo haruka tajantemente, realmente le importaba un comino si pedian perdon a lita, ella nunca las perdonaria...

el sonido de la puerta las saco de su conversacion, setsuna inmediatamente abrio la puerta, para encontrarse con hotaru y michiru, quienes recien se levantaban...

no pueden dormir...-djo haruka

como ustedes supongo...-dijo michiru mientras ambas entraban en el cuarto

y lita...-dijo hotaru

estudiando...abajo...-dijo setsuna

a esta hora...pero si es muy temprano...-dijo michiru mientras ensanchaba los ojos

esta buscando la forma de distraerse...-dijo setsuna

cuanto mas debera seguir asi...es que acaso no pueden dejarla en paz...-dijo hotaru

en realidad no lo se...solo espero que lita pronto pueda volver a sonreir sin sufrir...-dijo setsuna

eso espero...-dijo michiru mientras bajaba la mirada

las cuatro querian mucho a lita y a ken, y realmente ahora pensaban diferente ahora hacerca de la que tiempo atras fue su princesa y sus compañeras de combate...

ellas le dieron la espalda y como si eso fuera poco, tambie nle hicieron mucho daño...

eso es algo que ella no habia olvidado a pesar de que hayan pasado tres años...

* * *

eran mas de las 11 de la mañana y por fin estaba saliendo de la universidad con un certificado de todas sus manerias dadas en tiempo y forma, como estaba planeado en lineamiento de la carrera, habia hecho algunos sacrificios pero habia podido dar todas las materias y ahora por fin se recibiria...

su titulo ya estaba en tramite...

ahora se dirigia a la mansion para poder darse un calido baño y luego pasar por el jardin a reoger a ken, seiya tambien iria a buscarlo, luego los tres irian a comer y despues a algun lado, tal y como lo habia prometido...

estaba ocntenta por un lado por que eso le permitiria despejarse, lo necesiaba realmene, dado que aun rondaban en su mente las palabras que rey le habia dicho...

realmente aun no entendia por que era asi, era como si la repudiara...

en el fondo eso la afectaba, toda su vida habia sido rechazada por la gente, debido a su aspecto poco femenino, aunque debia reconocer que ahora tenia amigas que la cosideraban importante en sus vidas y un hijo al que amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazon

sin mencionar que seiya le brindaba apoyo y lo habia demostrado perfectamente en estos dias, el se preocupaba por todo lo que pasaba en ese momento con las demas chicas...

lita...-escucho una vos detras de ella mientras caminaba por la ciudad, casi llegando a la mansion, ella volteo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de darien, este la miraba con tranquilidad...

ella lo miro un momento, era la primera vez que el se acercaba a ella, para ser sincera eso la inquietaba...

darien...-dijo ella con algo de temor marcado en su rostro y en su vos

no te preocupes, sol oqueria disculparme contigo en nombre de ellas...-dijo darien mientras la miraba

no hace falta darien, no necesario...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada

yo creo que si...estuvieron mal...yo lo se...-dijo darien

sabes...se que lo estuvieron...y no te dire que no me dolio pero no soy una persona rencorosa...-dijo lita mientras levantaba la mirada y le sonreia, el la miro sorprendido...-ahora si me disculpas, debo irme...ken me espera...-dijo lita

ken es tu hijo...-dijo darien mirandola fijamente

asi es darien...-dijo lita

y seiya es su padre...-dijo darien, ella habia volteado para irse, per oal esucharlo se quedo quieta en el lugar...

por que crees que el lo es...-dijo lita quedamente, sus ojos estaban ensanchados

ellas asi lo creen...es verdad...-dijo darien mientras miraba su largo y ondulado cabello

si, lo es...pero por favor...-dijo lita mientras se volteaba de perfil para verlo- no se lo digas a nadie, no quisiera que nadie lo sepa hasta que ambos decidieramos decirles...-dijo lita

entiendo...solo queria saberlo...es todo...-dijo darien, despues de esto, el vio como ella se volvio y camino alejandose de el...

realmente ah cambiado mucho...ya casi no quea nada de la antigua lita...-penso darien al verla marchar...

lita camino el resto del camino, perdida en sus pensamientos, ella nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse con darien y menos que el le hiciera esas preguntas...

solo esperaba que no se lo comentara a nadie...aun...

**continuara...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

_**capitulo 19**_

_**estaban en un restaurante familiar, comiendo una comida que en su opinion no era muy saludable pero que se le va a hacer...**_

_**una vez no haria daño...**_

_**oh...vamos lita..no es para tanto...son solo hamburguesas...-dijo seiya que estaba frente a ella, con ken a su lado, ambos estaban realmente disfrutando de los que estaban comiendo, mientras ella apenas habia probado bocado sin mencionar que habia estado muy callada...**_

_**oh...no es por eso seiya...solo me quede pensando en otras cosas...-dijo lita mientras trataba de olvidar su encuentro con darien, aunque una cosa era tratar y otra muy diferente era lograr hacerlo...**_

_**pasa algo malo...-dijo el ya mas seriamente**_

_**no realmente...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada...**_

_**estas segura...-dijo seiya sin creer lo que ella realmente habia dicho, desde el encuentro con rey, ella habia estado cabisbaja y triste la mayor parte del tiempo...**_

_**aun estaba preocupado...**_

_**si, no te preocupes...ahora terminemos de comer...de otra formas no podremos irnos...-dijo lita**_

_**es cierto...-dijo seiya, pronto padre e hijo volvieron a comer animadamente, mientras lita solo los miraba sonriendo, realmente eran parecidos...**_

* * *

_**darien estaba subiendo las largas escalinatas del templo hikawa**_

_**despues de haber visto a lita, habia comprobado sus sospechas sobre lo que ocurrio en el pasado...**_

_**siempre supo que algo habia pasado entre ellos, por eso no le sorprendia saber que seiya era el padre de ken, nunca se lo dijo a nadie pero siempre creyo que ellas habian exagerado, despues de todo lita estaba sola, no tenia a nadie, pero tuvo suerte de contar con el apoyo de las outhers que por cierto ya no eran sailors...**_

_**sigo pensando que fueron muy duras con ella...-penso darien mientras seguia subiendo las escaleras del templo hikawa**_

_**darien...-dijo rey cuando lo vio subir las escaleras del templo, darien la miro un momento, la sacerdotiza estaba bastante sorprendida, eso era logico, despues de todo el no venia al templo a no ser que serena estuviera alli...**_

_**hola rey...-dijo darien cuando estuvo cerca de ella**_

_**serena no se encuentra aqui darien...-dijo ella a modo de saludo**_

_**lo se...en realidad eh venido a hablar contigo...-dijo darien**_

_**oh...ya veo...en ese caso sigueme...en el interior del templo estaremos a gusto para hablar de lo que desees...-dijo rey, darien solo asintio, siguiendo a la sacerdotiza hacia el interior del templo hikawa...**_

_**despues de unos instantes de haber servido un te, ambos se miraron esperando a que la conversacion inicie...**_

_**tu diras...-dijo rey mientras tomaba la taza de te en su manos**_

_**jamas eh entendido tu enojo para con lita...-dijo darien, rey lo miro unos momentos para despues dejar la taza en la mesa que los separaba...**_

_**no veo por que te inquieta eso...-dijo rey**_

_**yo se que tu fuiste quien empezo a agredirla, estoy casi seguro que las demas chicas solo te secundaron, sin duda tu eres quien mas daño le has hecho...-dijo darien**_

_**que dices...acaso la has visto...-dijo rey mientras fruncia un cejo**_

_**no...no la he visto solo hablo por lo que serena me ha dicho...-dijo darien, aunque el sabia que eso era una mentira, el habia visto a lita y realmente ella no se veia nada bien...**_

_**ya veo...pero de todas formas eso no es asunto tuyo...-dijo rey mientras cerraba sus ojos indignada, quien era el para cuestionarla, era asunto suyo si la agredia o no...**_

_**eso es cierto...pero creo que tu eres asi con ella por que sientes envidia, despues de todo sea por lo que sea, lita ah logrado muchas cosas que tu no, ella era mas fuerte que tu como sailor, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tambien tuvo la suerte de encontrar a alguien que se interese en ella, tan sincesaramente que quiera estar a su lado, esa persona le dio un hijo, tu sientes envidia por que ella logro lo que nadie pudo con las outhers, ellas cuidan de lita, lo hemos visto muy bien y nunca habia visto a ninguna de ellas defender tanto a alguien aun en contra de su princesa, ellas renunciaron a su juramento de siempre proteger a serena solo por que habian tratado mal a lita...por que la dejaron sola...y ahora que sabes que es posible que seiya este enredado con ella sientes mas envidia no es verdad, por que siempre has estado enamorada de el...no es cierto...-dijo darien mientras la miraba fijamente al decir cada palabra, comprobando por la reaccion de estupecfaccion al oirlo...lo que el decia era completamente cierto...**_

_**eso no es verdad...yo envidia de lita...por favor...si ella no tiene nada...no tiene familia...no tiene amigas realmente...seiya nunca se fijaria en ella...-dijo rey mientras se ponia de pie bruscamente con una mueca de fastidio y odio en su rostro...**_

_**asi y por que no...-dijo darien mientras elevaba la mirada para verla**_

_**soy mejor que ella en todos los sentios de la palabra...ella ni es nadie, solo una burda cocinera de restaurante de cuarta...-dijo rey mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza**_

_**creo que de todas tu eres la mas equivocada esta...-dijo darien mientras terminaba su te con tranquilidad para despues ponerse de pie**_

_**de que hablas...-dijo tranquilizandose un poco aunque siguia viendolo con ambos cejos fruncidos...**_

_**siempre pense que la despedida que se dio entre lita y seiya fue extraña pero tu ya habias empezado a sentir envia por ella, al ver eso...pero al ser compañeras no pudiste decir ni hacer nada contra ella pero cuando supiste de su embarazo tuviste la oportunidad de golpearla fuertemente, con palabras y provocando que la desterraran del grupo de las sailors...-dijo darien**_

_**no es cierto...no fui yo...fue luna...-dijo rey mientras negaba freticamente con la cabeza**_

_**de verdad...y no fuiste tu quien le informo a luna y artemis lo que habia pasado...-dijo darien mientras la miraba seriamente**_

_**si pero...-dijo rey sin saber que decir, no podia ser que el haya descubierto sus intenciones, por que debia reconocer de una vez que lo que el habia dicho era verdad...**_

_**envidia...**_

_**celos...**_

_**rencor...**_

_**todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior al pensar en todo lo que lita habia logrado ser y ella no...**_

_**sailor jupiter era reconocida como la mas fuerte de las guardianas del sistema solar interno, la mas fuerte y la mas poderosa sin mencionar que tenia varias talentos...**_

_**siempre se habia reido de los intentos fallidos que ella habia tenido por encontrar un novio pero ella tampoco era un as en ese tema, por eso nunca dijo nada, en eso era iguales, hasta hace tres años atras cuando les dijo que estaba embarazada, entonces cayo en la cuenta de que una vez mas lita le habia sacado ventaja en eso tambien...entonces empezo a aborrecerla...**_

_**sailor jupiter dejo de existir en ese momento, dejandola a ella como la sailor mas fuerte de las inner y debia decir que eso le encantaba...**_

_**un par de meses despues del destierro de sailor jupiter paso algo que era por completo totalmente increible...**_

_**las outhers scouts aparecieron defendiendo a lita de las agreciones de ella y el resto de las chicas, como consecuencia sailor uranus, neptune, plut y saturn renunciaron a seguir bajo las ordenes de una princesa tan cruel como serena, que le habia negado apoyo a una de sus guardianas...**_

_**una vez mas sintio envidia por las cosas que lita lograba...**_

_**y ahora, estaba la idea de que seiya, de quien estuvo enamorada de el desde que lo conocio pero siempre lo mantuvo en secreto, era el padre del hijo de lita, pero eso no solo le daba envidia y celos, sino que realmente sentia repulcion hacia ella, no podia ser, ella no era bonita ni sobresaliente en nada que no fueran los deportes y la cocina, seiya nunca podia creer que ella fuera interesante como mujer...**_

_**esa idea...la repugnaba...**_

_**y bien...no diras nada...-dijo darien mientras la miraba fijamente, rey solo se dejo caer al suelo mientras su flequillo cubria su rostro...**_

_**es cierto...todo lo que dices es cierto...realmente le tuve enviadia durante mucho tiempo...pero te juro que si el es realmente el padre de ese niño...la odiare por siempre...-dijo rey mientras sus hombros se movian freneticamente**_

_**rey...-dijo darien mirandola**_

_**no es justo...yo siempre eh tenido estos sentimientos en secreto debido a que el estaba enamorado de serena, no es justo que ahora el se fije en lita o ya lo haya hecho y haya tenido un hijo con ella...-dijo rey con vos quebradiza**_

_**se que es dificil pero debes aceptar la realidad, si el realmente es el padre de ese niño...y sabe todo lo que has hecho y dicho...a lita y a su hijo...el va a odiarte...-dijo darien con algo parecido a la pena reflejado en sus ojos zafiros...**_

_**no...por favor...no se lo digas a nadie...-dijo rey mientras levantaba la cabeza de golpe, dejando a la vista las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro...**_

_**eso no esta en mi rey...algun dia...todos sabran la verdad, de lo que has causado...-dijo darien para despues voltearse y salir del templo hikawa, dejando a rey, arrodillada en el suelo, mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas...**_

_**el salio del tempo sin notar como amy y mina se escondian para que el no notara la precencia de ambas chicas alli, quien por cierto habian escuchado todo...**_

_**mina...-dijo amy**_

_**creo que hemos obrado muy mal amy...rey nos ha manipulado...-dijo mina mientras bajaba la mirada**_

_**pero no entiendo...nosotras...-dijo amy**_

_**el tiene razon...nosotras le seguimos la corriente a rey...no nos detuvimos a pensar en lita por que creiamos que haciamos lo correcto pero rey tenia motivos personales...jamas lo hubiera creido...-dijo mina**_

_**es verdad...desde hace tiempo venia pensando que serena estaba retractandose de haber opinado lo mismo que nosotras...pero ahora creo que...-dijo amy**_

_**debemos averiguar si realmente seiya es el padre de ese niño...-dijo mina**_

_**tienes razon...asi como tambien debemos ver la forma para arreglar esto, no es justo que sigamos en esta situacion solo por que rey tiene envidia de lita...-dijo amy**_

_**aunque hay que reconocer que era bastante incomodo ver como ella sobresalia como sailor, no solo en esta epoca sino tambien en el milenio de plata, ella siempre fue mas fuerte que nosotras...-dijo mina mientras juntaba sus manos, ahora que sabia que rey habia actuado asi por motivos personales, se sentia muy mal por haber causado todo ese dolor a lita...**_

_**tienes razon, pero lita es una buena persona, ella siempre demostro eso...creo que nosotras olvidamos todo lo que hemos vivido a su lado...nos dejamos llevar por la confusion del momento y rey parecia estar muy segura de lo que decia, aunque ahora sabemos por que...-dijo amy mientras achicaba sus ojos, la culpa habria una gran herida en su interior, sin olvidar que el pensar en si ella realmente seria capaz de perdonarlas le producia un gran temor...**_

_**bien...bajamos ver a yaten y taiki...ello deben saber algo...-dijo mina**_

_**tu crees...-dijo amy con inseguridad**_

_**no lo se...pero no perdemos nada en intentarlo...-dijo mina**_

_**es verdad...vamos...-dijo amy, mina solo asintio paradespues tomar a amy de la muñeca y ambas comenzar a bajar las escaleras del templo...**_

* * *

_**lita y seiya caminaban por el parque numero 10 mientras ken correteaba delante de ellos, con gran alegria...**_

_**ken...no corras...puedes caerte...-dijo lita con preocupacion**_

_**dejalo li...se nota que es hiperactivo, necesita descargar energia para que luego duerma de noche...-dijo seiya mientras sonreia**_

_**es verdad...pero me pregunto de quien lo abra sacado no...-dijo lita a modo de broma, seiya solo la miro con un cejo fruncio**_

_**que quieres decir con eso...-dijo el haciendose el desentendido**_

_**no lo se...tu que crees...-dijo lita mientras sonreia**_

_**eres mala...-dijo seiya mientras volteaba al otra lado**_

_**si tu lo dices...-dijo lita sonriendo, seiya se volvio a mirarla, con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente ella era una persona encantadora...**_

_**siempre me he considerado algo idiota, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que soy idiota, aun no puedo creer que no haya notado antes a lita...siempre soy algo retardado...-penso seiya mientras se sumia en sus pensamientos**_

_**seiya...seiya...-lo llamo lita, el rapidamente salio de su ensoñacion al escucharla**_

_**que pasa...-dijo el mientras miraba para todos lados**_

_**nada, es solo que a ken le gustaria que seas tu quien lo amaque, ya sabes compartir un juego con su padre...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba comprensivamente**_

_**claro...ven hijo...-dijo seiya mientras sonreia, el niño rapidamente se dirigio a moroco mayor y ambos se dirigieron a los columpios...**_

_**lita simplemente los observo algo alejada, la imagen de los dos juntos era por demas encantadora...**_

_**entonces es verdad...-escucho una vos detras de ella, a los minutos de estar en silencio solo observandolos, lita ensancho los ojos asustada mientras se volvia a ver a la persona que estaba detras de ella...**_

_**serena...-dijo lita con asombro al verla frente a ella...**_

_**no puede ser...-dijo seiya al ver a la rubia junto a lita**_

_**que pasa papa...-dijo ken al ver como el moyor habia detenido el vaiven del columpio**_

_**enseguida vengo ken...-dijo seiya mientras salia ruumbo a donde estaban ambas mujeres**_

_**entonces es verdad...se trata de seiya...-dijo serena mientras miraba a lita**_

_**serena...yo...-dijo lita sin saber que decir, aun no estaba preparada para una confrontacion asi**_

_**serena...que haces aqui...-dij oseiya acercandose a ellas, con una vos demasiado fria para el gusto de serena...**_

_**seiya...-dijo serena al verlo**_

_**te pregunte que haces aqui...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba friamente, serena le miro incomoda, com podia ser que su forma de verla haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo...**_

_**yo solo pasaba por aqui...pero los oi ablar y decidi acercarme...-dijo serena**_

_**que oiste exactamente...-dijo seiya**_

_**que el es tu hijo...-dijo serena mientras miraba al niño en el columpio, bueno si lo pensaba bien se parecia a seiya...**_

_**serena...-dijo lita**_

_**es cierto...algun problema con ello..-dijo seiya mientras la miraba retadoramente, serena solo lo miro mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban, entonces era cierto...el era el padre del niño...**_

_**eso quiere decir que seiya y lita estaban juntos...**_

_**o no...  
**_

**continuara...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

_**capitulo 20  
**_

estaban ahi los tres, mientras el niño miraba a sus padres y una señora rubia hablar desde los los columpios...

ya veo entonces si es verdad...-dijo serena mientras los miraba a ambas, con los ojos acuosos...

seiya la miro fijamente, ella parecia emocionada, pero no iva a engañarlo con un teatro, sobre todo despues de todo lo que le hicieron a lita y seguian haciendolo...

ya te dije que si...el es mi hijo...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba friamente, lita lo miro sorprendida, el generalmente no era asi...

siempre habia pensado que se caracterizaba por ser una persona calida...

ya veo...pero lita entonces tu siempre supiste quien era el padre...-dijo serena mientras la miraba, lita bajo la mirada sin decir nada, ella sabia que ese dia llegaria pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto...

serena...yo...-dijo lita mientras la miraba nerviosamente, no sabia como decirle, que ella aquel dia iba a decirles quien era el padre, pero ellas no la dejaron hablar, ni siquiera dejaron defenderse...

serena, no eres quien para cuestionar nada, no despues de todo lo que ustedes le han hecho a lita y a mi hijo...-dijo seiya mientras tomaba a lita de los hombros para alejarla un poco del alcanse de serena, ya habia visto lo que ellas lograban hacerle a lita cuando estaban cerca de ella, y no lo volveria a permitir...

pero seiya...yo...yo solo...-dijo serena mientras ensanchaba los ojos con sorpreso, estaba siendo fria y hasta brusco con ella, pero lo entendia, el estaba protegiendo a lita...

no, solo te lo dire una vez mas, no tolerare que ninguna de ustedes le haga mas daño a lita y mucho menos a mi hijo...espero que eso quede claro...-dijo seiya mientras entrecerraba los ojos en son de advertencia

esta bien...yo solo queria saber si eso era cierto...-dijo serena mientras bajaba la mirada totalmente apenada por su comportamiento pasado...

bien ya lo sabes...-dijo seiya mientras daba por terminado el asunto, lita miro a ambos quedamente, mientras en su interior varios sentimientos se arremolinaban...

por un lado sentia pesar al ver a serena, pero en si no podia estar triste por ese encuentro, el destino dictaba que este momento llegaria tarde o temprano y aun faltaba lo peor, que las demas chicas se enteraran de todo lo que paso despues de la batalla con galaxia...

pero por el otro lado, sentia como todos esos sentimientos por seiya, los cuales por cierto le habia costado demasiado sepultar en lo mas profundo de su ser, estaban saliendo a flote, de pronto se sentia protegido y segura con el a su lado y esa sensacion la asustaba, no queria involucrarse con el mas de la cuenta...

lo siento lita, realmente siento todo esto que paso...-dijo serena mirando a la que una vez fue su amiga, lita salio de su ensoñacion cuando escucho las palabras de serena, sus ojos verdes los cuales ahora estaban al borde de las lagrimas la miraron tratandode descifrar si realmente no le estaba gastando una broma...

serena...-dijo lita

serena...ya vete...-dijo seiya friamente cuando noto como lita comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente, serena miro a lita, quien solo bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo con tristeza, pudo ver claramente como ella comenzo a temblar, seiya en un intento de consolarla, la abrazo acercandola a el, llenandola con su calor, lita solo de dejo abrazar, ella no estaba llorando, pero podria jugar que moria de ganas por hacerlo, en medio del abrazo seiya la iro gelidamente, entonces comprendio que no tenia nada mas que hacer ahi, ya tendrian otra ocacion para verse y discutir el asunto...

lita, aun rodeada por los brazos de seiya, solo escucho como los pasos deserena se alejaban...

tranquila...todo esta bien...-dijo seiya mientras la separaba de el para tomar su rostro con sus manos

esta bien...-dijo lita mientras levantaba sus ojos acuosos hasta dar con sus ojos zafiros, los cuales lucian como un mar tormentoso...

si, no dejare que les pase nada, no te preocupes...-dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente

por que lo haces seiya...no tienes la obligacion...-dijo litam ientras lo miraba, era moemnto de poner algunas cosas en claro...

es lo que quiero hacer, quizas esto no remedie todo el mal que eh hecho, tu sufriste mucho por mi causa y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar...sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres la madre de mi hijo...-dijo seiya, lita lo mir ocon emocion, el en realidad estaba al tanto de eso y la valoraba por haberle dado un hijo, eso era demasiado para su maltrecho corazon...

lo hacer por obligacion...tienes culpa...-dijo lita mientras un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

no...-dijo el mientras negaba freneticamente con la cabeza...-claro que no, tu me conoces lita, yo no hag las cosas por eso, las hago por que realmente quiero hacerlas, a mi nadie me obliga, entiendes...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba con una calicez renovadora, ella sonrio, sintiendose segura con el...

gracias...seiya...por todo...-dijo lita

no, soy yo quien deberia agradecerte, gracias a ti pude olvidar aquellar obsecion enfermiza que tenia por serena, gracias ti, te conoci realmente como nadie mas te conoce, gracias ti tengo un hijo y gracias a ti en este momento tengo algo que proteger, algo que solo yo puedo proteger...-dijo seiya, lita lo miro mientras derramaba nuevas lagrimas, seiya sonrio con ternura al ver que ella lloraba por la emocion que le producian sus palabras, volvio a hacercarla hacia si mismo, tratando de reconfortarla...

lita lloraba contra su pecho, pero no de tristeza, sino de emocion contenida, durante mucho tiempo espero oir algo asi, y el ahora estaba diciendole lo mucho que la apreciaba y le agradecia por formar parte de su vida y eso nunca nadie se lo habia dicho jamas...

apreto su camisa negra entre sus manos, mientras sentia como los brazos de seiya le daban ese calor que por tanto tiempo le fue negado desde la muerte de sus padres...

no...-penso lita mientras lloraba, empapando su camisa con sus lagrimas-gracias a ti seiya, por darme a ken y por volver...-penso mientras en ese momento lloraba de felicidad por que estaba feliz por tenia su apoyo y sabia que el estaria tanto para ella como para su hijo...

ken se acerco pronto a ellos, preocupado por que su mama estaba llorando...de nuevo...

ma...-dijo el niño mientras la tomaba de sus ropas con sus pequeñas manos...

ken-dijo lita mientras ambos se separaban y ella lo tomabaen brazos...

que pasa...-dijo el niño al ver como los ojos de lita estaban poniendose colorados...

nada, es solo que me emocione un poco...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba

de veras...-dijo el niño

claro campeon...-dijo seiya mientras lo tomaba desde los brazos de lita, ella sonrio para despues secarse las lagrimas...

bueno...por que no seguimos con salida...-dijo lita

estas segura...-dijo seiya preocupado, el la admiraba, ella era muy fuerte...

claro que si, continuemos...-dijo lita

bueno en ese caso a donde quieres ir campeon...-dijo seiya sonriendo, mientras los tres se dirigian al auto del morocho mayor...

zoogico...-dijo ken con gran jubilo mientras movia sus brazos con alegria, lita y seiya sonrieron al ver las mueca de su hijo...

bueno, pues entonces ahi hiremos...-dijo seiya mientras sonreia, realemnte le fascinaba complacer a su hijo

ahora que habia vuelto y tenia algo parecido a una familia, no permitiria que les hicieron daño, no importa quien fuera el que tratara de hacerlo, simplemente esa personas desearia jamas haber nacido...

* * *

ambas estaban ahi, en la puerta del departamento de los hermanos kou, llevaban mas de 10 minutos ahi pero ninguna se atrevia a decir tocar la puerta hasta que minaen medio de un arranque de nervios toco el timbre muy fuertemente...

ya va...-escucho la inconfundible vos de yaten que caminaba para abrir la puerta...

yaten...-dijo mina cuando lo vio frente a ella

que quieres...-dijo el muy cruelmente

podemos pasar yaten...quiseramos hablar con ustedes...es importante...-dijo amy, yaten solo la miro fijamente para despues voltearse y mirar interrogativamente a taiki quien se acercaba por el pasillo que llebaba asus habitaciones...

claro...-dijo taiki seriamente, mina y amy entraron bastante desanimadas al departamento, ellas sabia que ellos estaban disgustados y si lo que creian era verdad...tenian sobradas razones para ello...

bien...hablen...-dijo yaten, unos minutos despues cuando los cuatro estaban sentados en el living

bueno creo que no tiene caso andar con rodeos...-dijo mina, al escucharla ambos hermanos parpadearon ella se oia apenada...

hay algo que queremos saber...-dijo amy mientras los miraba a ambos hermanos con decicion...

que cosa...-dijo taiki sorprendido

es seiya el padre del hijo de lita...-dijo mina

que...-dijeron ambos mientras ensanchaban los ojos

es el o no...chicos...-dijo amy

como lo saben...-dijo yaten mientras fruncia un cejo

no lo sabemos, solo lo sospechamos...-dijo amy

es verdad...ese niño es hijo seiya y nuestro sobrino...-dijo taiki

algun problema con eso...-dijo yaten seriamente

no...-dijeron ambas mientras negaban con la cabeza, muy lentamente, ahora ellos parpadearon sorprendidos

que-dijo yaten con incredulidad

es verdad que nosotras le negamos ayuda a lita, por orden de luna y artemis, nuestrodeber era seguir a nuestra princesa...pero ahora hemos descubierto parte de la verdad...-dijo amy

parte de la verdad...-dijo taiki

de que hablas...-dijo yaten

rei siempre sintio enviadia de lita, ella sobresalia mucho entre nosotras, en la mayoria de las cosas...-dijo mina

estas diciendo, que rey armo todo este lio...-dijo taiki

asi es...nosotras la seguimos como tontas e idiotas que somos...-dijo mina mientras cerraba sus ojos

puedo ver que estan arrepentidas por todo lo que paso...-dijo yaten, soltando un suspiro de alivio...

si...pero aun asi sabemos que eso no es suficiente...y que debemos hablar con lita y seiya de esto...-dijo amy

me parece bien que lo reconoscan chicas...-dijo taiki mientras suavisaba su rostro

gracias por escucharnos chicos...-dijo mina mientras paraban de sus asientos dispuestas a no incomodarlos mas, yaten y taiki se pusieron de pie

era lo unico que queriamos saber, ahora debemos pensar sobre lo que haremos, rey se enfadara al saber que hemos venido...-dijo amy mientras bajaba la vista

entonces ella esta realmente mal de la cabeza...-dijo yaten mientras hacia una mueca, ningna dijo mas nada, solo se retiraron del departamento en silencio...

ellas realmente estan arrepentidas, aunque de todas formas lo van a pasar mal...-dijo taiki

ya era hora de que reflexionaran y vieran de una vez por todas que obraron mal...-dijo yaten con fastidio

es verdad y creo que ahora si podremos aclarar la situacion para nosotros...-dijo taiki

es verdad unque seria bueno dejar pasar el tiempo un poco, ahora tienen demasiadas cosas en la cabeza...-dijo yaten

tienes razon...lo unico que lamento es que cuando seiya sepa de esto...-dijo taiki

rey no tendra ningun lugar donde pueda esconderse...-dijo yaten, ambos se miraron para luego sonreir, ahora quizas puedan abrir sus corazones y entregarselos a sus sailors favoritas, una vez que todo se resuelva...

**continuara...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**capitulo 21**

_**estuvo llorando bastante tiempo, despues de la partida de darien, ahora se encontraba arrodillada, frente al fuego sagrado, esperando que el le pudiera aclarar las ideas para poder marcar sus siguientes movimientos...**_

_**hace casi cuatro años que lita no estaba con ellas, y desde entonces las cosas eran muy diferentes, ahora tenia mas relevancia como sailor scouts, se podria decir que consiguio el puesto que siempre quizo, el de la lider de las guardianas de la princesa de la luna...**_

_**y aun cuando no habia habido mas enemigos, siempre estaba alerta, esperando que su oportunidad llegara, deseaba tener una batalla en la que sailor jupiter no este protegiendo a su princesa o al resto de las sailors, tal y como paso la ultima vez, ella protegio a sailor figther, mientras que a ella no le quedo otra mas que sacrificarse por su princesa...**_

_**deseaba con todas sus fuerza poder demostrar su grandeza como guerrera, sin ser opacada por otra...**_

_**tu siempre fuiste mejor que yo en todo, incluso podias ver cosas que se suponia solo yo podia persibir...-dijo rey mientras fruncia los ceños al recordar como las chicas le habia contado el como lita impedio que serena fuera poseida por un espejo de mano...**_

_**ella habia alegado ver una bruma oscura liberarse del espejo...**_

_**pero ahora ya no estas en nuestras vidas, yan o eres sailors, ahora yo soy la mas fuerte...-dijo rey mientras cerraba los ojos con suficiencia...**_

_**el fuego frente a ella se arremolinaba con violencia, era claro que las acciones de la sacerdotiza eran bastante malas si se tenia en cuanta que ella era una persona que luchaba para hacer prevalecer el bien en ese planeta...**_

_**creo que ahora lo unico que me resta hacer es lograr acercarme a el, si lo logro, entonces tendre una vida perfecta...lo que siempre eh soñado...-penso rey mientras abria sus ojos, parap oder ver en las llamas a la persona en la que estaba pensando...**_

_**en las llamas se podia contemplar la imagen de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, una sonrisa genuina y algo alegre hacian resaltar sus rasgos...**_

* * *

_**la tarde estaba cayendo cuando seiya dejo en casa a lita y a ken, habian ido al zoologico y luego caminado por las calles del centro comercial, era realmente facil contentar al chico, sobre todo cuando su papa que habia vuelto despues de bastante tiempo lejos de casa estaba casi siempre con el y en lo posible trataba de cumplirle sus caprichos siempre...**_

_**y lita siempre trataba de que ken no se exediera en sus caprichos...**_

_**haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru los recibieron con buena cara ese dia, estaban realmente contentas por como se estaban dando las cosas, ken necesitaba a su padre y seiya parecia muy contento con la idea de tener un hijo, una familia aunque estaban seguras que lita aun no estaba preparada para nada serio, sobre todo tienendo encuento como la trataron...**_

_**que bueno que llegan, pasen les servire te, deben estar exaustos...-dijo michiru mientras los cuatro pasaban a la sala**_

_**si...-dijo ken mientras entraba a la gran casa donde el y su mama habian sido acogidos por aquellas personas hace mas de tres años...**_

_**ken no corras, ahora ve a cambiarte, cuando bajes podras tomar la merienda...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba sonriente**_

_**pero mama...-dijo el pequeño mientras revoleaba los ojos ante la orden de su madre, acababa de llegar, no queria irse a cambiar, su papa podria irse y el no tendria la oportunidad para despedirse de el**_

_**anda...has lo que tu madre dice ken...-dijo seiya mientras sonreia por las muecas del niño, no podia negar que era su hijo, pues esas eran sus muecas...**_

_**esta bien...-acepto el niño para luego salir corriendo hacia el segundo piso**_

_**ah...ni modo...siempre es asi de efusivo...-dijo lita mientras negaba con la cabeza**_

_**es verdad, de quien lo abra heredado...-dijo haruka mientras miraba a seiya con burla**_

_**oye...no es necesario que digas eso...-dijo seiya mientras se frotaba el cuello algo nervioso**_

_**jajaja...basta ya...pasemos a la sala...-dijo michiru mientras sonreia y trantaba de evitar el momento incomodo, todos dieron por terminada la broma alli y pasaron a la sala, donde pronto michiru empezo a servir una taza de te para ellos y a ken le preparo la merienda...**_

_**delicioso michiru...-dijo seiya despues de probar un sorbo de su taza**_

_**muchas gracias seiya...pero dime...hay algo que quisiera saber...-dijo michiru mientras lo miraba, seiya miro a la mujer de cabellos de agua marina realmente extrañado...**_

_**claro...que pasa...-dijo el mientras dejaba la taza en la pequeña mesa**_

_**ellas no tardaran mucho en saber quien es el padre de ken...-dijo michiru**_

_**de hecho ya lo saben...-dijo seiya**_

_**como...-dijo setsuna sorprendida, sus ojos se habian abierto enormemente...**_

_**fue una casualidad, estabamos en el parque, serena nos vio y se nos acerco...-dijo seiya**_

_**que...descaro el suyo...-dijo haruka con enfado**_

_**lo se...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba...-pero voy muy enserio cuando digo que si por mi fuera le diria a todo el mundo que tengo un hijo, si no lo dije antes y no hice nada contra ellos, es solo por lita...a ella le han hecho mucho daño ya y no quiero que eso se repita, aunque en el concierto vi con claridad que rey nunca se detiene ante nada...-dijo seiya**_

_**es bueno que pienses eso de lita y no desees crearles mas problemas...pero eso es algo que tarde o temprano va a pasar...-dijo hotaru**_

_**es cierto lo que dices...pero ya no quiero ver sufrir a ninguno de los dos...-dijo seiya**_

_**te entendemos...sentimos algo parecido...por eso lo hemos estado protengiendo mientras no estabas aqui...-dijo setsuna**_

_**lo se...y realmente nunca podre pagarselos...se los agradezco mucho...no por mi sino por ellos...-dijo seiya**_

_**esta bien...-dijo haruka mientras asentia con la cabeza, lita tomo la taza de te en sus vamos y se levanto, dirigiendose al ventanal que daba al gran jardin de la mansion...**_

_**lita...-dijo hotaru mientras todos miraban su espalda, cubierta por sus largos y ondulados cabellos...**_

_**han pasado casi cuatro años...ellas no aceptaron bien mi embarazo, ahora no aceptaran bien a ken, sobre todo rey...realmente parecia como si estuviera esperando esa oportunidad para hecharme algo en cara...-dijo lita, ella hablaba con tranquilidad, mas en su interior tenia aquella sensacion de angustia al recordar aquello...**_

_**algunas veces pensaba que nunca podria olvidarlo...**_

_**es verdad...-dijo michiru**_

_**eso no importa...-dijo seiya, lita no volteo a mirarlo, pero las mujeres que estaban con el lo miraron prestabole atencion**_

_**seiya...-dijo setsuna**_

_**no me interesa si lo aceptan o no...es mi hijo y no permitire que le hagan daño ni a el...ni a ti lita...ya te lo eh dicho...-dijo seiya mientras miraba en la direccion en la que ella estaba, ella se volteo un poco para verlo**_

_**lo se...gracias...-dijo lita, sabiendo muy bien que lo que pueda llegar a pasar seria bastante complicado y deficil...**_

_**bien, espero que no debamos volver a tocar el tema li...no cambiare de opinion...-dijo seiya**_

_**entiendo..-dijo ella sonriendo para despues tomar un sorbo de te**_

_**aqui estoy mama...-dijo ken mientras entraba en la sala y se sentaba a merender a un lado de su padre, seiya le sonrio ni vien el lo miro..**_

_**muy bien hijo...ahora merenda algo...hoy hiciste andubiste de un lado a otro y debes estar hambriento..-dijo lita mientras lo miraba y le sonreia**_

_**es verdad...-dijo el niño para despues tomar una taza con su dos manos pequeñas y llevarla a sus labios, todos lo miraban sonrientes, el siempre lograbar alegrar sus dias y alejar la tension del ambiente...**_

_**por cierto...-dijo haruka, seiya la miro, sabiendo perfectamente que se dirigia el...-antes de que te vayas me gustaria hablar contigo de algo serio...-dijo haruka**_

_**claro...cuando quieras...-dijo seiya mientras miraba a la mujer rubia que si bien nunca le cayo bien, ahora estaba viendola de otras forma, ahora podia ver que ella queria mucho a lita y realmente se preocupaba por su hijo...**_

_**lita miro bastante preocupada a ambas personas, en realidad esperaban que ellos no se llevaran tan mal con el pasado, seria realemtne dificil una relacion tan destrucctiva como esa...**_

_**mama...-llamo el pequeño de ojos azules, mirando a su mama**_

_**que pasa hijo...-dijo lita**_

_**mama...quiero saber algo...quien era la señora de hoy...-dijo ken mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y tomaba una tostada, todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta, pero era normal que el niño preguntara esas cosas, despues de todo no la conocia y ademas era muy curioso...**_

_**es...es solo una conocida...-dijo lita despues de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa**_

_**y por que siempre llorabas cuando se fue mama...-dijo ken, mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su madre, para luego tomar entre sus manos la ropa de lita, ella lo miro con la emocion grabada en sus ojos, su hijo siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas...**_

_**es que...-dijo lita mientras parpadeaba, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar...**_

_**lita...-penso seiya mientras la miraba, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y ella sufria cada vez mas, empezaba a aborrecerlas de verdad, no podia entender como pudieron hacerle tanto daño**_

_**lita...-pensaron las demas mujeres ahi presentes, estaban muy apenadas y enfadadas por lo que estaban sabiendo, es que acaso nunca la dejaran en paz...**_

_**no tienes que preocuparte hijo...-dijo lita mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hijo...-no pasa nada , soy solo yo que ultimamente, lloro mucho...no te preocupes...-dijo lita mientras tomaba las manos pequeñas que sujetaban sus ropas y las frotaba entre sus manos...**_

_**de veras...-dijo el niño algo incistente...**_

_**ken...-lo llamo seiya mientras se ponia de pie para luego acercarse y tomarlo por los hombros-...mama ya te ha dicho que no pasa nada...de acuerdo, y si ella dice eso es por que efectivamente no pasa nada...-dijo seiya mientras lo volteaba para que fueran nuevamente al sillon, lita se paro en su lugar, con la vista fija en la figura de seiya, ella sabia sin duda que no podia desear un mejor padre para ken, que el, aunque en el fondo se sentia culpable por haberle quitado la dicha de ver a su hija nacer y crecer durante estos casi 4 años de vida que el tiene...**_

_**varios minutos despues habia llegado el momento de marcharse, por lo que el mismo fue quien le recordo a haruka que deseaba hablar con el...**_

_**es verdad...vien sigueme...-dijo haruka mientras se ponia de pie**_

_**papa...-dijo ken**_

_**no te preocupes, vendre a despedirme de ti antes de irme...-dijo seiya mientras le revolvia los negros cabellos a su hijo, el niño solo sonrio satisfecho , mientras lita escuchaba todo con preocupacion, preguntandose acerca de lo que haruka quisiera hablar con seiya...**_

_**li...-dijo michiru sentandose a su lado, lita la miro...- no te preocupes...todo va a estar bien...-dijo michiru tranquilizandola mientras tomaba sus manos...**_

* * *

_**haruka condujo a seiya hacia una habitacion algo retida de la sala, en ella habia un escritorio, con un par de sillas y varios muebles con sentenares de libros muy bien acomodados...**_

_**vaya...-dijo seiya cuando entraron el despacho del que suponia era del padre hotaru...**_

_**toma asiento...-dijo haruka**_

_**tu diras...-dijo seiya una vez estuvieran frente a frente**_

_**realmente no se que intensiones tienes pero no quiero...-dijo haruka, los gestos de seiya se distorcionaron de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de haruka, sus manos empezaron a temblar, estaba perdiendo los estribos, no aceptaria nunca que dudaran de su palabras el protegeria a su hijo y a la madre de su hijo...**_

_**escuchame...eh jurado y perjurado que a mi hijo no le pasara nada...yo lo protegere...-dijo seiya mientras apretaba los puños para no elevar la vos...**_

_**de que hablas...yo no estoy hablando de ken, yo se que seras un buen padre seiya...no dudo de tus actitudes para con el...lo que me preocupa es lita...-dijo haruka**_

_**lita...-dijo seiya ensanchando los ojos mientras se relajaba**_

_**aunque no lo parezca, ella es muy sensible...lita sufrio demasiado hace mas de 3 años a causa de todas ellas, y nosotras sabemos que la que mas la ataco fue rey, ella lo sigue haciendo y me temo que cuando sepan realmnete que tu eres el padre de su hijo, ella terminara de repudiar a lita, podria hacerle cualquier cosa...entiendes lo que te digo...-dijo haruka**_

_**de que hablas...por que rey haria tal cosa, siempre fueron buenas amigas...-dijo seiya extrañado**_

_**no...nosotras siempre nos hemos dado cuenta que rey miraba a lita con otros ojos, unos ojos muy diferentes de los que estan llenos de cariño y amistad, ella la miraba con envidia...con una mala envidia...-dijo haruka**_

_**lita siempre ha sido sobresaliente en todo lo que se propone, ya tiene una carrera hecha, tiene un hijo, era la mejor sailor del sistema solar interno, siempre entendia a las personas, las escuchaba y aconsejaba, ella posee muchas cualidades de las que ella carece, por eso internamente la repudia...y saber que estuvo contigo la hara enloquecer...-dijo haruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos**_

_**entiendo lo que me dices, pero por que habria de querer hacerle algo solo por que estuvo conmigo...-dijo seiya mientras levantaba una ceja**_

_**oh, por dios, no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta...-dijo haruka mientras negaba con la cabeza con exasperacion**_

_**de que hablas...-dijo seiya extrañado, de que deberia haberse dado cuenta**_

_**hace tiempo, antes de derrotar a galaxia nosotras notamos que rey estaba enamorada de ti...-dijo haruka, seiya la miro sin poder creerlo por unos minutos para despues apretar los puños...**_

_**nunca lo note, yo estaba ensimismado por serena...-dijo seiya, haruka lo miro, si bien el parecia sorprendido no parecia importarle mucho el hecho de que ella estuviera detras de el...**_

_**si...eso todos lo sabemos...-dijo haruka**_

_**entonces dices que ella sabe que estuvo lita conmigo...-dijo seiya**_

_**no...ellas no lo saben, o sabian, dado que dijiste que ya lo saben, por eso queria hablar contigo, creo que apesar de todo quien va a necesitar mas proteccion es lita...ademas por supuesto me preocupa su futuro...-dijo haruka**_

_**puedes tener razon...pero yo estare aqui...rey no me interesa...no meinereso nunca, menos ahora que eh vuelto a ver a lita y me eh enterado que ella me dio un hijo aun despues de lo que paso entre nosotros..-dijo seiya**_

_**lo que paso entre ustedes...y que paso...-dijo haruka, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de ese tema, ellas sabian lo que habia pasado, lita los habia contado todo...pero queria escucharlo de el**_

_**bueno...no es algo que me enorgullezco, pero saber que algo bueno salio de ello, me reconforta...-dijo seiya**_

_**ese algo bueno es ken...-dijo haruka**_

_**asi es...y realmente lamento que lita alla perdido a sus amigas por mi culpa...-dijo seiya**_

_**yo creo que apesar de todo no fue tu culpa, despues de todo para "eso" se necesitan dos o no...pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, aunque como ya lo eh dicho, al saber del embarazo de lita, rey vio la oportunidad perfecta para hecharse sobre lita y decirle todo lo que en realidad pensaba...ella en realidad esta enferma...-dijo haruka**_

_**entiendo...y gracias...-dijo seiya**_

_**pero no has contestado a mi pregunta seiya...que paso entre ustedes, que pasa entre ustedes, donde esta lita para ti...-dijo haruka, seiya miro a la mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios que la miraba con fijesa, entendia que estaban preocupadas por el lugar que el quiera darle a lita en su vida, pero debian estar tranquilas, por que desde aquella vez nunca la olvido ni dejo de pensar en ella y ya era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, debia arriesgarse para poder dejarlas tranquilas y asi tratar de ganar su aprovacion...**_

_**no voy a mentirte...por que lo estaria haciendo si te dijera que yo estaba enamorado de lita cuando estuvimos juntos...de hecho yo estaba bastante mal debido a que pronto debia irme y era probable que no viera nunca mas a serena, por eso estuve tomando, lita me encontro en una cantina y me llevo a su departamento, cuando desperte me sentia horrible, supongo que fui egoista al pensar solo en mi, trataba de buscar un escape a tanto sufrimiento, pero te lo repito, no es algo que me enorgullezca, sobre todo por ella parecio comprenderme muy bien, ella jamas me pidio nada, siempre fue docil y cuidadosa...y nunca habia cococido a alguien asi...esa es una de las cosas que admiro en ella, su entrega fue incondicional, jamas pidio nada, y no me refiero solo a lo que paso entre nosotros sino tambien a que se sacrifico por mi frente a galaxia...-dijo seiya, haruka lo escuchaba atentamente todo el tiempo, tratando de comprender lo que el sentia**_

_**entiendo...pero eso...-dijo haruka, seiya levanto una de sus manos haciendo que la mujer frente a ella callase...**_

_**no he terminado...-dijo seiya, haruka cayo por completo al escuchar eso...-cuando regresamos a nuestro planeta estaba bastante avergonzado de lo que habia hecho, pero luego empece a pensar mucho en ella, empece a recordarla y extrañarla, siempre me preguntaba como estaria, si le habria pasado algo o no...pero no fue hasta que tuve la oportunidad de volver que comprendi lo importante que es para mi, es la madre de mi hijo y siempre le estare agradecido por haberme dado un hijo, creeme cuando digo que quiero hacer las cosas bien, como ella se lo merece...-dijo seiya**_

_**eso significa que tu...-dijo haruka**_

_**asi es, creo que lita siempre me llamo la atencion, siempre me gusto, solo que yo estaba tan enceguesido por el resplandor de serena que no di cabida a otro sentimiento ni a otra persona hasta que fue tarde, y la tuve frente a mi...no lo negare, me aproveche del momento y es eso lo que no me gusta, me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente, supongo que el hecho de que ella no me reprochara con nada y solo se dedicara comprenderme, me hizo sentir en realidad culpable...pero con todo esto que esta pasando realmente quiero poder hacer algo por ella, quiero realmente tener un futuro a su lado, y se que quizas estoy deseando mucho, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta como estan las cosas y todo lo que ha pasado antes...-dijo seiya**_

_**te entiendo, igual que todas nosotras lo haremos, realmente no tenemos nada en contra tuyo, lo unico que queremos es que lita y ken sean felices...-dijo haruka, seiya miro a la mujer en frente de el, atonito por lo que habia escuchado, una creciente felicidad inundaba su interior...  
**_

_**aun no lo he hablado con ella, estoy esperando el mejor momento...-dijo seiya**_

_**lo he entiendo, solo ten cuidado, ella es bastante sensible...-dijo haruka**_

_**lo se...lo he visto...por ahora solo me ocupare de ellos, yo tambien deseo que sean felices...-dijo seiya**_

_**muy bien en ese caso, esta todo dicho...-dijo haruka, ambos se pusieron de pie y extrecharon sus manos**_

_**haruka estaba segura que el se ocuparia de hacer feliz a lita, el realmente tenia buenos sentimientos hacia ella y su hijo, el se encargaria de protegerlos ahora, aunque claro, ellas tambien estarian cerca...**_

_**seiya parecia relajado, una parte de la prueva habia sido pasada aformativamente, ahora le faltaba terminar de remediar el pleito entre las chicas y lita, no se lo habia dicho a nadie, pero creia que el problema era mas profundo de los que parecia...**_

_**y entonces quizas, mas adelante, los tres puedan ser una familia...  
**_

**continuara...  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**capitulo 22**

**_amy y mina llegaron al templo despues de varios dias de no pisar por ahi, ambas se habian tomado su tiempo para pensar las cosas..._**

**_ambas habian pedido la prensencia de serena, darien, luna y artemis, en el templo de rey_**

**_habian tomado una desicion y no pensaban retractarse..._**

**_estabamos esperandolas...-las recibio rey, ella estaba bastante impaciente_**

**_lo sabemos, por que no entramos...-dijo mina mientras la miraba_**

**_es verdad, mientras mas pronto empezemos, mas pronto terminaremos...-dijo amy mientras no perdia tiempo y entraba en el templo, mina la siguio, rey solo las miro con curiosidad, era obvio que algo ocurria pero no podia imaginar que era lo que pasaba con ellas..._**

**_chicas...-dijo serena al verlas entrar, ellas lucian bantante serias, acaso ya lo sabrian, sabrian que seiya es el padre del hijo de lita...  
_**

**_habiamos estado sin venir por unos dias...por que necesitabamos pensar...-dijo mina_**

**_pensar...de que hablan...-dijo rey mientras las miraban fijamente_**

**_fue una decision dificil...pero...creo que es lo mejor...-dijo amy_**

**_de que hablas...por que dan vueltas...-dijo luna que miraba a las dos sailors desde la mesa en la que ella y artemis estaban_**

**_tanto amy como mina se miraron por unos momentos, para luego ambas voltear al resto de las personas..._**

**_quiero dejar de ser sailor...-dijeron a coro, todos los presentes ensanchanron los ojos al escuchar el pedido de las dos chicas alli presentes_**

**_pero por que...-dijo luna mientras elevaba la vos, ya habia sido bastante malo para ellos, haber perdido a sailor jupiter como para perder ahora a sailor mercury y a sailor venus  
_**

**_sin mencionar que las outhers tambien habian renunciado a su mision como sailors...  
_**

**_nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestro mal comportamiento hacia lita, nosotras no sabiamos lo que haciamos...-dijo mina  
_**

**_como...-dijo artemis mientras miraba a las dos jovenes que estaban frnte a ellos, de un tiempo aca, parecia que todos estaban arrependiendose de lo que hicieron...  
_**

**_nosotros jusgamos a lita sin escucharla, lo unico que hicimos fue reprocharla sin ponernos a pensar como debia estar ella con la partida del padre de su bebe, ella estaba asustada y debio sentirse muy sola cuando la hechamos de aqui y la relevamos de su mision como sailor...-dijo amy  
_**

**_que estas diciendo...-dijo rey mientras la ira empezaba a emerger en su interior  
_**

**_eramos personas muy inmaduras, serena tu debes entender que antes de nuestra mision como sailors esta nuestra amistad...-dijo mina  
_**

**_es verdad...yo tambien lo habia pensando...y creo tambien que obramos mal, creo que deberiamos tratar de buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas con lita, creo que le debemos una gran disculpa...-dijo serena  
_**

**_es verdad...-dijo mina  
_**

**_me parece perfecto que piensen eso chicas...desde un principio pense que fueron muy duras con ella-dijo darien  
_**

**_que quieres decir...-dijo rey mientras lo miraba con rabia, sentia que estaba perdiendo el control de la situacion, ellas estaban arrepentidas por haber hechado a lita de esa forma...  
_**

**_estaban revelandose pero no las dejaria, ella no se hundiria sola...  
_**

**_eso era seguro...  
_**

**_tu mas que nadie , debes aceptar que obraste mal...ella no te ha hecho nada...el solo hecho que le tengas envidia por ser mejor que tu no te da derecho ha hacer todas las cosas que has hecho en su contra...-dijo darien  
_**

**_como te atrevez...-dijo rey  
_**

**_como me vez...siempre te eh respetado, solo por que eres amiga de serena, pero no permitire que sigas obrando de esta forma...realmente estas mal, deberias pensar bien las cosas...-dijo darien mientras la miraba fijamente  
_**

**_todas las cosas...darien de que hablas...-dijo serena sorprendida  
_**

**_rey siempre ah sentido envidia de lita...-dijo amy  
_**

**_siempre trataste de hacer quedar mal lita, aunque lo escondias muy bien, cuando ella quedo embarazada tuviste la oportunidad perfecta...y la aprovechaste muy bien...-dijo darien  
_**

**_no...-dijo rey mientras negaba con la cabeza freneticamente, no podia permitir que todos lo supieran  
_**

**_no puede ser...rey dime que no es verdad...-dijo serena mientras la miraba algo decepcionada  
_**

**_no es cierto...las cosas no fueron asi...-dijo rey,hablando mas rapido de lo normal  
_**

**_a no, entonces me explicas por que insultaste a lita en el concierto de los three lights...-dijo mina mientras la miraba fijamente, incluso con algo de ira...  
_**

**_como lo sabes...-dijo rey mientras palidecia  
_**

**_eso no importa, el hecho aqui es que tu hisiste todas esas cosas...-dijo amy  
_**

**_rey...-dijo serena mientras la miraba  
_**

**_muy bien, ya que estan empeñados en que les diga las cosas...si, es verdad, nunca me gusto mucho ni como persona ni como sailor, ella siempre era la que sobresalia, siempre con esa actitud de mosquita muerta...me enferma...-dijo rey mientras golpeaba la mesa en frente de ellos con los puños cerrados  
_**

**_rey...estas peor de lo que creia...-dijo darien con seriedad  
_**

**_y...que haras...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba amenasantemente  
_**

**_rey...detente, darien no te ha hecho nada...-dijo serena mientras la encaraba  
_**

**_entiendo, princesa...-dijo rey con la burla marcada en el rostro y en la vos  
_**

**_rey...-dijeron luna y artemis con sorpresa  
_**

**_ya _****_estoy cansada de todo esto..._**-dij orey mientras un aura negrusca comenzaba a brillar a su alrededor...  


**_su alma esta dominada por la oscuridad...-dijo luna  
_**

**_creo que no tenemos mas que hacer aqui...-dijo mina mientras se ponia de pie  
_**

**_muy bien rey...ahora entreganos tu pluma y tus comunicadores, no podemos arriesgarnos que alguien tan inestable como tu...sea una sailor...-dijo artemis  
_**

**_que...-dijo rey  
_**

**_realmente fue un error de nuestra parte, hehcar a lita del grupo...-dijo luna, rey miro a los gatos con furia mientras entregaba su pluma y sus comunicadores...  
_**

**_muy bien...ya no tenemos nada que hacer aqui...-dijo mina mientras se ponia de pie  
_**

**_es verdad...ya hemos dejado claro, que no importa lo que hagas, no estamos contigo...-dijo amy mientras miraba a la creia su amiga pero que la habia utilizado para sus propios fines...  
_**

**_me parece perfecto chicas...-dijo darien  
_**

**_si no estan conmigo, estan en contra...-dijo rey mientras los miraba a todos con furia  
_**

**_tomalo como quieras...rey...-dijo serena mientras se levantaba junto a darien y la miraba con la decepcion marcada en el rostro  
_**

**_desde este momento, no eres sailor...solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con lo que haces...-dijo luna mientras todos se ponia de pie y la miraban fijamente, mientras ella permanecia alli, en la misma posicion, asimilando lo que ocurria...  
_**

**_estaba en problemas, de esta forma no podria acercarse a el, no sin amy y mina...  
_**

**_malditas...-penso mientras achicaba los ojos y oprimia los pruños con furia...  
_**

**_luna tiene razon rey...no hagas nada contra lita o su hijo...-dijo serena  
_**

**_deveras...por que...-dijo rey venenosamente  
_**

**_de otro modo...seiya jamas te perdonara...-dijo darien mientras la miraba, al escuchar eso, rey miro a todas las personas que estaban por salir de alli, para dejarla sola...  
_**

**_que quieres decir...-dijo rey mientras levantaba cada vez mas la vos, su rostro estaba desencajandose  
_**

**_como...no puedes sacar las conclusiones...-dijo mina  
_**

**_rey...-dijo amy mientras la miraba, rey le devolvio la mirada, esperando que ella se dignara a continuar...  
_**

**_seiya es el padre de ese niño...-dijo serena adelantandose a su amiga, inmediatamente, rey se puso de pie con expresion de furia en su rostro, serena retrocedio unos pasos asustada, darien se puso delante de ella...  
_**

**_que has dicho...-dijo rey, reprimiendo un la ganas de lanzar un grito  
_**

**_lo que oiste, si te comportas estupidamente, nunca lograras estas cerca de seiya...-dijo mina  
_**

**_yo creo que ya de por si, te costara mucho el hecho de que diga un simple hola, el esta realmente molesto, lo pudimos notar desde un principio..-dijo amy  
_**

**_no puede ser...-dijo rey mientras miraba para todos lados como una loca  
_**

**_es lamentable, solo piensa bien lo que haras...-dijo serena  
_**

**_ya es sufienciete, vamonos...-dijo darien, serena simplemente asintio con la cabeza, para luego salir de alli  
_**

**_amy, vamonos...ya dijimos todo lo que teniamos que decir...-dijo mina mientras se disponia a salir de alli  
_**

**_es verdad...-dijo amy mientras le daba una ultima mirada a quien una vez fue una de sus mejores amigas...  
_**

**_rey solo miro salir a todas sus "amigas", mientras la ira y el odio con lita y ahora tambien contra ellas, por darle la espalda en sus objetivos, crecia y crecia a medida que pasaban los minutos y todos ellos se alejaban cada vez mas...  
_**

* * *

**_los cuatro bajaron las escaleras en silencio...  
_**

**_chicas...realmente no se que haran...pero seguramente saben que no es probable que puedan acercarse a lita facilmente...-dijo darien  
_**

**_es verdad...ellas no nos dejaran...-dijo amy  
_**

**_si...-dijo mina  
_**

**_es verdad...ademas seiya tambien esta con ella...el no nos dejara acercanos a lita...-dijo serena  
_**

**_entonces el lo sabe...-dijo amy mientras mira a serena, esta solo asiente con la cabeza  
_**

**_eso lo explica...me refiero a su actitud fria tosca con nosotras...-dijo amy  
_**

**_si...y lo entiendo...-dijo serena  
_**

**_chicas...me parece que hagan lo que hagan deben tener paciencia...-dijo luna  
_**

**_es verdad...nosotros por el momento iremos a ver como estan las cosas con ellas...-dijo artemis  
_**

**_esta bien, pero tengan cuidado...-dijo mina  
_**

**_no te preocupes...-dijeron ambos gatos para luego adelantarse en bajar las escaleras y luego perderse entre las calles...  
_**

**_realmente hace tiempo que empezaba a sentir que todo lo que paso con lita, estaba realmente muy mal...sobre todo cuando ellas nos increparon de esa forma...-dijo serena  
_**

**_es verdad...-dijo mina  
_**

**_saben...realmente me preocupa algo...-dijo amy  
_**

**_que cosa...-dijo serena  
_**

**_lita no fue a buscar a seiya para decirle que iba a ser padre...-dijo amy  
_**

**_es verdad...-dijo mina  
_**

**_bueno...solo piensenlo, ella tenia 16 años, se habia enterado que estaba embarazada, no tenia familia y habia perdido a sus amigas que eran el unico soporte que tenia, el padre del niño estaba en otro planeta, a miles de años luz...tuvo suerte de que la aceptaran haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru...seguramente debio ser un embarazo muy complicado...-dijo darien  
_**

**_pobre lita...-dijo serena la mientras bajaba la mirada con pena  
_**

**_ella realmente es muy fuerte...-dijo mina  
_**

**_es verdad...-dijo amy  
_**

**_chicas...se que no sera facil, pero intentes acercarnos a todos ellos, recuperemos a nuestros amigos y arreglemos nuestros errores, le hemos hecho mucho daño a lita...-dijo serena con expresion decidida...  
_**

**_es verdad...-dijo mina  
_**

**_hagamoslo...-dijo amy mientras sonreia levemente  
_**

**_me parece perfecto muchachas...solo recuerden que, seguramente, rey no se quedara de brazos cruzados...-dijo darien  
_**

**_eso tambien es verdad...-dijo amy  
_**

**_no importa...cuando el momento llegue, ya veremos que hacer con eso...-dijo serena  
_**

**_vaya...quien diria que algun dia ibas a hablar de esa forma...-dijo mina  
_**

**_oye...-dijo serena mientras inflaba los cachetes  
_**

**_jajaja...bueno ahora...vayamos cada cual a su casa, debemos pensar bien que hacer...-dijo amy  
_**

**_es verdad...-dijo serena calmandose, darien tomo su mano dandole apoyo...  
_**

**_asi fue como decidieron que intentarian enmendar sus errores...  
_**

**_no sabian si funcionaria, pero al menos lo intentarian...  
_**

**_continuara  
_**

**continuara...  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**capitulo 23**

_luna y artemis habian llegado a la mansion tomoe..._

_estaban en el balcon que daba a la habitacion de lita, realmente querian verla, para hablarle, pero el miedo a que ella no quisiera verlos los carcomia por dentro..._

_de pronto, la puerta corrediza del balcon se abrio, dejandoles el paso libre_

_entren...hace frio afuera...-escucharon la vos de lita, amable y calida, invitandolos a entrar_

_ambos gatos se miraron un momento, para luego asentir decididamente y entrar en la habitacion**  
**_

_lita...-dijo luna cuando la vio, una vez adentro de la habitacion, ella se habia sentado en la cama de una plaza y media, despues de cerrar la puerta corrediza del balcon  
_

_hola luna...hola artemis...se ven muy bien...ah pasado mucho tiempo...-dijo lita mientras los miraba con alegria en sus ojos  
_

_si es verdad lita...-dijo artemis tomando la palabra  
_

_algo debio ocurrir para que hayan venido...no es asi...-dijo lita mientras los miraba  
_

_bueno a decir verdad...lo unico que ocurrio es que ya estamos cansados de hacer de cuenta que nunca supimos nada...-dijo luna  
_

_eh...de que estas hablando...-dijo lita sorprendida  
_

_nosotros hemos estado siempre al tanto de todo lo que pasaba contigo y con tu hijo...-dijo artemis  
_

_que...-dijo lita, quedandose sin aliento de un momento a otro  
_

_si...siempre nos sentimos mal por lo que habia pasado contigo...por eso nos mantuvimos cerca...-dijo artemis mientras bajaba la cabeza con pena, realmente no los enorgurllesia lo que habian hecho en el pasado, ya que tambien se habian dejado llevar por lo que rey habia armado...  
_

_ellos fueron unos buenos titeres  
_

_afortunadamente se dieron cuenta a tiempo...  
_

_refleccionaron y luego de muchas dudas, optaron por cuidar de lita en silencio...  
_

_entiendo...-dijo lita por fin despues de unos minutos de procesar bien la nueva informacion adquirida  
_

_realmente esto siempre nos ah molestado internamente...-dijo luna  
_

_ya veo...pero hay algo que no entiendo...por que hacer todo eso en silencio...yo no los...-dijo lita mientras los miraba a ambos...  
_

_ellos sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de lita, ellos sabian que ella los hubiera escuchado y perdonado...  
_

_lo sabemos...-la corto artemis con una mueca de felicidad en su gatuno rostro  
_

_pero no lo creiamos justo, despues de todo tu estabas sufriendo mucho por la separacion de las chicas y la ida de seiya a su planeta...tuviste un embarazo muy dificil...-dijo luna mientras la miraba  
_

_como saben todo eso...-dijo lita  
_

_ya lo hemos dicho...siempre estuvimos cerca...-dijo artemis mientras miraba el semblante sorprendido de lita  
_

_ya entiendo...-dijo lita mientras cerraba sus ojos, era demasiada la informacion que recibia...  
_

_por eso...hemos venido ahora...a pedir tu perdon...-dijo luna mientras ambos gatos se acercaban a ella, ella los miro entre sorprendida y emocionada, durante mucho tiempo espero escuchar esas palabras por alguno de ellos, pero ahora que las escuchaba, sentia que no tenia nada que perdonarles, ellos habian hecho lo que creian correcto, aun cuando eso habia causado dolor a su persona...  
_

_pero cuando no pasaba eso  
_

_es imposible hacer algo y que todo el mundo lo tome a bien...  
_

_haber...chicos...yo no tengo nada que perdonales...siempre eh pensado que ustedes hicieron lo mas correcto para la mision de las sailors...-dijo lita  
_

_puede que eso sea cierto...pero realmente nuestra actitud no dice nada bueno de nosotros como seres humanos...-dijo artemis mientras miraba la expresion de lita, ella estaba realmente tranquila, parecia conforme con lo que estaban diciendo y haciendo...  
_

_entiendo lo que dicen...pero aun asi...no creo tener que perdonarlos...todo el mundo comete equivocaciones, yo tambien lo hice...y realmente no espero que me perdonen y olviden todo lo que paso...yo solo quiero vivir en paz y quizas algun dia, poder volver a ver a la cara a las chicas sin que tengamos que discutir...-dijo lita mientras los miraba  
_

_lita...-dijo luna sorpendida  
_

_lo unico que quiero es que sean capaces de aceptar a mi hijo...y realmente me gustaria que todo lo que paso, no evite que mina y amy puedan ser felices con yaten y taiki, tambien quisiera que seiya continue con su vida, se enamore y tenga aquello que no pudo tener debido a mis miedos...una familia...-dijo lita mientras los miraba con emocion en los ojos  
_

_lita...-dijo artemis, ya con lagrimas en los ojos, como era posible que ella dijera todas esas cosas cuando la mas lastimada habia sido ella...  
_

_se que quizas creen que estoy desvariando al pedir esto...pero es lo que realmente deseo...-dijo lita tranquilamente mientras se ponia de pie y se acercaba a ellos...  
_

_lita...-dijo luna  
_

_no es necesario...chicos...-dijo ella mientras se acerca aun mas a ellos y pone una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de ambos gatos, acariciandola con ternura...  
_

_los dos gatos la miraron asombrados, realmente estaban agradecidos con ella...  
_

_pronto los dos gatos estaban siendo cobijados por los brazos de la ex-integrante del grupo de las inner scouts..._

* * *

_estaban los tres hermanos en la sala de su departamento...  
_

_asi que eso paso...-dijo taiki mientras seiya terminaba de contarles lo ocurrido en la salida con ken y lita y la posterior conversacion con haruka  
_

_si...espero que eso haya dejado tranquila a tenuo...-dijo seiya mientras levantaba los hombros..  
_

_entonces tienes intensiones serias con ella..-dijo yaten mientras lo miraba, le parecia muy bien que el quisiera realmente tener familia con ella, ella sin duda era una gran persona...  
_

_aun no estoy del todo seguro de lo que siento por ella, pero no te negare que me atrae mucho...-dijo seiya seriamente mientras los miraba a ambos  
_

_entiendo...-dijo taiki  
_

_por cierto...y lo de ustedes...-dijo seiya mientras los miraba, ellos parpadearon confundidos, el no podia estar hablando de las chicas...  
_

_de que hablas...-dijo yaten  
_

_no te hagas el tonto...pueden hablarme de ellas...no hay forma de que las cosas se compliquen mas...-dijo seiya  
_

_yo no lo creo asi...-dijo taiki de repente  
_

_de que hablas ahora...-dijo seiya mientras lo miraba  
_

_es que estoy casi seguro que la culpa de todo lo que paso la tiene rei...-dijo taiki  
_

_rei...-dijo sieya frunciendo en el cejo, aun podia recordar como intento insinuarsele desde el primer momento que volvieron...  
_

_ella era bonita y nunca le habia prestado atencion, pero cuando la volvio a ver, su actitud le parecio tan obvia y desesperada que realmente le dio asco...  
_

_si...ambos pensamos que ella tenia envidia de lita desde siempre...-dijo yaten  
_

_envidia...-dijo seiya mientras levantaba una ceja con incredulidad, no por que lita fuera menos que ella, sino por que todo el mundo sabe que siempre hay alguien que llama mas la atencion...  
_

_si...si lo piensas detenidamente, se notaba incluso cuando peleamos en contra de galaxia-dijo taiki  
_

_ahora que lo dices...es verdad...-dijo seiya mientras llavaba una de sus manos al menton  
_

_creemos que cuando supo de su embarazo vio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella...-dijo yaten, ante esto, seiya los miro con enfado y hasta con odio...  
_

_no podia ser que ella pensara asi, y se aprovechara de su estado para su propio veneficio...  
_

_seiya...estas bien...-dijo taiki al ver como su rostro de descomponia de solo pensar lo que sus hermanos estaban dandole a entender...  
_

_si...es solo que si...eso llega a ser verdad...-dijo seiya mientras aprimia los puños  
_

_lo sabiamos...-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo...  
_

_de que hablan...-dijo seiya desconcertado  
_

_realmente si sientes algo muy fuerte por ella, de otra forma no te pondrias asi...-dijo taiki, seiya no contesto, solo los miro fijamente...  
_

_por que te quedas callado...-dijo yaten mirandolo  
_

_por que creo que deberian dejar de usmear en las cosas de los demas y ponerse a arreglar sus propios problemas amorosos..-dijo seiya seriamente  
_

_tu hablas...-dijo taiki algo incomodo  
_

_si...de amy y mina...-dijo seiya mientras miraba, primero a taiki y luego a yaten, ahora era el turno de ellos de no decir nada...-que les pasa...no me digan que realmente esperaban que no me diera cuenta de lo que estan haciendo...-dijo seiya mientras sonreia de lado, con los brazos cruzados...  
_

_de que hablas...-dijo taiki algo incomodo, ellos realmente querian esperar a que todo se arreglara para poder hablar con las chicas...  
_

_de lo que estan haciendo...estan dejando de lado sus sentimientos por ellas, debido a esto que esta pasando...pero no es necesario...de verdad...ustedes tambien merecen ser felices...y aunque no me gusta la forma en la que trataron a lita, no puedo cambiar el hecho de que las quieran, y ellas a ustedes...-dijo seiya mientras los miraba a ambos...  
_

_a veces realmente me asustas...-dijo yaten mientras reprimia una sonrisa  
_

_por que...-dijo seiya desconcertado  
_

_estas hablando como el adulto que eres...-dijo yaten sabiendo perfectamente que eso lo haria raviar...  
_

_enano...-dijo seiya entre dientes mientras lo miraba fijamente  
_

_jajaja...ya paren...estamos hablando de algo serio...-dijo taiki mientras trataba de calmar un poco las aguas, el conocia a sus hermanos, y sabia que si dejaba que se comportaran de esa forma, terminarian agarrandose a golpes...  
_

_bien...entonces...que dicen...-dijo seiya reponiendose de su enfado_

_pues...tienes razon, quisimos aplazar nuestros motivos de haber venido aqui mientras las cosas se arreglaban y realmente tratamos de hacerles entender que lo que habian hecho estaba muy mal...-dijo taiki  
_

_de verdad...y funciono...-dijo seiya mientras lo miraba interesado  
_

_con amy y mina si...pero con las demas es un tema pendiente aun...aunque no creo que se pueda razonar con rei...-dijo yaten ante lo obvio  
_

_eso no me preocupa...quizas suene cruel pero ella no me interesa para nada, menos ahora, si lo que ustedes creen es verdad...-dijo seiya mientras aprimia sus puños...  
_

_es solo una teoria...-aclaro taiki al instante  
_

_pero es muy posible...-dijo yaten cerrando los ojos  
_

_es verdad...amy y mina se veian preocupadas por la reaccion de rei, cuando vinieron la ultima vez a vernos...ellas querian saber que si eras el padre de ken...-dijo taiki  
_

_de verdad...y eso por que...-dijo seiya seriamente  
_

_no se lo que creas o como te sientas por esto...pero creo que estan arrepintiendose de lo que han hecho...-dijo yaten  
_

_eso es lo menos que pueden hacer...aunque eso no significa que las perdonare...-dijo seiya mientras cerraba sus ojos  
_

_si...lo sabemos...y eso es lo que nos preocupa mas...-dijo taiki  
_

_pero no deben preocuparse...no quisiera que esto sea un obstaculo para que ustedes sean felices...-dijo seiya  
_

_lo sabemos...es solo que a nosotros tampoco nos parecio bien, por eso quisimos hacer que comprendieran las cosas que habian hecho...-dijo yaten  
_

_y al parecer ha funcionado bien...solo esperamos que ellas dos puedan bajar la cabeza y pedir perdon a lita, aunque eso no remediara todo el daño que le hicieron, pero por algo se enmpieza o no...-dijo taiki mientras miraba a seiya, este solo los miro mientras asentia con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo en lo que decian, aunque lo veia medio dificil, despues de todo, las outhers eran muy sobreprotectoras con lita y ken...  
_

_ellas no les permitieran hacercarse a lita...  
_

_primero deberian convenserlas a ellas...  
_

_y esa no era una tarea sencilla...  
_

**continuara...  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**capitulo 24**

_un par de dias habían pasado desde la visita que luna y artemis le hicieron a lita..._

_ellos venían a verla a menudo e incluso habían conocido a ken_

_en un primer momento, ninguna de las outhers estaban contentas con verlos ahí pero después de una larga charla aceparon que ellos vinieran a verla..._

_esa noche estaba sentada en la banca del jardín de la mansión, ken estaba en el departamento junto con su padre y sus tíos..._

_el viento mecía sus largos y sueltos cabellos castaños..._

_muchas cosas han pasado desde esa batalla...ahora no soy sailor...tuve un hijo con el hombre que quería en ese momento, el volvió y conoció a su hijo...estoy contenta por eso...pero...la que yo creía mis amigas me dieron la espalda, me sentía totalmente decepcionada, pero tuve suerte y haruka, michiru y hotaru me ayudaron mucho...-pensó lita mientras miraba el cielo estrellado de esa noche_

_luego vino el momento mas dificil de su vida, su embarazo..._

_aun recuerdo muy bien mi primer desmayo después de empezar a vivir con las chicas...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada..._

**_-flash back- _**

_hacia apenas unos días que había empezando a vivir con las outhers, ellas la habian recibido con los brazos abierto..._

_en ese momento estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo para cuando ellas regresaran, las cuatro habían salido pero no le habían dicho a donde iban aunque se lo imaginaba..._

_en esos días que estaba __allí había estando pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses..._

_seiya y ella habían estado juntos y aun cuando no había sido en el momento mas indicado ni como ella hubiera querido, ella se habia sentido querida a su lado, no se arrepentía de eso..._

_y ahora debido a eso estaba embarazada, y cuando lo pensaba se sentía realmente feliz..._

_aun no puedo creer que pronto seré madre...-dijo lita mientras paraba con lo que estaba haciendo y dirigía una de sus manos a su vientre, el cual aun era totalmente plano..._

_en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del padre de su hijo, pronto la tristeza la invadió, el había vuelto a su planeta y no estaba segura si podría ir a deciserlo, después de todo no tenia idea de a donde debía ir ni como llegar y mucho menos en que iría..._

_sin mencionar que a ellas no les gustaría la idea..._

_pronto volvió a su tarea, estaba feliz por su embarazo aun cuando realmente le hubiera gustado que el supiera que iba a ser padre..._

_un par de horas después el almuerzo estaba listo y ella estaba en la planta superior cambiándose de ropa para poder almorzar..._

_fue muy curioso como después de terminar de cocinar, se percato del olor a comida que tenia la ropa que tenia puesto y pronto le entraron ganas de vomitar, por lo que corrió al baño y luego a cambiarse esa ropa..._

_luego de cambiarse miro la habitación, aun no terminaba de arreglarla a su gusto, pero luego haruka querría ayudarla por no decir que haria todo por ella..._

_salio de la habitación a paso apresurado, el almuerzo estaba listo pero aun no había puesto la mesa...  
_

_camino rápidamente sin prestarle atención al leve mareo que sufrió cuando salio apresuradamente de la habitación hacia las escaleras..._

_hola...lita...-escucho la vos de michiru entrando en la __mansión_

_estas aquí...ya llegamos...-dijo setsuna _

_aquí__...grito lita mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, pronto sintió los pasos de todas ir a hacia ella, pero algo no andaba mal, esta mareada y los escalones daban vueltas bajo sus pies..._

_pronto todo se volvió negro..._

_despertó__ varias horas después, acostada en una cama de hospital, se sentía débil y estaba realmente muy adolorida..._

_pronto pudo ver a michiru acercarse a ella..._

_lita...-dijo ella con suma preocupación, la miro fijamente un momento..._

_michiru...-murmuro con vos rasposa y __débil_

_si...como te sientes...-dijo hotaru acercándose a ella_

_me duele todo y no puedo moverme...estoy muy mal...-dijo lita mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor que le causaba el mover la boca_

_no te preocupes...el medico esta en camino...-dijo setsuna junto a ellas, lita movio la cabeza para mirar al lado contrario, desde el cual la miraba haruka..._

_haruka...-dijo lita, ella la miro mientras se acerco a la cama para luego tomar una de sus manos_

_que paso li...-dijo haruka mientras la miraba_

_yo...estaba arriba...fui a cambiarme...-dijo lita mientras su rostro se contraía de dolor_

_tranquilízate__ li...-dijo setsuna_

_había__ estado cocinando...y el olor que se impregno en la ropa me dio nauseas...asique subí a cambiarme después de vomitar...justo después las escuche...-dijo lita_

_si...recuerdas algo mas...-dijo michiru_

_no...solo que iba bajando las escaleras...-dijo lita mientras volvia a abrir sus ojos_

_si, te escuchamos cuando entramos pero cuando llegamos a las escaleras...-dijo hotaru_

_estabas desmayada al pie de la escalera...-dijo haruka, lita se volvió para mirar a la mujer rubia, ahora estaba asustada..._

_que paso...mi bebe...-dijo lita_

_no te preocupes...todo esta bien...a el no le paso nada...pero tu recibiste todo el daño de la caída...-dijo michiru mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, michiru estaba mas preocupada ahora, las manos de lita estaban heladas_

_eso quiere decir que estamos en un hospital...-dijo lita mientras procesaba toda esa __información_

_si, los médicos ya te han revisado...ellos aseguran que están bien, pero debes guardar reposo...-dijo setsuna_

_ya veo... haré todo lo que digan...-dijo lita, todas sonrieron al notar su reacción positiva_

_ella realmente amaba al niño que estaba gestándose en su interior, y haría lo que fuera por ue el naciera..._

_supongo que ahora no podre decirle nada, a no ser que el regrese algún día...-pensó lita mientras cerraba sus ojos, estaba realmente cansada..._

_las cuatro mujeres permanecieron con ella, aun cuando quedo dormida al poco tiempo..._

**_-fin flash back-_**

_estuvo en el hospital varios días después de eso, sin mencionar que una vez que le dieron el alta, debió guardar reposo casi hasta que dio a luz, fueron largos meses en lo que no podía hacer nada y vivían atendiéndola.._

_de eso a pasado mucho tiempo...-dijo lita mientras sonreía, pronto levanto la vista al cielo nocturno_

_durante esos meses que estuvo en cama, cada una de ella se encargaron de prepararla para que terminara sus estudios y luego pueda comenzar la universidad sin ningún tipo de problemas, gracias a ellas puedo empezar su carrera al poco tiempo de haber nacido ken, sin mencionar que tambien quizo trabajar para retribuir un poco con hotaru y su padre quienes la dejaron irse a vivir alli...  
_

_li...-escucho una vos a su espalda que la libero de sus pensamientos...  
_

_hola setsu...-dijo lita mientras se volteaba a ver a la alta mujer de cabellos verdosos  
_

_que haces aqui afuera...sola...-dijo setsuna mientras se acerca a ella  
_

_si quieres puedes acompañarme...estaba viendo las estrellas...-dijo lita mientras la miraba  
_

_las estrellas...-dijo setsuna mientras levantaba la vista al cielo  
_

_si...son hermosas no crees...-dijo lita  
_

_es verdad...-dijo setsuna para luego hacerle un poco de compañia a lita, en total silencio  
_

_setsu...-dijo lita despues de un tiempo  
_

_dime...-dijo ella mientras la miraba  
_

_que es lo que tienes...estas demasiado callada conmigo... y tu no eres asi...acaso paso algo malo...-dijo lita mientras la miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, setsuna suspiro levemente al oir las palabras de la castaña...  
_

_ni modo en estos años lita habia desarrollado un gran sentido de la intiucion...  
_

_no es nada, es solo que el hecho de que ellos vengan tan a diario a vernos me incomoda un poco despues de todo, nosotras le dimos la espalda nuestra mision como sailors...es logico que no sea facil volver a verles las caras...-dijo setsuna  
_

_tienes razon, ustedes lo hicieron por mi culpa...aun sigo pensando que no debieron haberlo hecho...despues de todo yo solo era una sailor mas, sin derecho a nada...-dijo lita  
_

_eso no es verdad...el hecho de que seamos sailors no nos priva de nada...tambien tenemos derecho...-dijo la vos de michiru, ambos se voltearon a ver la mujer de cabellos aguamarina al escucharla asercarse y hablarles...  
_

_michiru...-dijo lita  
_

_michi tiene razon...-dijo haruka apareciendo detras de ella  
_

_haruka...tambien estas aqui...-dijo setsuna  
_

_si...nosotras tambien estamos algo preocupas li...no nos gustaria que volvieras a sufrir...-dijo haruka mientras la miraba_

_tu lo dices por luna y artemis...-dijo lita sorprendida  
_

_y no solo a ellos nos referimos sino a todos los demas...-dijo michiru con preocupacion  
_

_luna y artemis siempre han estado cerca y nunca me di cuenta...creo que en realidad soy un fracaso...-dijo lita  
_

_eso no es verdad...ellos son bastante agiles en esconderse...no te culpes por no haberte dado cuenta...-dijo setsuna  
_

_setsuna tiene razon...pero creo que ellos no son el mayor problema...-dijo haruka_

_de que hablas...-dijo lita  
_

_desde hace tiempo venimos pensando que realmente seria prudente que no estemos muy cerca de rei, en los ultimos meses eh podido sentir un poder maligno emerjer de ella...-dijo michiru  
_

_que...-dijo lita sorprendida  
_

_si...creo que ella se dejo influenciar por la oscuridad...no seria nada raro por su alto nivel de espiritualidad...-dijo haruka  
_

_tu te refieres...-dijo lita mientras la miraba sorprendida, realmente se le hacia dificil pensar eso...  
_

_cuando mas tienes mas sensibilidad espiritual es cuando eres mas facil de manejar...-dijo setsuna mientras cerraba los ojos  
_

_ustedes creen que se trate de caos...-dijo lita mientras las miraba, primero a setsuna y luego a haruka y michiru  
_

_no lo sabemos...pero lo que si sabemos es que ella no esta bien...realmente tiene muchos problemas aqui...-dijo michiru mientra se tocaba la frente con un par de sus dedos...  
_

_entonces...chicas ustedes saben que todo lo que paso fue por culpa de la oscuridad...-dijo lita  
_

_no...ella hizo y dijo todas esas cosas, que haya estado influenciada no quiere decir que ella no haya querido hacerlo...-dijo haruka  
_

_si, entiendo lo que dices haru...pero realmente pienso que una persona no puede cambiar tanto de un momento a otro...-dijo lita  
_

_lita...-dijo michiru sorprendida  
_

_ella se trasformo en el momento en que supo de mi embarazo y eso es algo que aun no entiendo...-dijo lita  
_

_bueno...yo siempre eh pensado que ella te tenia algo de envidia...-dijo setsuna a su lado  
_

_envidia dices...pero por que...-dijo lita alzando una ceja  
_

_bueno ella tiene mucho motivos...realmente los hay...solo piensalo un poco...tu lograste muchas cosas por tu propia cuenta...como la superacion de la muerte de tus padres...no tenia a nadie pero aun asi seguiste adelante...-dijo michiru  
_

_michiru tiene razon...no se si alguna de ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu...-dijo haruka  
_

_chicas...-dijo lita  
_

_como decia...creo que cuando supo de tu embarazo, ella vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerte quedar mal...-dijo setsuna  
_

_claramente ella a sido muy hiriente contigo asique no hay que pensarlo mucho...-dijo michiru  
_

_pero-dijo lita  
_

_li...-dijo haruka mirandola  
_

_todas piensan lo mismo...-dijo lita  
_

_si...-dijo michiru  
_

_ya veo...gracias por decirmelo chicas...-dijo lita  
_

_lita...dime una cosa...-dijo setsuna mientras levantaba la vista al cielo  
_

_dime...-dijo lita  
_

_ellas vendran algun dia...ya sea a pedir a perdon o a terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas...tu que piensas hacer...-dijo setsuna  
_

_tu te refieres a pelear...-dijo lita  
_

_si...-dijo ella mirandola a los ojos ahora  
_

_no tengo nada en contra de ellas, pero que no se metan con mi hijo por que no tendre consideracion con nadie...-dijo lita mientras fruncia ambos cejos, las tres mujeres sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de su amiga  
_

_muy bien...pero no lo olvides nunca...-dijo michiru  
_

_nosotras estamos con ustedes...-dijo haruka_

_gracias chicas...-dijo lita  
_

_sin mencionar que seiya, yaten y taiki tambien nos apoyan...-dijo michiru  
_

_es verdad...-dijo setsuna  
_

_no quisiera que ellos se vieran involucrados, despues de todo no tienen nada que ver en esto pero si no hay mas remedio...-dijo lita mientras cerraba los ojos con pezades, realmente no le gustaba esa idea...  
_

_ella siempre supo de los sentimientos de yaten y taiki para con amy y mina, seria muy doloroso para ellos una confrontacion...  
_

_sabemos a lo que te referies...pero si tenemos un poco de suerte, ellas refleccionar y no sera necesaria una confrontacion...-dijo michiru  
_

_tu lo crees michiru...-dijo lita  
_

_eso espero...-dijo ella mientras sonreia, lita le sonrio de vuelta al notar la esperanza brotar desde lo mas profundo de su corazon...  
_

_por que eso era lo que pasaba  
_

_ninguna de ellas habia perdido la esperanza de que todo se arreglara...  
_

**continuara...**


	25. Chapter 25

**capitulo 25**

un par de semanas haban pasado desde que las chicas le habian comentado lo de rei, ahora por fin tenia el titulo de su carrera en las manos...

por fin podria poner en orden las cosas, aunque sea un poco...

hace unos dias apenas, habia recibido una sitacion de un abogado, diciendo que era importante que se presentara en su oficina para hablar seriamente con ella...

en un primer momento creyo que se habia equivocado de persona al mandarlo, pero efectivamente, la sitacion era para ella...

pero era sumamente extraño, ella jamas habia contratado un abogado para nada, sin mencionar que no tenia problemas con nadie, y realmente no creia que seiya le haya iniciado juicio por la tenencia de ken

eso era absurdo, el habia dicho que nunca haria tal cosa...

es mas tenia plena confianza en el, sabia que el no tenia nada que ver con eso...

sin mas, debia esperar hasta que llegara el dia de la sitacion...

ahora estaban todas alli, en el departamente de los kou, ellos las habian invitado a almorzar...

li...-ella desperto de su ensoñacion cuando alguien la tomo de los hombros...

oh...taiki...-dijo ella cuando miro a quien la llamaba

estabas ida...ocurre algo malo...-dijo el mientras la miraba

no...no pasa nada...es solo que estaba pensando...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

en estos ultimos dias pareces muy ida...-dijo yaten uniendose a taiki, mientras terminan de preparar los ultimos detalles en la cocina para poder comer...

como era costumbre ella se ofrecio a cocinar y ninguno de ellos dijo que no, asique alli estaba, terminando de preparar la comida...

no es nada yaten...es solo que han pasado muchas cosas en estoy dias...aun me cuenta un poco acostumbrarme a ellas...es todo...-dijo lita mientras volvia a moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina, ambos hermanos la miraba ir y venir de un lugar a otro, realmente se notaba que aquello le gustaba demasiado...

pronto ambos sonrieron, ella ahora que estaba un poco mas despejada paracia mas activa y relajada...

sin mencionar que realmente era rapida en eso...

y no olvidemos que ella cocinaba delicioso...

taiki y yaten sonrieron, para luego voltear a ver a seiya, quien estaba en el comedor junto a ken, este volteaba a la cocina de vez en cuando para ver a la castaña...

al parecer estas algo ocupado...-dijo taiki molestando a seiya mientras se acerca a el

es verdad...miras mucho para la cocina...-dijo yaten uniendosele

burlense lo que quieran...por primera vez no me importa...-dijo seiya mientras los miraba sonriendo, taiki y yaten sonrieron para luego volver a sus que haceres...

haruka estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala del departamento, hotaru estaba a su lado, siempre le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella...

michiru y setsuna ayudaban a los hermanos kou a arreglar todas las cosas para poder comer dentro de unos minutos...

ella te ah hablado de la sitacion cierto...-dijo haruka de repente a seiya que estaba frente a ellas dos, con ken en sus brazos

si...me lo dijo...en un primer momento parecia preocupada por eso...pero ahora se ve mejor...-dijo seiya mientras volteaba a ver a la castaña una vez mas

si no dejas de verla, tendra dolor de cabeza dentro de un rato...-dijo hotaru mientras sonreia dulcemente, seiya no dijo nada, solo se volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios, era verdad que el era muy obvio pero hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentia descubierto en ese tipo de cosas por nadie

se sentia bien...

tu de verdad lo crees hotaru...-dijo seiya mientras una sonrisa se colaba en sus labios

claro que si...no has dejado de mirarla desde que llegamos...por que no hablas con ella...-dijo hotaru

no creo que sea momento aun...sobre todo cuando aun no hemos hablado con ninguna de ellas...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba mas seriamente

ya veo...pero si te retrasas mucho en hablar con ella, puede que aparezca alguien que te la quite...-dijo michiru mientras lo miraba una timida sonrisa en sus labios

de que hablas...-dijo seiya, en este punto los tres hermanos estaban prestando atencion, pues por lo que sabian lita jamas habia tenido ningun novio...

o tal vez si...

hace mucho tiempo...lita tuvo a alguien...alguien que le rompio el corazon y abandono cuando mas lo necesito...-dijo haruka mientras miraba a seiya, este trago en seco, el sabia que no era asi, pero eso sonaba a reproche y por algun motivo, el se sentia muy tocado...

hubo alguien antes...-dijo taiki sorprendido

si...y eso no es lo mejor...-dijo hotaru mientras sonreia

que quieres decir...-dijo yaten mientras la miraba sorprendido por lo sabido recientemente

el ha vuelto...-dijo setsuna mientras miraba a seiya con pena

tu hablas de esa persona que vi salir de la mansion un dia que fui a ver a ken...-dijo seiya mientras las miraba seriamente a las cuatro

viste a alguien saliendo de la mansion antes de entrar tu...-dijo michiru, ahora era el turno de ellas de sorprenderse

claro...pero no le tome importancia...ademas...no se por que estamos hablando de esto...eso forma parte del pasado de lita...no es algo que se pueda modificar...y por lo demas...pues simplemente aceptare lo que ella decida...-dijo seiya mientras miraba a ken sonriendo, el niño lo miro sin entender lo que pasaba...

muchas veces no enganchaba el hilo de las conversaciones de los adultos aunque eso no significaba que el no sabia lo que ocurria entre los mayores...

has madurado mucho en todo este tiempo...-dijo miciru mientras le sonreia, seiya sola la miro , sin decir nada...

aunque claramente el comentario no le habia caido en gracia...

bueno...que tal si terminamos de una vez...no creo que ella tarde mucho en temrinar...-dijo yaten mientras miraba hacia la cocina...

taiki sonrio al escuchar las palabras de yaten, mientras tambien dirigia su mirada en la misma direccion...

parecia mentira todo el tiempo que habia pasado, y ella no habia cambiado mucho. Lita era hermosa, de eso no hay duda, el tiempo la habia favorecido en esos años, ademas de que seguia siendo sincera, amable y considerada para con las demas personas...

por eso estaba seguro, que ambos pensaban igual...

no era justo que alguien como ella haya tenido que sufrir tanto, incluso desde niña...

creo que en el fondo ella siempre fue atrayente para nosotros...despues de todo ella realmente tiene un alma sacrificada sino por que se sacrifico por seiya...-penso taiki mientras la miraba en silencio...

el estaria mintiendo si dijiera que nunca se fijo en ella como mujer, pero la verdad era el no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella en ese entonces, menos ahora que ella era la madre del hijo de seiya...

sin olvidar, que el empezó a ver a amy de diferente manera, de la misma manera en que la veía ahora, ahora la veía como mujer...

ahora veía a lita con admiración, ella era la mujer mas fuerte que conocía y esa es la verdad...

ambos hermanos salieron de sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada de seiya sobre ellos...

que es lo que te ocurre...-dijo yaten al notar la forma en que el los miraba

el estaba taladrandolos con la mirada

eso pregunto... parecían idos mientras la miraban...-dijo seiya

en cualquier momento ella formara parte de nuestro circulo...es mas ya lo hace desde hace tiempo y lo sabes...-dijo taiki

es verdad deja de pensar cosas que no tienen sentido...-dijo yaten, seiya no dijo nada mas,solo se dedico a mirarlos mientras ambos se metían en la cocina, en busca de las cosas para terminar de preparar la mesa...

media hora después todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, disfrutando del almuerzo que lita había preparado...

todos parecían notar como lita comía en silencio, claramente preocupada por la sitacion de ese abogado...

lita...-dijo taiki mientras la miraba, ella al escuchar su vos levanto la vista de su plato, ya vació para verlo

que pasa taiki...-dijo lita

eso me pregunto...que te ocurre pareces muy preocupada...-dijo taiki, el sabia que todos querían preguntarle sobre eso, pero bueno alguien debía empezar...

no es nada...solo sigo pensando en la sitacion...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, ella estaba realmente tratando de sonreír, pero al parecer su sonrisa no pareció convencer a nadie allí...

realmente no creo que sea algo malo lita...quien podría demandarte...-dijo yaten mientras la miraba

realmente no lo se...-dijo lita con mas tristeza que preocupación

ella temía que rey hubiera hecho algo en su contra...

o peor aun, que tratara de quitarle a ken, aunque bueno si eso pasara, seguramente seiya se enfadaría a grados insospechados, pero eso no era seguro, después de todo rey tenia bastantes artimañas con las cuales engatusar a un hombre...

y seamos sinceros, seiya era el padre de su hijo, pero también era hombre...

y los hombres son débiles ante una mujer como rey...

rey sabia como manipular a un hombre a la perfección, después de todo eso siempre fue lo hizo con nicolas...

claro que llego el punto que este se canso de que ella jugara con el, y regreso a su carrera un universitaria y a su encumbrada familia...

ahora estaba casado, con una gran fortuna sobre sus hombros, recibido de la universidad, y por si fuera poco pronto seria padre...

el era muy feliz...

quizás esa sea también una razón del comportamiento de rey...

todo se le iba de las manos, y lamentablemente con seiya paso algo parecido...

li...-despertó de su pensamientos cuando sintió la tibia mano de seiya sobre la suya, pronto llevo sus ojos verdes en su dirección encontrándose con sus ojos azules...

que sucede...-dijo lita

no debes preocuparte por la sitacion...todo saldrá bien...ya veras que si rey esta detrás de todo esto ella no podrá hacer nada en contra de ken o de ti...eso no pasara...nadie aquí lo permitirá...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba, lita ensancho los ojos al escucharlo, el había adivinado sus pensamientos...

entiendo...gracias...-dijo lita cuando se recupero un poco de su preocupación

no tienes que agradecer...es lo menos que puedo hacer...ademas...ken es mi hijo...no permitiré que le pase nada...-dijo seiya

ahora entiendo...lo dices solo por ken...-pensó lita con pesadumbre

en los últimos días había pensado que quizás el estaba allí por ambos, pero ahora veía que eso no así...

el solo seguía allí por ken...

había sido realmente ilusa al pensar que el podría verla como algo mas que la madre de su hijo...

realmente era muy tonta...

nadie dijo nada pero todos notaron como los ojos de lita estaban vidriosos...

sin duda ella no estaba bien...

desde que le habían hablado de todo lo referente al pasado y las cosas que había hecho rey, ella a menudo se veía así...

decir que estaban preocupados por ella era poco...

al parecer ella no había superado todas esas cosas...

pero lo que nadie imaginaba era que lita no estaba pensando en lo que hicieron en contra de ella ni en las que una vez fueron sus amigas...

solo un pensamiento rondaba su mente en ese momento...

el pensamiento de merecer sufrir por un amor no correspondido, por que eso es lo que sentía por seiya...

ella amaba al padre de su hijo, lo había hecho desde el principio...

**continuara...  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**capitulo 26**

después de días de espera, por fin había llegado el día de la sitacion y a decir verdad estaba mas que nerviosa por que ese abogado podría llegar a decirle...

tranquila li...todo saldrá bien...tu ve a la sitacion, nosotros cuidaremos de ken...-dijo taiki mientras miraba el rostro preocupado de la castaña

esta bien...muchas gracias...-dijo lita mientras miraba a los tres hermanos que estaban frente a ella y ken

era temprano en la mañana y ella pasaba a dejar a ken con su padre y sus tíos un rato, en lo que ella iba a ver al abogado

estas segura que no quieres que alguien vaya contigo...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba

se los agradezco...pero esta bien...-dijo lita mientras negaba con la cabeza, eso era algo que debía hacer por su propia cuenta

no se preocupen...yo iré con ella...-dijo haruka mientras aparecía detrás de lita

haruka...-dijo lita mientras se volteaba a verla

se lo que piensas pero no puedes ir sola...necesitas de alguno de nosotros...y tu sabes por que...-dijo haruka mientras la tomaba de los hombros, lita bajo la cabeza un poco, realmente estaba preocupada, eso era verdad pero tampoco quería que otros dejaran sus cosas de lado para ocuparse de sus preocupaciones...

no tienen que preocuparse haru...-dijo lita mientras levanta la cabeza de pronto con la determinación grabada en sus rasgos...

pero lita...-dijo yaten

agradezco que se preocupen tanto por mi...pero toda mi vida me las eh arreglado sola...estoy acostumbrada a esto...-dijo lita mientras los miraba a todos sonriendo...

li...-dijo haruka mientras la miraba

mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña... después del accidente de avión viví hasta los 14 años con unos parientes lejanos, ellos eran personas muy humildes, ambos trabajaban todo el día todos los días de la semana, siempre estaba sola, por eso tuve que acostumbrarme a estar sola y no depender de nadie, no tenia amigos, solo una relación que lamentablemente malinterprete por estúpida...pero finalmente me di cuenta de como eran las cosas, eso rompió mi corazón en pedazos...pero aun así seguí adelante, desde ese tiempo fui conocida como la chica hércules por mi estatura mi capacidad para pelear, al poco tiempo estaba enfrascada en peleas todos mis compañeros de escuela me tenían miedo...-dijo lita mientras los miraba a todos...

lita...-dijo haruka mientras la miraba, ella sabia que su pasado había sido dificil, mas cuando por fin había encontrado amigas y estas luego la abandonaron por su embarazo...

luego...-dijo lita mientras la garganta se le secaba, y la luz de sus ojos se apagaba momentáneamente

lita...-dijo taiki mientras a miraba, era realmente dificil para ella decir todas esas cosas

estoy bien...luego conocí a serena y las chicas y creí que a partir de ese momento ya no estaría mas sola, pero bueno...todos saben lo que paso cuando supieron que estaba embarazada...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada

ahora sabia por que habían pasado todas esas cosas pero aun le costaba creer que personas como ellas se dejaran influenciar por rey...

pero ahora las cosas han cambiado li...tienes el apoyo que ellas, ken esta junto a ti, y tienes mi apoyo también ..sin importar lo que necesites...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba, lita lo miro...

acaso lo hace por compasión...-pensó lita mientras lo miraba

lo se y gracias...pero realmente necesito hacer esto sola...-dijo lita mientras los miraba a todos, esperando que todos fueran capas de entenderla

entendemos lo que dices...-dijo haruka

dejemos que lo haga después de todo, solo es una sitacion, debemos tener fe en que nada malo va a pasar...-dijo taiki, lita sonrió al escucharla

gracias...-dijo ella mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar nuevamente

bien...pero me llamas ni bien sales de ahí...-dijo haruka mientras la miraba, lita solo asintio contenta por saberse entendida

muy bien entonces ve tranquila...nosotros cuidaremos de ken...-dijo yaten mientras la miraba

muchas gracias...-dijo lita mientras sonreía

bien, entonces ken, te quedaras con nosotros...mama tiene cosas que hacer de acuerdo...-dijo seiya mientras se agachaba junto a el, el niño miro a su madre un momento, esta asintio a lo que había dicho seiya...

esta bien...papa...-dijo ken mientras se soltaba de la mano de lita y corría hacia los brazos de su padre...

yo ya debo irme... pórtate bien ken...-dijo lita para después buscar algo en su cartera, todos la miraron un momento, esperando con curiosidad...

li...si lo deseas te llevo a donde vayas ahora...-dijo haruka mientras la miraba

esta bien...de todas formas vinimos a pie con ken...-dijo lita mientras sacaba un papel de su cartera y se lo entregaba a seiya

que es esto li...-dijo seiya mientras miraba el papel

es mi teléfono celular... llámame si pasa algo...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, seiya la miro unos momentos para después ver el papel

no te preocupes...te llamare si pasa algo...-dijo el mientras le sonreía, taiki y yaten solo lo miraron con atención...

bien, entonces vamos...-dijo haruka

si... adiós ken...-dijo lita mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño

adiós...mama...-dijo el niño mientras sonreía y le daba un gran abrazo

después de unos minutos, los tres adultos y el niño vieron partir a lita junto con haruka en su auto...

bueno...vamos adentro campeón...-dijo seiya mientras abría la puerta detrás de el, el niño pronto entro de lo mas contento...

taiki y yaten sonrieron encantados, sin duda ese niño era hijo de seiya, ellos solo esperaban no fuera tan despistado como su padre...

* * *

el auto iba bastante rápido por la circunvalación de la ciudad de tokyo

a donde vas li...-dijo haruka mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el camino

iré a la citación, realmente estoy preocupada...-dijo lita

lo sabemos...es por que eso que no queríamos que fueras sola...-dijo haruka

lo se...se que se preocupan y se los agradezco haru...de verdad...pero esto es algo que quiero hacer por mi propia cuenta...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

bien... se hará como tu dices...pero por favor cuídate...no quisiera...-dijo haruka mientras volteaba a verla por un momento

lo se...no te preocupes...te llamare en cuanto sepa de que se trata...-dijo lita mientras le sonreía tranquilizador-amente

esta bien...-dijo haruka mientras salia de la circunvalación, directo a la dirección que lita le había dicho antes de ir a dejar a ken...

gracias haru...-dijo lita mientras sonreía mas tranquila...

espero que tengas suerte...-dijo haruka cuando lita estaba bajando el auto, justo en frente de la oficina donde haba sido citada

muchas gracias...y no te preocupes...luego me voy en taxi hasta la mansión...-dijo lita mientras le sonreía, haruka sonrió mientras asentía , par luego salir de allí, directo a la mansión

lita solo miro el auto alejarse, para luego soltar un largo suspiro, ya era hora de enfrentar la verdad...

bien...-dijo ella mientras se volteaba para dirigirse al lugar de la citación...

toco timbre en la puerta con el numero indicado y espero que le abrieran...

unos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer joven, con traje formal...

disculpe son lita kino...tengo una cita...-dijo lita

claro...pase por aquí señorita...-dijo la joven mujer mientras le indicaba el camino

muchas gracias...-dijo lita mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de espera

el doctor la atenderá en breve...-dijo la joven mujer mientras le sonreía, lita solo le devolvió el gesto...

después de unos minutos de espera, la misma joven que le indico que esperara para ser atendida se acerco a ella con una sonrisa

el doctor la atenderá...por favor...sigame...-dijo la joven, lita se puso de pie dispuesta seguirla...

ambas caminaron por un pasillo corta hasta una oficina, donde un hombre joven la esperaba...

adelante...es usted lita kino cierto...-dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba su mano con la de lita

así es...doctor...-dijo lita

bien...creo que en esta ocasión me complace ver a un cliente...-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba

disculpe...pero yo no soy cliente suyo...-dijo lita, ya para esta instancia estaban dentro de la oficina, ella sentada en una silla frente al escritorio y del otro lado de este estaba el hombre que la miraba con suma profesionalidad...

eso es verdad...aunque...sus padre si eran clientes míos ..ellos me dejaron su testamento antes de morir...-dijo el hombre mientras abría un cajón para sacar un sobre...

testamento...-dijo lita sorprendida

así es...y dado que no hay mas familiares que usted...supongo que usted es quien hereda todos los vienes que se mencionan aquí ..-dijo el hombre mientras le tendía el sobre...

pero jamas se dijo nada de esto...-dijo lita sorprendida mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos, ella estaba sorprendida, jamas había esperado algo como esto...

eso era por su seguridad...el testamento siempre estuvo en mis manos, yo sabia que usted es la heredera, por eso espere a que cumpliera los 21 años de edad, para contactar con usted, y así poder empezar con todo lo referente a la herencia de sus padres...-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba

entiendo...se lo agradezco mucho...cuando cree conveniente comenzar con esto...-dijo lita mientras abría el sobre y veía los documentos, que sin dudas, tenían la firma de sus padres...

de inmediato...ya mismo preparare todo para que en la siguiente reunión usted pueda hacerse cargo de todo lo referente a la herencia...-dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía

entiendo...si es así...entonces comience por favor...-dijo lita

muy bien...y no se preocupe por nada...yo me comunicare con usted-dijo el hombre

muy bien...-dijo lita mientras guardaba los documentos en el sobre para luego ponerse de pie, saludar al abogado y salir de allí con las piernas temblando, el pulso acelerado y los ojos abnegados en lagrimas

adiós señorita...-saludo la joven secretaria cuando se dirigía a la salida

adiós...-dijo lita mientras salia rápidamente, las emociones en su interior era realmente muy parecidas a un intenso huracán...

si no salia pronto de allí, terminaría por perder el conocimiento...

al salir a la calle, el viento golpeo en su rostro, pronto dejo libre sus lagrimas, ya no podía retenerlas...

hacia mucho tiempo que sus padres habían muerto, ella jamas había podido olvidarlos y que de repente alguien le dijera sobre un testamento y sus voluntades, le había removido todo ese dolor que inútilmente había tratado de ignorar todos esos años...

ahora sentía como si la tierra se abriera a sus pies...

sus emociones y sentimientos eran realmente turbulentos...

ya no puedo mas...-dijo mientras caminaba por una de las calles mas transitadas de la ciudad, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, su vista era borrosa, y por si fuera poco la emoción la sobrepasaba...

camino cuanto mas pudo pero efectivamente, las emociones la sobrepasaron y termino perdiendo el conocimiento en plena calle...

la gente pronto comenzó a rodearla para ver que había ocurrido...

entre ellos había personas conocidas, que sin duda quisieron ayudar...

su cuerpo fue levantado en brazos y sacada de allí rápidamente...

**continuara...  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**capitulo 27**

abrió sus ojos al sentir la suave brisa que entraba, seguramente, desde una ventana abierta...

donde estoy...-dijo lita mientras miraba la habitación en la que estaba, esa no era la suya...

tranquila...todo esta bien...-pronto escucho una vos conocida que entraba en la habitación lita miro en la dirección que escuchaba a esa persona, jamas creyó que algo así pasaría...

hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía...

serena...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, serena entro en la habitación a paso lento, darien entro rápidamente, detrás de su novia y pudo ver como lita miraba a serena tranquilamente aun que con algo de lejanía, era normal, dada la situación en la que se encontraban...

lita...-dijo darien mientras se acercaba a ella, lita lo miro esperando que terminara de hablar-...espero que no te moleste que te haya traído aquí...te encontré desmayada en la una de las avenidas principales, estabas pálida y parecías enferma, así que te traje aquí para poder revisarte, por suerte solo es estrés...-dijo darien mientras la miraba

entiendo...entonces puedo irme ya cierto...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, realmente agradecía lo que el había hecho por ella, por que había razones para pensar que parecía enferma a veces, desde su embarazo había quedado algo débil, pero con el tiempo pareció mejorar su salud, pero el día anterior había tenido muchas emociones juntas para ella...

no pudo resistir la presión y finalmente termino desmayándose en plena calle...

ahora que estaba allí, se arrepentía de haberle dicho a haruka que le dejara ir sola...

si, ya estas en condiciones para caminar... técnicamente ya puedes irte..-dijo darien mientras la miraba, al escucharlo, lita se puso de pie inmediatamente, para ir por su cartera e irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible...

seguramente todos estarían preocupados por ella sin mencionar que realmente necesitaba salir de allí, no estaba preparada para hablar con ella...

lita...-dijo serena tratando de hablar con ella

lo lamento pero estoy apresurada...todos deben estar preocupados por mi...-dijo lita mientras la miraba secamente

se que aun sigues molesta conmigo por lo que paso pero yo...realmente...-dijo serena mientras trataba de hablarle al mismo tiempo en que veía como lita juntaba las pocas cosas que llevaba encima en el momento en que darien la encontró para poder salir de allí lo mas rápido posible...

lita detuvo sus movimientos al escucharla...

molesta...no...te equivocas...jamas estuve molesta con ninguna de ustedes...-dijo lita mientras se volteaba a verla de forma fría y distante

que...-dijo serena sorprendida

te recuerdo que fueron ustedes las que se molestaron conmigo por estar embarazada...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

lo se...-dijo serena mientras bajaba la mirada con pena

lo intente...intente molestarme con ustedes por tratarme a mi y a mi hijo de esa manera...yo realmente quería hablar con ustedes y ser sincera...decirles todo...pero...bueno...ninguna me dejo hablar mucho...-dijo lita mientras la miraba

lo se y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento...-dijo serena

ese es mi problema serena...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, serena no dijo nada mas solo mantuvo la miraba fija en el suelo de la habitación darien no había dicho ni hecho nada, era mejor que ella hablaran pero al parecer lita aun no estaba muy dispuesta a hablar con ellas...

y tenia sus motivos, eso lo entendía...

muchas gracias por todo...pero ya debo irme...-dijo lita una vez que termino de juntar sus cosas, darien la guió hacia la salida, serena los siguió silenciosamente, aun había algo que le gustaría preguntarle...

ellas tenían la teoría pero le gustaría saber realmente si seiya era el padre de ese niño y esta era la mejor oportunidad para preguntarle

espera...por favor...solo quiero hacerte una pregunta...-dijo serena mientras le hablaba un poco detrás de ella, lita se detuvo en el marco de la puerta

que quieres saber...-dijo lita quedamente, lo que sea para que la deje en paz...

seiya es padre de tu hijo verdad...eso era lo que querías decirnos ese día...-dijo serena mientras miraba la espalda de lita

lita se volteo a verla para contestar a su pregunta...

si...seiya es el padre de ken...-dijo lita mientras la miraba, serena ensancho los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca con sorpresa- y si...ese día les iba a contar todo...les iba a contar lo que había pasado entre nosotros y también iba a decirles que debido a eso estaba embarazada...iba a decirles que quería ir a kinmoku...para decirle que iba a ser padre...pero...bueno...tu sabes lo que paso...estuviste ahí ..-dijo lita mientras la miraba, serena la miraba con los ojos empañados, antes se había sentido mal por lo que habían hecho pero ahora...se sentía peor...

no fuiste...-dijo darien, lita lo miro un momento para luego negar levemente con la cabeza...

no pude...mi estado de salud se deterioro bastante después de eso...fue un embarazo muy riesgoso ..pase 7 meses en cama...las chicas me cuidaban todo el tiempo...nunca me dejaban sola...y como se podrán imaginar no pude decirle a seiya que iba a ser padre...como resultado el se perdió de los primeros años de vida de su hijo...-dijo lita mientras los miraba, ambos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de lita...

ellas realmente le habían hecho mucho daño y aun así ella jamas había sentido rencor en contra de ellas...

era admirable...

lita...-dijo serena tratando de decirle algo, lita la miro a la cara para luego cerrar sus ojos y voltearse

debo irme...gracias por todo... adiós...-dijo lita para luego salir de allí rápidamente...

lita...-dijo serena mientras la miraba marcharse, para luego bajar la mirada tristemente, realmente seria muy dificil recuperar la amistad de lita y lo entendía perfectamente, ellas la habían dañado, lita había sufrido mucho debido a ellas...

ella tenia motivos de sobra para no perdonarlas...

pero aun así aun tenia la esperanza de que algún día puedan volver a ser amigas...

tranquila...ya veras que todo va a estar bien...-dijo darien mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos, serena no dijo nada, solo dejo que el la rodeara con sus brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza...

* * *

lita caminaba rápidamente por la vereda, estaba nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban, sus manos estaban empuñadas y estaba perdiendo el color en su rostro con real rapidez...

por que me pasan estas cosas...-dijo ella mientras seguía caminando...

el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, por lo cual deducía que simplemente era tardísimo todos estarían sumamente preocupados por ella, quería llegar pronto a casa y refugiarse en los brazos de alguien...

alguien que la consolara...

era una tontería pensar algo así, pero realmente deseaba que ese alguien fuera seiya...

salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un fuerte bocinaso, pronto miro asombrada como un auto estacionaba a su lado y de el bajaba alguien

lita...-dijo el ocupante mientras se acercaba a ella, ella levanto la mirada para mirarla

seiya...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba

donde has estado...que ah pasado por que estas así...-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros, notando perfectamente como ella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza...

seiya...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, sus ojos estaban ensanchados, el pudo ver perfectamente que no estaba bien...

no sabia lo que había pasado pero...ella necesitaba tranquilidad...

dime que paso...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba fijamente

serena...darien...-dijo lita simplemente, al escuchar esos nombres el frunció el ceño, no podía ser que ellos se hayan atrevido a hacerle algo, acaso no era suficiente con todo lo que le habían hecho pasar...

que te hicieron...dime...-dijo seiya mientras seguía mirando sus reacciones, lita lo miro mientras sus ojos se aguaban

nada en realidad...-dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada, a esta altura sus lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas

nada...y estas llorando por nada...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba con preocupación lita cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, debía explicarle bien las cosas, de otro modo terminaría pensando cualquier cosa...

yo solo estoy impactada por haber visto a serena...no estaba preparada...-dijo lita

entiendo...por que no entramos en el auto...iremos a casa...pero debes tranquilizarte...no le haría bien a ken verte así...-dijo seiya mientras la abrazaba

esta bien...-dijo ella mientras se dejaba abrazar por el y su aroma la llenaba por completo

bien...vamos...-dijo el mientras la conducía al auto, ambos subieron en el, lita cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse, eran muchas las emociones que la llenaban y se podría decir que podría reventar en cualquier momento...

mientras tanto seiya había llamado a las demás chicas que estaban preocupadas por lita...

si...esta conmigo no se preocupen...estaba en la calle...pero la encontré ..ahora voy para el departamento...si quieres ve allí a buscarlos...-dijo seiya mientras hablaba con haruka por teléfono celular- esta bien...nos vemos entonces...-dijo seiya después de escuchar la contestación de haruka, para luego colgar...

ambos se mantuvieron callados por unos minutos, al parecer lita estaba un poco mejor, por lo menos había dejado de llorar y su rostro estaba recuperando su color...

entonces lita...me dirás que paso...-dijo seiya, lita simplemente acepto...

fui a la sitacion del abogado...el me informo sobre la herencia de mis padres, que me dejaron antes de morir...-dijo lita

así que era para eso...bueno no es nada malo...espero estés contenta...-dijo seiya

es verdad...pero yo estaba en realidad nerviosa por ese tema así que supongo que las emociones me ganaron una vez que salí de ahí ..por eso termine desmayandome en la calle...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada, seiya freno de golpe en un semáforo al escuchar lo que ella había dicho...

que...-dijo el mientras se volteaba a mirarla un momento, realmente no podía creer las cosas que le pasaban, quizás ellas la conocían muy bien y por eso no querían dejarla ir sola...

seguramente intuían que eso pasaría...

si...pero como vez estoy bien...solo fueron las emociones de todo el día de ayer...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, ahora estaba mas tranquila pero aun estaba ese rastro de nerviosismo y pena en su rostro...

que paso después...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba, un momento, el semáforo no tardaría en cambiar de rojo a verde...

darien me encontró y me llevo a su departamento, el me reviso, cuando desperté me dijo que estaba extresada, serena estaba con el...ella trato de hablarme...pero yo...no estoy preparada eso todavía...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la mirada

entiendo...-dijo seiya mientras el auto volvía a estar en movimiento, era una alivio el hecho de saber que no le había pasado nada pero sin duda debió ser dificil para lita estar en esa situación

lo único que quería era salir de ahí...-dijo lita mientras bajaba la cabeza

es entendible después de lo que paso lita...pero ya no te mortifiques...ahora estas aquí y vamos al departamento, allí te espera ken...asique sonríe ..-dijo seiya, lita lo miro un momento, el realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para tratar de consolarla...

tienes razón...yo..ya estoy un poco mejor...creo que si descanso un poco en casa estaré bien...-dijo lita

muy bien... así esta mejor...-dijo seiya al escucharla, lita era realmente increíble aun cuando estaba visiblemente nerviosa aun, pero aun asi trataba de calmarse para no preocupar a nadie...

si...gracias...por escucharme...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, había una leve sonrisa en sus labios

no es nada...en realidad es lo menos que puedo hacer...-dijo seiya mientras sonreía, lita sonrió mientras lo miraba...

ahora que lo pienso, el debio preocuparse mucho por mi...y por eso sali oa buscarme...-penso lita mientras lo miraba

acurre algo li...-dijo seiya mientras la miraba de soslayo solo unos segundos para mantener luego la vista en la calle

no...solo pensaba...sabes las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos...-dijo lita

es verdad...y las cosas que pasaron despues den uestra partida con cosas que realmente no me agradan mucho...-dijo seiya

no te agrada haber tenido un hijo...-dijo lita

no me refiero a eso...amo a mi hijo lita...-dijo seiya, lita solo sonrio

que es lo que te molesta entonces...-dijo lita

supongo que realmente lo que me molesta son ellas...como te trataron y lo que han hecho todos estos años...-dijo seiya

seiya...-dijo lita sorprendida

tu mejor que nadie sabes li, que cuando nos fuimos no estaba orgulloso de mis acciones, sigo pensando que tu no te merecias eso...pero por otro lado estoy feliz de que haya pasado eso entre nosotros, de otro modo ken no existiria...el es nuestro hijo...y como tal me eh encariñado mucho con el en este tiempo...-dijo seiya trantando de explicarle a ella como es que se sentia, el habia querido tener esta charla con ella desde hace un tiempo pero nunca podian hablar seriamente, ya sea por un motivo u otro...

entiendo, pero ya hemos hablado de eso...fuimos ambos y lo sabes...no debes darle vueltas...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, no queria el se sintiera cumplable por algo que ella en primer lugar no habia evitado, sin mencionar que disfruto de todo lo que paso esa noche...

es verdad...pero..a mi me hubiera gustado...-dijo seiya meintras se detenia abruptamente frente a un semaforo, lita lo miro un momento con una expresion asombrada...

que quieresdecir...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba

a lo que me refiero li...es que lamento no haber estado sobrio...-dijo seiya mientras se volteabaa mirarla, su visto se fijo en su rostro y la reaccion que esta tomo, ella ensancho los ojos con sorpresa, mientrasabrial evemente los ojos labios...

seiya...-dijo lita levemente, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando...

debia ser una broma...

el deseaba haber estado sobrio...eso significaba que no estaba arrepentido de todo lo que habia pasado esa noche, lo que le molestaba es el estado en el que el estaba cuando todo eso paso...

esa la verdad li...no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que eh deseado retroceder el tiempo..-dijo seiya

paraque no pase nada entre nosotros...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba

no...para estar contigo, estando sobrio...-dijo seiya

pero...tu jamas me diste muestras de querer nada conmigo...solo tenias ojos para serena...-dijo lita mirandolo

lo se...lo recuerdo li...y no sabes como me arrepiento de ello, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, desagraciada mente...-dijo seiya

seiya...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba, el parecia ser sincero y realmente lamentar los que paso en ese tiempo...

se que quizas no me creas pero te lo pido por favor...dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no estoy mintiendo...tu eres la madre de mi hijo y es logico que hay un lazo que nos une...realmente crees que ambos nos hubieramos involucrado de esa manera sin que sintieramos absolutamente nada...-dijo seiya mientras tomaba una de sus manos, sintiendo al instante como su temperatura estaba bajando

bueno...yo crei que siempre fui obvia...-dijo lita mientras lo miraba con algo de miedo

que quieres decir...-dijo seiya

me refiero a que hace bastante tiempo que te quiero...-dijo lita

que...-dijo seiya ensanchando los ojos, totalmente sorprendido

yo crei que siempre fui muy obvio, siempre estuvimos con ustedes...fui a todos los conciertos...incluso te protegi de galaxia...-dijo lita mietnras bajaba la mirada, las lagrimas estaban aglomerandose en sus ojos, empañando su vista...

seiya la miro sorprendido, el sabia que siempre se habia preocupado de ellos, que los habian acompañado y si, se habia sacrificado por el, pero jamas creyo que todo eso fuera por que lo queria...

entonces fue por eso que me saco de cantina y por eso me llevo a su casa, ella solo queria lo mejor para mi, ella trato de detenerme cuando me arrime a ella, aun cuando me queria...supongo que al final sus sentimientos terminaron siendo mas fuertes...-penso seiya mientras la miraba, ahora con los ojos de un hombre que despierta despues de un largo sueño...

seiya...no pretendo que digas nada por esto...yo se que lo haces por obligacion...por que ken es tu hijo y ademas te sientes culpable por lo que paso esa noche...-dijo lita mientras subia la mirada para verlo, el estaba mirandola con algo que estaba entre la sorpresa, la alegria y por supuesto el amor aunque no estaba segura...

seiya fruncio el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, el no lo hacia por culpa, lo hacia por realmente queria hacerlo, lo hacia por que queria que ella estuviera a su lado, queria que realmente fueran una familia...

aunque no podia culparla por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, despues de todo las cosas se habian dado de un modo bastante rapido y extraño para todos...

ambos bajaron los ojos un momento, perdidos en su propios pensamientos y sentimientos, sin escuchar como los bocinazos detras de ellos se empezaban a escuchar...

creo que debo hacer algo para remediar esto...-penso seiya mientras levantaba los ojos

bueno...creo que ya esta todo dicho...vamos al departamento...-dijo lita mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo, sin embargo el hizo algo que no esperaba...

el se abalanzo sobre ella, besandola en los labios, lita ensancho los ojos por la accion de seiya, ella habia esperado muchas reacciones de el...

pero jamas esto...

el realmente habia cruzado la distancia que los separaba y estaba en ese momento, besandola...

**continuara...  
**


End file.
